Just the way you are
by Rovarandom
Summary: S'accepter est probablement la chose la plus dure qui soit... avec faire un coming-out. Quand on est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et que le lycée n'est pas un lieu si sûr que cela pour les adolescents en perdition.
1. Prologue

Voilà, je me lance dans ma première fic à chapitres sur le fandom d'Hetalia ! Du FrUk, bien entendu, avec plusieurs autres personnages et peut-être d'autres couples en second plan, je ne suis pas encore sûre.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Le prologue est plutôt court, mais les chapitres suivants seront plus longs !

Puisque ce sont des OC, je précise au cas où pour les frères Kirkland :

Cymru Kirkland = **Pays de Galles**  
Elwyn Kirkland = **Irlande**  
Alister Kirkland = **Ecosse**

**Rating** : Je mets T pour l'instant, par sécurité  
**Disclaimer** : Hetalia appartient encore et toujours à Himaruya-san, et les grands frères d'Arthur sont mes OC, mais la plupart de leurs traits physiques et de caractères viennent des fans.  
**Pairing** : Francis/Arthur

* * *

Arthur était en concentration intense sur sa dissertation. Le sujet n'était pas simple, et il y avait passé la semaine entière. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : remettre ce maudit devoir avoisinant les deux copies doubles à son professeur, et plus encore, y mettre le point final.

Il attaquait enfin la dernière ligne droite, à savoir la conclusion, lorsqu'un hurlement le fit sursauter violemment.

-ESSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Arthur se retourna, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, vers son frère. Celui-ci, concentré sur la télé, ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait manqué de tuer son cadet d'une crise cardiaque.

Les deux Kirkland se trouvaient dans l'internat de leur lycée, dans la même chambre tous deux, et l'aîné avait amené sa petite télé pour suivre le tournoi des six nations. Les bus avaient été en grève la veille, leurs parents n'avaient pas pu venir les chercher aussi l'internat avait permis aux deux garçons de rester jusqu'à ce que leur père arrive, en fin d'après-midi.

Ce samedi-ci étant le dernier jour du tournoi des six nations, Cymru s'était introduit dans l'une des salles de classe, « emprunté » la vieille télé qui s'y trouvait, et l'avait ramenée avec les câbles dans sa chambre pour regarder tranquillement le match de rugby entre son pays favori, le Pays de Galles, et l'Italie.

-Espèce de malade, marmonna Arthur.

-Oh ferme-là, Arty ! Tu râlais hier parce que le temps qu'on rentre chez nous, t'auras raté le début du match France-Angleterre ! Dire que Francis, lui, sera devant…

Le sous-entendu glissé avec une voix mielleuse fit rougir l'anglais qui lança sa trousse fermée à la tête de son grand frère, lequel éclata de rire.

Le petit blond détourna le regard en lâchant un « Hmpf ! ». Ses oreilles écarlates parlaient pour lui, accentuant le sourire de Cymru, qui reporta son attention sur la télé en secouant la tête.

Francis était l'ami d'enfance d'Arthur, le premier ami qu'il avait eu lorsque la famille anglaise était arrivée en France.

Au fil du temps, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés, malgré le mauvais caractère d'Arthur et sa timidité qui contrastaient avec le côté jovial et toujours souriant du français. Le fait qu'ils étaient voisins les amenaient à très souvent se voir, et ils se chamaillaient très souvent pour tout et n'importe quoi, et en étaient même parfois venus aux mains. Malgré tout, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient très complices, et leurs parents respectifs avaient l'habitude de voir débarquer l'un ou l'autre chez eux pour y passer l'après-midi, voire plusieurs jours.

Mais les sentiments du petit anglais avaient fini par évoluer. Il s'était rendu compte à la fin de sa dernière année de collège qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles, et que ses sentiments le poussaient vers son meilleur ami et voisin.

Arthur n'assumait pas vraiment le premier fait. Il avait trouvé le courage d'en parler à ses frères qui l'avaient très bien pris, et l'avaient poussé à se confier à leurs parents, qui l'avaient très bien accepté également. Néanmoins, Arthur, de peur d'être repoussé, avait choisi de s'écarter petit à petit de Francis. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur… et bien que ses frères avaient trouvé cela particulièrement stupide, l'anglais était persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

-ESSAIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla encore le brun, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son cadet.

Ce-dernier hésita un peu, puis abandonna sa fin de dissertation pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Cymru. La remarque de son frère lui avait remis le visage du français en tête, et une distraction un peu plus agréable qu'un devoir maison semblait être le meilleur moyen de retrouver un semblant de moral.

-Dix livres que l'Italie gagne, le taquina-t-il.

-COMMENT OSES-TU, FRERE INDIGNE ! s'indigna Cymru.

Le blond rigola avant de prendre une bière dans le pack qui leur restait de la Saint Patrick. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'alcool dans l'internat, mais ce n'était pas comme si les deux Kirkland prêtaient habituellement une quelconque importance aux réglements.

En effet, si Francis et ses deux meilleurs amis, Antonio Carriedo et Gilbert Beilschmidt formaient un trio réputé pour ses bêtises, les frères Kirkland étaient connus eux aussi pour leurs frasques. Les professeurs avaient d'ailleurs été ravis du départ des deux aînés, Elwyn et Alister, qui étaient sans nul doute les pires.

-J'ai hâte de voir la tronche des frangins Vargas lundi, ricana Cymru. Eux qui adorent le sport… la branlée qu'ils se prennent !

Arthur sourit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné, qui lui frotta gentiment le dos en souriant dans le vide.

L'anglais aurait vraiment aimé que la vie soit aussi simple qu'un samedi après-midi dans un dortoir vide, en compagnie de son frère, d'une bière et d'un match de rugby...

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, je vous rassure. :)  
Si ce début vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voici le chapitre deux ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu fait du « bla bla » mais je suis quelqu'un qui aime prendre son temps quand elle écrit, donc il se passera plus de choses dans les prochains chapitres ! Je voulais vraiment planter le décor, j'espère que c'est réussi et que cela vous plaira._

_**Pancak :**__ je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que ma fic sortira un minimum de la banalité ! Je ne lis pas trop de fic Gakuen donc je ne sais pas trop ce qui se fait, j'écris à l'instinct du coup j'espère que ça te plaira ! :3_

_Je ne pense pas que je serai super régulière dans mon rythme de parution puisque j'ai parfois des pics d'inspiration, parfois moins, mais je ne compte pas mettre très longtemps à publier chaque chapitre._

_J'en finis avec mon bavardage de début de chapitre et vous laisse l'apprécier (je l'espère du moins) !_

* * *

_Pour rappel : _**Cymru Kirkland = Pays de Galles / Elwyn = Irlande / Alister = Ecosse**

**Disclaimer : **Toujours Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Pairing : **FrUk

Arthur attrapa le gobelet tout chaud dans la machine à café et le portant prudemment à ses lèvres en soufflant dessus. Il préférait de loin le thé au café, mais celui de la machine était immonde, alors il se contentait de cela. Et puis, il en avait bien besoin pour affronter ce lundi matin.

Ajustant son sac sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe dans laquelle le cours devait commencé une demi-heure plus tard. Cette dernière était vide, il n'y avait aucun cours avant à l'intérieur, aussi il se glissa entre les tables jusqu'à la place qu'il occupait, au troisième rang. À côté de lui venait souvent s'installer Kiku Honda, son ami japonais. Ce dernier était très calme et gentil, Arthur appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie apaisante. L'anglais n'avait pas énormément d'amis mais il tenait à eux. Par exemple, il y avait Alfred F. Jones, un américain plus jeune que lui d'un an, qui était en classe de seconde. Il était très énergique mais Arthur le connaissait depuis l'école primaire, et il le considérait un peu comme un petit frère. Il était même plutôt protecteur avec lui, bien qu'Alfred trouvât cela un peu exagéré maintenant qu'ils étaient au lycée.

Mais il avait fallu que ce soit de son meilleur ami, bien qu'ils passaient leurs vies à se chamailler, qu'il tombât amoureux.

On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Francis Bonnefoy, en plus d'être quelqu'un de très gentil, était particulièrement beau. Le français possédait un visage fin orné d'une barbe de quelques jours, deux yeux d'un bleu profond, aux reflets presque violets, un beau sourire et des cheveux blonds qui tombaient doucement sur ses épaules, légèrement bouclés. Il les retenait parfois avec un ruban, mettant encore plus en valeur son visage.

L'anglais soupira en pensant à celui qu'il aimait. Il ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, en se l'imaginant ainsi.

Quelle idée d'être tombé amoureux de lui, en même temps… bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute, certes. Il n'avait pas plus choisi d'aimer Francis que d'aimer les garçons.

Il suffisait de composer avec, son amour pour le français finirait bien par disparaître un jour, et Arthur finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon il n'était pas du tout pressé. Il préférait se consacrer à son travail, ainsi qu'à ses deux passions : la guitare et l'écriture.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de devenir musicien : il aimait le calme, être seul quand il en avait envie, et avait du mal à supporter la compagnie de la plupart des gens.

Non, la musique, pour lui, c'était une passion qu'il exerçait en compagnie de ses frères, tandis que l'écriture, c'était quelque chose dont il aurait vraiment aimé faire son métier.

Il écrivait principalement des légendes sur la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande, et des polars. Les deux styles qu'il adorait le plus.

Le blond sourit en pensant au nouveau roman policier qui l'attendait sur sa table de chevet dans le dortoir pour le soir-même. Peut-être même que Cymru, de bonne humeur, lui ferait une tasse de thé en l'attendant (il finissait les cours une heure plus tôt que lui), avec la bouilloire qu'il avait subtilisée dans la salle des profs.

Le grincement de la porte mit fin à ses réflexions et Arthur se retourna pour dévisager l'arrivant.

-Bonjour Arthur, sourit Kiku.

L'interpellé lui rendit son sourire et enleva son sac en bandoulière de la table collée à la sienne.

-Salut Kiku ! Comment vas-tu ? Bon week-end ?

-Oui, merci. Et le tien ?

Ils échangèrent alors des banalités avant d'orienter sur des sujets qu'ils appréciaient tous deux, comme les mangas ou certains groupes de musique. Bien vite, la classe fut remplie jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive et que le cours d'Histoire-Géographie ne commence.

Le sujet de géographie ne le passionnait pas plus que ça, aussi l'anglais se perdit dans ses pensées. Son regard, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, vint se fixer sur la nuque de Francis, qui était deux places devant lui. Au bout de quelques instants, ce dernier se retourna, sentant qu'on l'observait.

Arthur, se rendant compte que ce qu'il faisait, devint écarlate et son regard plongea vers sa feuille de cours.

Tout d'abord assez surpris, le français ne put s'empêcher de faire naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Arthur était adorable quand il était gêné. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi son ami d'enfance l'avait ainsi fixé, les oreilles toutes rouges de ce dernier l'attendrissait.

Son ami lui manquait. Vraiment. Arthur s'était progressivement éloigné de lui depuis le début du lycée et à présent, il se contentait de lui dire bonjour et l'évitait le plus possible.

Francis n'avait pas du tout compris l'attitude de l'anglais. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés particulièrement avant que cela n'arrive, son voisin n'avait pas eu de soucis en particulier avec sa famille… les frères d'Arthur esquivaient le sujet quand il essayait de leur en parler, et pourtant, le français s'entendait très bien avec les trois aînés Kirkland.

-Monsieur Bonnefoy, voulez-vous bien vous concentrer un peu plus, je vous prie ?

L'injection le fit sursauter et il s'excusa en souriant.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si l'état d'Arthur le préoccupait autant… puis c'était bien Arthur, ça, de ne rien dire quand ça n'allait pas. De se renfermer, de tout intérioriser !

Pourtant il avait toujours été là pour lui… certes, leur amitié avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais ils avaient pu être si soudés par le passé… Francis avait appris à décoder les paroles d'Arthur lorsqu'il parlait avec sa mauvaise foi et son caractère épouvantable. Il savait que derrière les insultes se cachaient souvent sa reconnaissance et son amitié.

Francis se retourna discrètement alors que le professeur écrivait des dates et informations clés au tableau. Arthur regardait sa feuille sans la voir, d'un air absent.

Le grand blond avait souvent essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Arthur, le prendre à part dans un couloir ou alors lui en parler lorsqu'il venait voir les frères de son ami. Mais ce dernier trouvait toujours un moyen d'esquiver.

Sauf que Francis en avait assez. Il voulait savoir ce qui tracassait ainsi le petit anglais. Il le forcerait à parler s'il le fallait, mais si Arthur allait mal, il voulait le savoir et l'aider, il refusait de le laisser dans un potentiel mal-être, ou quoi que cela pouvait-être.

Il ne s'était pas comporté vraiment en ami jusque-là : il n'avait pas insisté assez pour connaître l'explication du comportement d'Arthur. Mais il allait se rattraper. Arthur comptait énormément pour lui. Il l'avait toujours considéré différemment de ses deux meilleurs amis, Gilbert Beilschmidt et Antonio Carriedo. Le français ne savait pas trop pourquoi et comment il le considérait… il n'avait jamais vraiment su mettre de mots dessus. Il savait simplement qu'il tenait énormément à Arthur. Vraiment énormément.

La sonnerie finit par résonner dans tout le lycée à la fin des deux heures de cours, et l'objet des pensées de Francis se leva. Étant fumeur, il s'empressa de rejoindre les grilles du bâtiment pour ingérer sa dose de nicotine. Cymru le rejoint rapidement : l'aîné appréciait de retrouver son petit frère dans les intercours. Ils étaient assez proches, Cymru et Elwyn s'entendaient encore mieux, mais le brun et Arthur étaient très souvent ensemble, et ce depuis longtemps.

L'aîné regarda le blond avec un regard désapprobateur, comme toujours.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, Arty, tu vas te pourrir les poumons.

-Tu ne dis rien à Alister… éluda Arthur. Sauf quand il fume des cigares, parce que ça pue.

-Parce que c'est l'aîné et qu'il écoute personne, railla Cymru. Mais toi tu es mon _little bro_ et je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir finir par crever d'un cancer des poumons…

-Oh ça va, râla son frère en levant les yeux au ciel. J'arrêterai quand ça coûtera trop cher ou quand j'aurais une bonne motivation pour le faire !

Le brun soupira. Il savait pertinemment que son petit frère n'arrêterait pas de sitôt, têtu comme il était. Arthur avait commencé à fumer juste parce qu'il trouvait Alister cool quand il le faisait, ce qui était l'une des raisons les plus stupides au monde. Et Cymru ne perdait jamais une occasion pour le lui dire : il ne se permettait pas de juger ses amis fumeurs, mais Arthur était son petit frère, alors il ne se gênait pas pour l'enquiquiner tous les jours. C'était son rôle (de le protéger, pas de l'enquiquiner, quoi que…) et il comptait bien le faire arrêter, car s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour convaincre Alister, imaginer Arthur mourir à cause de la cigarette dans un état pitoyable lui brisait le cœur.

Cymru frotta les cheveux blonds de son cadet.

-J'espère bien, _little bro_!

Arthur rougit. Il aimait l'attention que lui portait Cymru. Ce dernier était à la fois son frère et son meilleur ami, et il l'adorait. Pour faire bonne figure, il jeta sa cigarette alors qu'elle n'était pas trop entamée. Il grimaça en visualisant une partie de son argent de poche au lieu du mégot écrasé par terre et se retourna ver son aîné.

-On mange ensemble à midi ?

-Ouaip ! J'ai de l'argent, on peut se dispenser de la bouffe immonde du self si tu veux ! On peut aller à…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Arthur pâlir légèrement, le regard fixé par-dessus son épaule. Le brun se retourna et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en voyant Francis arriver vers eux. Il n'approuvait pas particulièrement le fait que son petit frère s'était éloigné du français, mais il le comprenait, et n'avait pas envie de le voir souffrir. Il du se retenir de lui prendre la main pour le réconforter, ou lui frotter le dos ou tout autre geste d'affection, cela aurait paru suspect.

-Bonjour Thutur, bonjour Cym ! s'exclama Francis avec un sourire jovial.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna Arthur en rougissant un peu.

-Salut Franny ! sourit Cymru. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au milieu de cet air pollué par l'odeur immonde de la clope ?

La raillerie fit soupirer Arthur. Il se demandait si ne plus entendre son frère le rabrouer pouvait constituer une motivation suffisante pour arrêter de fumer.

Mais non, la perspective de passer plus d'un mois dans la frustration et un état anormal dû au sevrage juste pour ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Rien que de voir Francis le stressait, il avait peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui le trahirait, et cela lui donnait envie d'en allumer une nouvelle rien que pour s'occuper les mains et cacher leurs tremblements.

Foutus sentiments. Il détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Surtout dans un lieu bondé… si jamais cela venait à s'apprendre, il… non, il ne devait surtout pas y penser. Surtout pas. L'idée même le terrifiait.

-Je peux t'emprunter Thutur, Cym ? demanda le grand blond, inconscient du trouble de l'anglais.

Ce dernier se força à ne pas s'arrêter de respirer et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec lui…

« Si, tu en meurs d'envie ! » susurra une voix à son oreille.

Il la fit taire et se donna une baffe mentale. Non, il n'en mourrait pas d'envie ! Absolument pas !

Arthur sentit Cymru se rapprocher tout doucement de lui, ce qui l'apaisa un petit peu.

-Désolé, on doit passer voir les C.P.E, on a quelques petits soucis à l'internat !

-Oh…

Le sourire de Francis retomba pour laisser la place à une moue déçue. Le ventre d'Arthur se tordit et il eut l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons s'y envolaient, deux sensations opposées qui le firent rougir légèrement.

Il en avait marre de lui-même, décidément.

L'anglais eut toutefois une pensée reconnaissante pour son frère et acquiesça d'un air sérieux pour appuyer ses propos.

-Je vois… soupira Francis. Une autre fois alors ! Mais je dois te parler, Arthur, et c'est important ! Alors ne te défile pas !

-Je ne me défile pas, répliqua son interlocuteur en jouant les innocents.

Francis ne commenta pas ces paroles mais n'en pensa pas moins, et alla rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, déçu. La pause de terminait dix minutes plus tard, Tonio et Gil sauraient lui remonter le moral.

Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Arthur s'était autant éloigné de Francis.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! o/_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Le chapitre 2 (oui, la dernière fois je me suis trompée dans ma note de haut de page u_u) est enfin terminé !_

_Il est déjà plus long que les derniers, et encore, je l'ai coupé histoire de préserver un petit peu de suspens !_

_Dans ce chapitre, ça commence un tout petit peu à bouger, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya

_Rappel et précision : _

___**Cymru Kirkland= Pays de Galles  
Elwyn Kirkland = Irlande  
Alister Kirkland = Ecosse  
Marianne Bonnefoy = Gaule**_

* * *

Arthur lisait son nouveau livre, sa tasse de thé sur sa table de nuit. Le début était passionnant, et il cherchait déjà qui était le meurtrier. L'anglais ne se lasserait jamais des polars, plus c'était noir, plus il aimait !

Cymru, lui, était encore occupé à faire ses devoirs. Il avait un exposé à finir pour la semaine suivante, et il le prenait très au sérieux. Le brun souhaitait qu'on ne le dérange pas, sauf en cas d'urgence, lorsqu'il était occupé à faire ses devoirs.

C'est pour cela qu'Arthur fut surpris quand il sentit son frère s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air de rien, consultant les messages sur son portable. Il baissa son livre et haussa un sourcil.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

-Moi non… mais je voulais savoir pourquoi tu fuyais à ce point Francis, Arty. Tu ne trouves pas ça… un peu exagéré ? Il doit certainement se poser des questions, tout le monde doit s'en poser.

Son cadet soupira. Il y avait déjà réfléchi, à tout ça. Il savait que les gens devaient se dire qu'ils avaient eu une grosse dispute ou autre. Mais cela ne l'embêtait pas qu'on fasse ce genre de suppositions. Ce dont il avait peur, c'était qu'on découvre son attirance pour les hommes. Sur internet et à la télé, il voyant tant de haine et d'intolérance vis à vis de cela qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on l'apprenne. S'il restait proche de Francis, ou qu'il lui parlait, Arthur avait peur de faire un petit faux pas, quelque chose qui ferait qu'on s'en rendrait compte. Il n'avait pas peur de l'intolérance de Francis, car il savait que ce dernier était très gentil. Mais les autres… il n'en savait rien. Il savait bien que cela pouvait être exagéré, mais prudence était mère de sûreté. Le blond ne voulait pas vivre caché toute sa vie, mais au lycée, les élèves pouvaient parfois être cruels. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à dévoiler qui il était.

-Je sais, Cym, je sais ! Mais… mais j'ai vraiment peur, tu sais… je ne veux pas que les gens changent leur regard sur moi, je veux pas prendre le risque que… que ça se sache. S'il te plaît, comprends-moi, Cym…

Cymru se sentit mal en entendant ce ton suppliant venant de son frère, et le regard qui allait avec. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait tant voulu lui prouver que les élèves du lycée n'était pas intolérants, qu'il pouvait vivre sans crainte, mais la vérité était qu'il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. On ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions des gens. En Angleterre, sans doute Arthur aurait-il eu moins peur, mais la France semblait être un pays très conservateur, avec toutes les manifestations qui s'organisaient. Il était certain que son petit frère pouvait vivre normalement, sans crainte, mais il y aurait toujours des imbéciles partout, et parfois, à l'école, cela virait au harcèlement scolaire. Cymru ne savait pas s'il y avait un gros risque ou pas vu qu'il se mêlait peu aux gens.

Le brun frotta le dos de son petit frère.

-Je peux comprendre, _little bro_. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses trop de mal. Tu devrais tout de même parler à Francis… je sais que tu ne veux pas lui donner la vraie excuse, mais au moins lui dire quelque chose. Ou rien que continuer à le voir quand maman ou sa mère se voient dans nos maisons. Ou quand il vient nous voir nous.

Arthur se frotta les tempes. Il trouvait tout ça bien trop compliqué à gérer. Ces sentiments étaient plus que pénibles. Il était certainement capable de les cacher, mais certains jours, il avait plus de mal que d'autre, par fatigue, lassitude ou autre : il était humain, après tout.

D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était guère intéressé à quelqu'un auparavant, l'anglais préférait se consacrer à la musique, l'écriture, ou des centres d'intérêts divers et variés, plutôt qu'à des sentiments incontrôlables.

-Tu es trop sensible… soupira Cymru. C'est pas un défaut, hein ! Mais ça va te pourrir la vie si tu fais pas quelque chose.

-_I know…_ marmonna Arthur. J'suppose que j'ai l'air d'une collégienne pleine d'hormones…

Cymru éclata de rire à ces mots. Le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur l'amusait beaucoup, et il lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front. Le blond émit une protestation outrée et se frotta le front, le regard courroucé, ce qui accentua l'hilarité de son aîné.

-Mais non, mais non… on réagit pas tous de la même manière, quand on aime, et toi tu es justement trop sensible. Puis y'a pas que les filles qui ont des hormones. Et tu réfléchis trop, surtout ! Depuis que tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimes les mecs, t'as tout le temps l'air renfrogné.

-Renfrogné ? protesta Arthur.

-Parfaitement ! Tu rigoles beaucoup moins ! Tu d'vrais te détendre un peu… chais pas, essayer de prendre du recul ! Et arrêter de tout intérioriser, aussi !

Cymru contempla son petit frère qui était silencieux. Nul doute qu'il était encore en train de réfléchir à tout ça. Après tout, Arthur n'avait jamais pris le temps de parler de ce sujet à lui ou à leurs frères. Alister, Elwyn et lui avaient essayé de lui en parler un peu, mais il n'avait pas été très réceptif, aussi, l'aîné était content de voir qu'il s'ouvrait un petit peu. Cymru profita du silence d'Arthur pour frotter gentiment ses cheveux blonds.

-Hey, j'vais demander à Alister qu'il nous emmène tous les quatre à la mer, avec Elwyn. Et là-bas, interdiction de penser au lycée ou à tout ça, okay ?

Arthur sentit que la voix de Cymru n'autorisait pas de protestation. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Quelque part, il appréciait l'attitude un peu protectrice de Cymru envers lui. Son frère était vraiment compréhensif et à son écoute, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien, même si jusque là, il n'avait pas osé parler de tout ça avec qui que ce soit.

Et son idée d'aller à la mer lui tentait bien. Il avait mis un certain temps avant d'apprendre à nager, mais depuis qu'il savait, la mer était l'un des endroits les plus attrayants du monde pour lui. Pas la piscine, parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, mais la mer, c'était parfait.

-D'accord. Mais il fait pas un peu froid pour se baigner ?

-Roh ça va, on est presque en automne mais tu vas pas faire ta chochotte ! railla Cymru en tirant la langue. Quand maman et papa nous emmènent dans la Manche, tu te plains pas, et pourtant des fois ça caille sévère !

Arthur le frappa, sans lui faire mal, sur la tête.

-Moi, une chochotte ? Parle pour toi ! répliqua-t-il.

-Hey ! Sale gamin, va !

Cymru commença à le chatouiller pour appuyer ses propos, mais Arthur répliqua en le repoussant. Le brun tomba du lit et jura avant de se jeter sur son frère pour lui frotter vigoureusement la tête avec son poing.

Une petite bagarre fraternelle pas très impressionnante débuta entre les deux frères, jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant du dortoir des garçons fasse irruption dans leur chambre.

-Extinction des feux ! TOUT DE SUITE ! s'énerva-t-il.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent en marmonnant qu'on ne pouvait décidément plus s'amuser et firent semblant d'aller se coucher. Le surveillant moribond éteignit la lumière, et cinq minutes plus tard, une fois que les Kirkland furent certains qu'il n'était plus là, Arthur se leva silencieusement pour se jeter sur le lit de Cymru afin de l'écraser de tout son poids.

-Ouuuuuf ! protesta le brun. Espèce de brute !

-Quelques années de rugby, ça sert, ricana Arthur.

-Tu parles d'un plaquage ! Puis t'as pas la carrure d'un rugbyman ! ricana son interlocuteur.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure à discuter et se chamailler sur le lit de l'aîné, et une fois que son frère décréta qu'il était quand même temps de dormir un peu, Arthur alla se coucher, toutes pensées négatives oubliées.

**oOo**

Francis n'était pas revenu en cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Si tout avait été comme avant, Arthur l'aurait incendié de messages du style « _Oy, stupid frog_, ramène ton cul, rien à foutre que tu sois malade ! » mais cela faisait un moment que l'anglais se contentait d'écouter ses frères quand ils s'échangeaient des nouvelles du français en cas de maladie. En l'occurrence, Alister semblait expliquer à Elwyn que leur voisin avait une bronchite.

-Avec toutes ces épidémies, tu m'étonnes ! bavassai Alister, aîné de la famille.

-Je m'en fous, Al, répliqua l'autre roux.

-Quoi ? Tu t'en fous que Franny soit malade ? Espèce de sans-cœur !

Elwyn se frappa le front avec sa main en soupirant avant d'ébouriffer machinalement ses cheveux roux foncés.

-Non, c'est de tes bavardages dont je m'en fous ! Je travaille !

-Oooh ça va, si môssieur ne veut même plus écouter son _big bro…_

-Al ! Tu veux faire mes exercices de Chimie appliquée à ma place peut-être ?

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire fuir l'aîné des Kirkland en râlant qu'Elwyn n'était jamais disponible depuis qu'il avait commencé sa Licence de Biologie.

Elwyn leva les yeux en l'air. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait énormément de travail à fournir !

Cymru lui sourit, amusé. Lui, jouait sur sa console portable, sur son lit. Tous les deux partageaient la même chambre, et ce depuis qu'Arthur était né, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient une relation fraternelle assez fusionnelle. Avant, le roux partageait leur chambre d'internat, mais il était en Résidence Universitaire désormais, et les deux frères manquaient énormément l'un à l'autre. Néanmoins, Cymru patientait sagement que son aîné ait fini son travail pour passer du temps avec lui.

En attendant, il avait son petit frère, sur le lit à côté de lui, en train de finir un exercice de mathématiques.

-Ah la la, ces français, toujours malades… fit Cymru.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui chope toutes les maladies qui traînent, c'est le comble… railla son cadet.

Il se prit une pichenette sur le front et frappa en retour le brun avec sa feuille double, ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet douloureux sur ce dernier.

Alister avait promis de les emmener à la mer le lendemain, et Arthur attendait ça avec impatience. Le temps au-dehors était pluvieux, et un peu de soleil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Leurs parents étaient sortis faire des courses, ils étaient tous les quatre dans leur maison, et malgré la taille de celle-ci, les frères Kirkland étaient ensemble.

Alister revint avec des scones auparavant mis au four par leur mère, ils étaient terminés et semblaient délicieux : les cadets d'Alister en prirent tous un avec les yeux brillants. Le roux sourit et s'affala à côté des deux plus jeunes.

Il regrettait de ne plus les voir aussi souvent qu'avant, quand ils étaient tous encore dans l'enseignement secondaire. Mais lui avait fait un apprentissage, en ayant marre de l'école, et était désormais ébéniste (il adorait le bois), et Elwyn était désormais en faculté.

Et encore, il avait dû batailler pour rester en France.

En effet, leurs parents avaient voulu qu'il retourne en Angleterre finir ses études, voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour son avenir, mais Elwyn avait argué que c'était bien trop cher.

Il voulait surtout rester avec ses frères…

L'aîné passa ses bras autour des deux plus jeunes de la fratrie en souriant.

-Alors, mes _little bro_, quelles nouvelles de ce cher lycée ?

-J'ai volé des couverts au self pour pouvoir bouffer des trucs dans notre chambre, marmonna Cymru.

-Le CDI a été refait et c'est moche, ajouta Arthur.

Alister rigola à ces mots.

-Un jour, tu seras célèbre, Cym, mais ce sera pas pour des raisons très glorieuses !

-Je vois déjà les gros titres, taquina Elwyn en se retournant vers eux. « **Cymru Kirkland, James Moriarty moderne **» !

-Moriarty il tue des gens ! protesta le brun. Et je suis pas un voleur !

-Naaaan à peine ! sourit Alister.

-Hmpf !

Sur ce, le brun au visage un peu plus rouge qu'auparavant se concentra davantage sur le petit écran devant ses yeux, ce qui augmenta le sourire de ses trois frères.

Ces derniers échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, ce qui augmenta la mine boudeuse de Cymru.

-On plaisante, Cym ! rigola l'aîné.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, marmonna son interlocuteur.

Arthur sourit, puis sursauta légèrement en entendant son portable émettre un bruit signifiant qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS.

Il se saisit de l'objet et le déverrouilla pour consulter le message.

Celui-ci provenait d'Antonio Carriedo, l'espagnol meilleur ami de Francis.

« _Salut Arty ! J'ai un problème avec internet et je peux pas filer ses devoirs à Francis ! Tu pourrais pas les lui emmener puisque t'habite juste en face de chez lui ? Gracias ! _»

L'anglais grimaça tout d'abord au surnom, qu'il n'appréciait que dans la bouche de ses frères ou amis proches, catégorie à laquelle l'espagnol n'appartenait pas, puis au service demandé.

Alister remarqua que l'humeur de son petit frère avait changé, et se pencha pour lire le message.

-L'est pas chiant, le _spanish…_ marmonna-t-il. T'veux que j'les lui apporte, ses devoirs, à Franny ?

Arthur hésita. D'un côté il était tenté d'accepter, et ainsi de continuer à rester éloigné du français. De l'autre, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Cymru quelques jours auparavant trottait toujours dans sa tête, et il ne savait vraiment que faire. Il aurait été mentir que de dire que Francis, en tant qu'_ami_, lui manquait. Vraiment. Leur complicité, leurs rires, leurs disputes, tout cela lui manquait terriblement. L'amitié était un bien rare, et le petit blond regrettait d'avoir tourné le dos à cela. Il ne voulait toujours pas se risquer à faire comme si de rien était, cependant, et Arthur sentait qu'aucune excuse ne semblait valable pour expliquer son comportement à Francis. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait franchi un point de non-retour, il savait parfaitement que cela ne pouvait redevenir comme avant.

Alors… que devait-il faire ?

-Arty ? s'inquiéta le grand roux. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais… ouais… répondit le benjamin. Je…

Il déglutit en pensant aux deux solutions. Et décida d'agir sans réfléchir. Au moins une fois, une seule fois. Et après, il aviserait.

Et puis, il ne resterait pas longtemps…

Arthur se leva.

-Je vais y aller, c'est bon.

-Allez où ? demanda distraitement Cymru, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa console.

-Chez Francis, soupira Arthur.

Elwyn et Cymru se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Eh, oh, ça va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! râla le petit blond, mal à l'aise devant leurs regards.

Ses trois aînés le regardèrent en silence fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son agenda et son trieur, puis sortir de la chambre.

-Eh ben ça alors… souffla le brun.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'anglais sonnait à la porte d'entrée de la maison de son amour secret.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que Marianne Bonnefoy, la mère de Francis, vienne lui ouvrir. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup : il avait hérité de ses cheveux blonds qui bouclaient légèrement et de ses yeux bleus. Marianne avait un visage fin et était encore très belle malgré le temps qui passait. Son sourire, lui, ne s'usait pas, elle était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve.

-Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise ! sourit-elle largement en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Bonjour Arthur ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, merci, et vous ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la douceur de la blonde. Sa mère à lui était également très gentille, mais elle était également très caractérielle, et assez susceptible…

-Je t'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas me vouvoyer, Arthur ! Je vais bien, merci à toi. Entre donc, ne reste pas sous la pluie !

L'anglais entra dans la demeure propre et décorée simplement. Il y avait plusieurs vases où trônaient de belles fleurs, notamment des roses rouges, qu'Arthur affectionnait. Le garçon en avait un rosier dans le jardin, dont il s'occupait personnellement.

Remarquant ce que le fils de sa meilleure amie tenait sous son bras, le visage de Marianne s'éclaira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es venu apporter les devoirs de Francis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est adorable de ta part !

Arthur acquiesça, sans trop savoir s'il devait directement se rendre dans la chambre du principal concerné, ou s'il devait se contenter de laisser-là ses affaires en attendant qu'elles lui soient rapportées plus tard.

Heureusement, la grande blonde résolut son interrogation.

-Va donc le voir, il en sera ravi ! Je t'apporte une tasse de thé ! Mais fais attention à ne pas attraper sa bronchite, surtout, d'accord ?

-Oui, pas de soucis, et merci beaucoup !

Ce fut d'un pas hésitant qu'il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Francis. Il y toqua trois petits coups un peu timide, auxquels la belle voix du français répondit, un peu rauque.

-Oui ?

Arthur actionna la poignée et entra dans la chambre.

Francis releva la tête du livre dans lequel il était plongé, le dos calé contre son oreiller, sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'Arthur se trouvait bien là, dans sa chambre. Il en était tellement surpris qu'il ne sut même pas quoi dire.

-B-bonjour… hésita Arthur. Je suis venu t'amener tes devoirs, ton andouille d'ami a plus internet j'crois… mais si je dérange…

-Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Francis, ne voulant pas que l'anglais reparte si vite.

Arthur fit alors quelques pas dans la chambre et tira la chaise à roulettes de devant le bureau, à la gauche du lit, et vint s'installer dessus, pas très loin de Francis. Il resserra sa prise sur ses affaires et ignorant les tressaillements erratiques de son cœur, le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Beaucoup mieux, oui ! sourit le français, heureux de voir son ami. Je reviens en cours dès lundi… je crois que ma mère s'est un peu affolée, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. C'est gentil d'être venu !

-Bah… c'est rien ! rétorqua Arthur. C'est normal… Tu veux que je te laisse mes cours pour les recopier, ou…

Francis hésita un instant. Il sentait qu'Arthur n'allait pas rester longtemps s'il se contentait de prendre cours et devoirs, et il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser filer si vite. Le grand blond regarda le réveil à côté de son lit, il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-J'ai raté beaucoup de cours d'anglais vu que j'ai Anglais approfondi… fit-il. Et tu sais bien que je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas très doué avec ta langue maternelle… est-ce que tu pourrais rester un petit peu pour m'expliquer tout ce que vous avez fait ?

Arthur ne trouva aucune raison valable de refuser, et accepta. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas prendre trop de temps…

La mère de Francis passa pour lui donner une tasse de thé, ce dont il la remercia, et le français se leva, alla chercher une autre chaise, et s'installa devant son bureau, incitant Arthur à faire de même. Ce dernier s'exécuta, bien que la proximité soudaine de Francis le mette mal à l'aise.

Il n'allait rester qu'une petite heure, cela suffirait amplement à aider son ami, et ensuite il retournerait chez lui se maudire d'être venu ici, car il savait pertinemment que Francis avait des questions à lui poser, questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses sincères à fournir.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Si c'est le cas, ou si vous voulez faire des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver pour diverses raisons (pas mal de boulot, entre autres), mais il est enfin là ! Normalement je devais le faire beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai préféré le couper ici, puisque les prochains chapitres auraient été beaucoup moins longs (Maniaque de la longueur des chapitres ? Moi ? Noooooooooon!)._

_Bon, c'est plutôt guimauve, et le prochain le sera également ! _

_J'espère en attendant que vous apprécierez !_

**Disclaimer : **_Hidekaz Himaruya_

Rappel :

_**Cymru : **_**Pays de Galles**

_**Elwyn : **_**Irlande**

_**Alister : **_**Ecosse**

_**Marianne : **_**Gaule**

* * *

Arthur prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres. La volonté de rester et celle d'être loin d'ici… c'était insupportable de ressentir des choses aussi contradictoires. Les exercices de Francis ne semblaient pas être trop compliqués, et il n'était pas un mauvais prof pour apprendre sa propre langue, l'anglais espérait donc qu'il n'aurait pas à rester longtemps chez son ami.

L'anglais feuilleta son trieur afin de trouver les derniers exercices et les leçons correspondantes, et étala tout ça en face d'eux, et observa du coin de l'œil Francis, l'incitant à lui dire par quoi il voulait qu'il commence.

Le français plissa les yeux en prenant une feuille de leçon, et pointa des explications de grammaire du doigt.

-J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ça.

Arthur prit la feuille vierge d'exercice qui correspondait et la lui tendit.

-Essaye un peu avant pour voir si tu as déjà compris des choses par-toi-même.

-Pas de problème Thutur, sourit Francis, taquin.

Arthur rougit d'agacement à l'entente de ce surnom, qu'il n'aimait encore et toujours pas. Quand son ami l'appelait ainsi, il avait la tenace impression qu'il se moquait de lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. L'anglais croisa donc les bras et afficha un visage fermé pour montrer son mécontentement, ce qui tira un petit rire à Francis. Ils avaient beau ne plus s'être vraiment côtoyés ces derniers temps, Arthur resterait toujours Arthur.

Pensif, le français se pencha sur la feuille, son crayon se posant, hésitant, sur la feuille pour y inscrire des réponses de temps à autres. Il n'était pas très concentré sur l'anglais, à vrai dire, du moins pas la matière, mais plutôt sur celui assis à côté de lui.

Même si proche, Arthur semblait loin de lui. Cela le blessait réellement. Tout comme l'idée que, peut-être, tous leurs bons moments avaient réellement eu une fin. Il la refusait. Francis savait bien que dans la vie il arrive qu'on perde des amis, et ce, bien souvent. Mais Arthur était spécial à ses yeux. Déjà, il le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait pour lui. Oh, il ne s'en rendait pas consciemment compte, bien entendu. Le français ne se posait pas vraiment de questions à ce sujet, depuis la mort dans un incendie d'une jeune fille qu'il avait aimé avec passion, il ne prêtait plus attention à ses potentiels sentiments amoureux.

C'était un peu pour cela qu'il était un tel coureur de jupons, par ailleurs. Le jeune homme avait trop peur de s'attacher pour perdre de nouveau quelqu'un, mais il aimait trop flirter, embrasser, dire des mots doux et aller plus loin, même, avec filles et garçons pour renoncer à toute relation.

Il n'affichait guère ses relations masculines au lycée, cependant. Déjà parce que peu de garçons du lycée l'intéressaient un tant soi peu, c'était plutôt ceux du dehors. Et ensuite, parce que les quelques garçons avec qui il était sorti dans l'établissement avaient eu des soucis avec quelques homophobes de leur dortoir et ne voulaient pas subir plus encore en s'affichant ouvertement.

Francis n'avait aucun souci avec le fait de s'assumer, mais il comprenait parfaitement ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas le faire. Il n'avait eu aucun souci avec quiconque, mais le fait qu'il était sorti avec un grand nombre de filles y était peut-être pour quelque chose… ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Francis ? appela Arthur.

-Hm ?

-Tu regardes ta feuille sans rien faire depuis cinq minutes. Tu vas bien ?

Arthur le regardait, ses épais sourcils blonds légèrement froncés. Francis se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était complètement plongé dans ses pensées, en dépit du monde extérieur. Il se redressa légèrement et parcourut sa feuille d'un rapide coup d'oeil, puis sourit légèrement à Arthur.

-Non non, tout va bien, je pensais juste à deux-trois choses… je crois que je ne peux pas faire plus. Tu veux bien regarder ?

-Oui… bien sûr, je suis là pour ça.

Arthur se saisit de la feuille et lut rapidement les réponses de l'exercice. L'anglais de Francis n'était pas catastrophique, mais loin d'être bon. Il ne se battait pas non plus pour une cause perdue, le niveau de son ami au collège était bien plus horrifiant, il avait visiblement fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'arranger.

-Dis-moi, Arthur…

L'interpellé se figea. Il sentait venir les questions gênantes à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Sans quitter la feuille du regard, histoire de ne pas avoir à fixer son voisin dans les yeux, ce qui aurait été extrêmement perturbant, il se fendit d'un laconique :

-Oui ?

Il y eut un petit silence du côté du plus grand. Ce dernier cherchait soigneusement ses mots afin de ne pas braquer l'anglais. C'eût tout de même été dommage qu'il s'en aille maintenant alors qu'il l'avait sous la main pour un petit moment.

-Je tenais à ce que tu saches que… si tu as un problème, n'importe lequel… enfin… tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, hein ?

Arthur rougit légèrement, de surprise. Clairement, ce n'était pas tout à fait à cela qu'il s'attendait. Le ton doux et la gentillesse évidente de Francis le touchèrent. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'en fasse pour lui… néanmoins, il se sentait coupable. Francis était près à l'écouter, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Arthur n'aurait pas hésité si cela concernait un autre mais… il ne pouvait pas. Et même s'il ne lui disait que la moitié de son secret, à savoir son attirance pour les hommes, Francis pourrait deviner sans peine la raison de son éloignement. Après tout, même si Arthur avait peu d'amis, ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'il avait pris de la distance.

-Euh… je… c'est gentil… vraiment. Mais ça va pour moi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Pas de problème familial quelconque, ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Mes frères, bavards comme ils sont, te l'auraient dit depuis un bail, sourit Arthur.

-Justement. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je les vois souvent, et ils ont beau être bavards, ils ne me disent rien à ce sujet. Si même tes frères se taisent, c'est que ce doit être plutôt grave ! C'est ta santé peut-être ?

Arthur prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers Francis, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux, bleus, de son vis-à-vis. Son air sérieux inquiétait vraiment le français. Extérieurement, il n'y avait pas de signe de souffrance émanant de lui. Et pourtant, Francis était certain qu'Arthur cachait quelque chose. Qu'il n'allait pas _si _bien qu'il le prétendait.

-Écoute Francis… je ne peux pas… enfin, je ne veux pas répondre. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Ce n'est pas non plus que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi que ce soit. Ma santé va très bien, ma famille aussi… mais je ne compte pas répondre avec sincérité à tes questions.

-Arthur… le supplia presque Francis. Est-ce que notre amitié n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

-Q-quoi ? Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est… c'est que…

Le plus jeune des Kirkland enrageait intérieurement de ne pas réussir à exprimer ses pensées. Il aurait vraiment voulu se confier. Il avait même presque envie de tout avouer, presque. Ne serait-ce que pour libérer sa conscience et pour voir le regard triste de Francis se dissiper. Après tout, ne pas donner la raison de son éloignement était plutôt cruel, mais… il n'y parvenait pas, vraiment pas. Cela lui faisait bien trop peur.

À chaque fois qu'il envisageait de se soulager de ce poids, il se rappelait des risques de se dévoiler, des deux ou trois insultes homophobes qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs à l'encontre d'autres personnes, de toute l'intolérance qu'il voyait à la télé et même sur internet…

Il n'était pas encore prêt pour tout ça.

-J-je… bégaya-t-il, incertain.

-Tu ne veux pas au moins qu'on se voit ici ? Venir me voir le week-end chez moi, je veux dire ? Ou, si tu préfères, que moi je vienne te voir… s'il te plaît… je ne veux pas te perdre, Arthur… je sais que j'aurais dû réagir bien avant, mais je pensais que tu allais cesser de t'éloigner…

Arthur ferma brièvement les yeux. Voir Francis uniquement le week-end n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Inconsciemment, peut-être que son ami d'enfance avait compris que c'était le lycée, le problème. Mais il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours peur que son comportement le trahisse, à la longue.

Toutes ces peurs le fatiguaient…

-Je sais pas… je vais y réfléchir un peu… d'accord ? répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Francis acquiesça. Arthur avait beau ne pas s'être ouvert à lui, il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Et il était certain qu'Arthur accepterait sa proposition.

Et si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que le problème d'Arthur venait du lycée. Il avait tout un tas de théories sur le problème en question, bien qu'il ignorât complètement laquelle était bonne. Laquelle ou lesquelles d'ailleurs. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Petit à petit, il progressait.

-B-bon… c'est pas trop mal pour ton exercice, hésita Arthur. L'idée principale est là, mais il manque quelques éléments de compréhension… regarde.

Arthur lui montra l'exercice et les exemples du cours, les comparant et lui expliquant le pourquoi de la règle. Francis posa pas mal de questions, mais finit par faire un sans faute aux deux derniers exercices de la feuille, ce qui tira un sourire à Arthur.

-Je ne suis pas un si mauvais prof on dirait !

Francis lui tira la langue.

-C'est moi qui suis un excellentissime élève, tu veux dire !

Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc, sans moquerie, rejoint bien vite par Francis. Les deux se rendirent compte que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri ainsi, tous les deux. L'un comme l'autre en étaient contents. Arthur réalisait que Francis lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, outre l'amour qu'il lui portait. Son amitié était vraiment précieuse, il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché cela. Même si être proche de lui au lycée était exclus pour l'instant, retrouver leur complicité en dehors des cours le tentait de plus en plus.

-Tu parles ! Pour quelqu'un qui a redoublé en primaire, je dirais pas ça, rétorqua-t-il alors en lui tirant la langue.

Marianne Bonnefoy leur apporta des gâteaux alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de terminer la feuille. Francis put voir distinctement une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux du plus jeune, et il s'en amusa. Non, Arthur ne changeait décidément pas. Toujours ronchon, toujours taquin et toujours gourmand. C'était rassurant en un sens. Les vieilles habitudes revenaient vite, et il lui frotta la tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux.

-Ah la la ~ Tu ne résiste toujours pas à la cuisine française, hm ?

Arthur rougit de se voir ainsi démasqué.

-_Sh-shut up _! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton pays, ta mère cuisine juste très bien !

-Merci mon petit Arthur, sourit la concernée en posant le plateau.

-Ooooooh… pourtant tu es le premier à te jeter sur mes gâteaux quand j'en fais, normalement ! sourit largement le plus vieux.

Arthur rougit encore plus à cette insinuation.

-N-n'importe quoi ! Tu délires ! Je me jette pas dessus ! Et si je mange ta cuisine, c'est juste que ce serait du gaspillage ! Je cuisine bien mieux que toi en plus !

Sa phrase déclencha le rire du français. Sa mère préféra s'en aller, tout en souriant. Arthur, lui, gonfla les joues et afficha une mine boudeuse, que Francis ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur les mèches blondes en souriant.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Thutur, toi et tes frères cuisinez aussi bien que je sais jouer au cricket. C'est dire si vous n'y comprenez rien à la cuisine !

-Tu insultes ma cuisine, mes frères et l'un de mes sports préférés dans la même phrase ! Et en souriant en plus ! Je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec tes devoirs et si tu ramasses des mauvaises notes, tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Sur ce, le petit anglais se leva, tout rouge d'agacement, et esquissa un mouvement vers la porte.

Francis le rattrapa rapidement, un sourire mangeant une bonne partie de son visage.

-Allons allons ~ Tu sais bien que je plaisante, Thutur !

-_Don't call me like that, stupid frog _! râla-til.

-En passant, tes frères seraient ravis d'apprendre que l'honneur de ta cuisine passe avant le leur… le taquina-t-il encore un peu.

Francis vit avec un plaisir non-dissimulé le visage d'Arthur s'empourprer une nouvelle fois. Que c'était facile et amusant de lui faire monter le rouge aux joues ! Il suffisait d'un rien. Cela avait toujours été l'un de ses passe-temps préférés, que de faire un peu tourner en bourrique son ami.

Pour se donner une contenance, Arthur piocha dans l'assiette de gâteaux, en faisant semblant d'ignorer royalement son voisin.

Francis répliqua en pinçant les côtes du petit blond, qui fit un bond sur sa chaise en glapissant.

-Espèce… espèce de… fulmina la victime.

Arthur eut du mal à s'énerver et faire semblant d'en vouloir à un Francis arborant un sourire si joyeux. Il utilisa alors sa solution de repli préférée : bouder.

Francis sourit encore en voyant les joues gonflées de l'anglais et donna une pichenette sur l'une d'entre elles.

-Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ? s'exclama Arthur.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, très cher ! s'amusa le plus vieux en prenant un gâteau.

Francis ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que le petit blond se jette sur lui pour le chatouiller. Il tomba un peu lourdement au sol, mais Arthur ne s'en inquiéta pas, occupé à exercer sa vengeance.

Le français eut beau se débattre, Arthur le tenait avec fermeté, et ses éclats de rire incontrôlés rendaient ses assauts peu violents.

-A-A-A-Arthuuuuuuuuuuur ! geignit Francis.

-Tiens, je ne suis plus « Thutur » maintenant ~

-S'il te plaîîîîîît lâche-moiiiii ! se plaignit-il, à bout de souffle.

-_You have to beg me for that_ !

Marianne, passant devant la porte, sourit. Son fils et Arthur s'étaient enfin réconciliés, même si elle ne savait pas trop ce qui les avait séparés. Leurs chamailleries d'enfants reprenaient enfin, et cela lui avait vraiment manqué.

Francis, lui, mit du temps à comprendre le sens de la phrase d'Arthur, il avait l'habitude de l'entendre parler anglais, mais c'était une habitude qui se perdait. Il comprenait moins l'anglais oral depuis qu'Arthur lui parlait moins souvent.

Puis, avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se souvint et cria presque avec un accent assez approximatif :

-_I beg you _! _Please _!

Arthur s'arrêta alors, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, et se redressa un peu, laissant Francis reprendre son souffle.

Ce dernier rougit en pensant moins innocemment que l'anglais à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et se dépêcha de s'écarter, un peu gêné. Être si proche de son ami lui remuait l'estomac, et cette pensée l'effrayait. Éprouver ce genre de choses pour Arthur n'était pas une bonne idée alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se retrouver. Pas que l'idée en elle-même ne lui plaise pas… mais là, privilégier leur amitié semblait plus important avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Et puis, même s'il avait toujours eu, sans se l'avouer une seule seconde, une certaine attirance pour le plus jeune, rien n'était garanti que ce soit réciproque.

Arthur, sentant l'ambiance se tendre un petit peu sans qu'il sache pourquoi, toussota un peu.

-Bon… je crois que je vais rentrer, moi…

Il regarda la montre qu'il portait au poignet et constata qu'il était resté chez Francis plus de trois heures, ce qui faisait bien plus de l'heure prévue au départ. Il fallait croire qu'il ne pouvait résister à certaines choses, et Francis lui manquait beaucoup trop. Il détourna légèrement le regard.

-On… on se revoit ici la semaine prochaine, alors ? demanda-t-il un peu timidement.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Francis manqua de le faire rougir et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il lui avait tant manqué que ça ? Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir… et le faisait se sentir coupable aussi.

-Et pourquoi pas demain ? On est que samedi !

-Parce qu'Alister nous emmène à la mer, El, Cym et moi.

Le sourire de Francis disparut pour faire place à une moue un peu déçue.

-Oh…

Mais il se reprit bien vite, sourit de nouveau et rassembla les affaires d'Arthur avant de les lui tendre.

-Remarque, ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Et tu pourras profiter de tous tes grands frères, du coup !

-Oui, sourit Arthur à cette idée.

Il salua la mère de Francis, qui lui fit un signe de la main ainsi qu'un gentil sourire. Son ami le raccompagna à la porte et, avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa maison, lui donna une accolade. Arthur ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher de rougir et de sentir son cœur s'envoler. Collé ainsi à Francis, son odeur de lys envahissant ses poumons… il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester des heures et des heures ainsi. Toute sa vie, même. Ce n'était qu'une simple accolade amicale, mais il découvrait que les bras de Francis étaient l'endroit le plus agréable sur Terre.

Ce fut cependant lui qui s'écarta le premier, voulant mettre fin à ce gros trouble qui occupait tout son être.

-M-merci en tout cas… balbutia-t-il, extrêmement gêné.

-Mais c'est moi qui te remercie ! sourit Francis. J'ai hâte de te revoir en tout cas ! On se voit au lycée ! Passe un bon week-end, Thutur !

Seul un marmonnement lui répondit, ainsi que le dos tourné d'Arthur.

Il venait de faire un immense pas en avant.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce chapitre touche à sa fin. Le prochain sera tout guimauve aussi… disons que c'est le calme avant la tempête (attention spoiler!)._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	5. Chapitre 4

_« Oh, une revenante ! »_

_Voilà, je suis navrée du retard monstre que j'ai pris. Presque un mois sans chapitre... je suis vraiment désolée... normalement il n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps. J'avais l'inspiration, mais pas la motivation... aussi, j'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir bâclé, même si je me suis appliquée... enfin, j'aurais aimé le fair eplus long mais je ne l'aurais jamais sorti je crois. Je pense que ça devrait aller mieux pour les prochains ! _

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à __**Linsy**__, ma meilleure amie qui est un soutien indéfectible et dont les encouragements m'ont donné la force de terminer ce chapitre, et __**Uranee**__, sans qui les trois aînés d'Arthur n'existeraient pas, pas pour moi, pas sous cette forme-là ! Merci à vous deux, je vous aime tellement fort !_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

**Disclaimer : **_Himaruya Hidekaz_

Rappel :

_**Alister :**_**Ecosse**

_**Elwyn :**_**Irlande**

_**Cymru :**_**Pays de Galles**

* * *

-Je vous préviens, si c'est Alister qui monte les tentes, je refuse de dormir dedans !

Cymru regardait d'un air extrêmement sceptique le contenu du coffre de la voiture d'Alister. Elwyn et Arthur ricanèrent à ces mots, tandis qu'Alister affichait une moue boudeuse et croisait les bras.

-T'es vraiment pas sympa, Cym !

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en sortant un sac de nourriture, imité par Elwyn qui prit un sac d'affaires de rechange. Alister avait décidé d'avancer leur virée à la mer sur un coup de tête et les avait emmenés peu après qu'Arthur fut rentré de chez Francis. Ses cadets lui avaient dit que se baigner la nuit était une idée relativement mauvaise, mais il s'ennuyait et ne les avait pas laissés discuter. Les quatre frères avaient donc embarqué dans la voiture de l'aîné en laissant un mot à leurs parents et avaient passé le voyage à chanter des chansons de taverne ou de marins à tue-tête. Ils avaient un très vaste répertoire, et encore, ils avaient à peine entamé celui des chansons paillardes lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

L'endroit était calme, pas trop loin de la plage et un petit bois se trouvait à quelques mètres. Elwyn était allé vérifier qu'ils pouvaient y planter leurs deux tentes.

-Il n'a pas tort, se moqua Elwyn. Si c'est toi qui t'en charge, elles s'écrouleront sur nous en pleine nuit !

-Maiiiiiiiis ! protesta l'aîné des frères.

Arthur sourit et sortit les deux tentes en lançant un regard moqueur à Alister, qui plissa les yeux.

-Je vous rappelle qu'ici c'est moi l'aîné...

-Et alors ? rigola Cymru en fouillant afin de trouver le matériel pour installer le tout.

-Eh bien...

Dès qu'Arthur et Cymru virent Alister remuer les doigts avec un regard lourd de sens, ils s'écartèrent rapidement. L'autre roux n'eut pas cette chance, et l'aîné se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller frénétiquement. Elwyn commença par se débattre, mais ses rires incontrôlés finir par le fatiguer, et Alister ne le lâcha que lorsque son frère n'eut plus la force de se débattre. Cymru alla aider Elwyn en ayant un peu de mal à cacher son sourire amusé.

-Faux frère ! Tu aurais pu me défendre ! bouda Elwyn.

-Pour me faire chatouiller aussi ? Non merci !

Le brun l'aida à se relever puisqu'Elwyn avait les jambes toutes tremblantes. Arthur se rapprocha prudemment, mais Alister semblait satisfait. Le blond lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre, amical. L'aîné le regarda en arqua un sourcil.

-C'était censé faire mal ça ? J'ai rien senti !

Et là-dessus, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de ses cadets. Alister était un grand frère attentionné, mais également très bruyant... et très andouille surtout ! Mais ils l'aimaient comme ça, la vie n'aurait pas été pareille sans leur _big brother_ !

C'est pourquoi ils l'aidèrent tous les trois à monter correctement les tentes, et il les remercia en les prenant tous les trois dans ses bras et en les serrant très fort.

-A-Aaaaaaaal, mes côtes ! protesta Elwyn.

Alister les lâcha en se marrant puis s'engouffra dans une des tentes.

-Qui m'aime me suive ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Bon, on dort tous les trois ensemble ? demanda malicieusement Arthur à ses deux autres aînés.

-_What_ ? protesta Alister ! Je veux pas dormir tout seul moi !

-Et ça a vingt-et-un ans... railla Cymru.

Alister cessa de parler et quand Arthur comprit qu'il boudait, il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon... bonne nuit El, Cym ! sourit-il. Je vais dormir avec l'ours de la famille !

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans leur tente après avoir fait chacun un bref câlin à Arthur. Les quatre frères étaient assez réservés avec les autres, mais ils étaient étonnament assez câlins entre eux, plus que ce que l'on pourrait attendre de garçons. Il fallait dire que leurs parents étaient assez affectueux et les avaient habitués à ça déjà tout petits. Leur père continuait de les prendre dans ses bras, ce que d'autres personnes avaient déjà trouvé étonnant.

Arthur se glissa dans la tente et vit qu'Alister était en boule dans son sac de couchage. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et vint lui faire un câlin. Il savait que son frère ne résistait pas à cela. Effectivement, cela marcha, la boule se déplia et il se sentit pris dans l'étau des bras de son aîné.

-_Got you _! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Arthur se laissa faire. Alister était gentil comme tout et il n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de le voir le week-end quand il avait beaucoup de devoirs à faire. Il était très heureux que son rouquin de frère ait décidé de faire cette petite virée. Arthur avait bien besoin de se vider l'esprit.

Quand Alister le lâcha, Arthur se mit enfin en pyjama et se blottit dans le sac de couchage.

Ils entendaient Cymru et Elwyn bavarder dans l'autre tente.

-Dis-moi petit Arty, tu ne nous a pas raconté comme ça s'est passé avec Franny ! sourit Alister.

Arthur fit une moue boudeuse au surnom.

-Je ne suis pas petit ! C'est toi qui est immense ! Deux mètres, c'est anormal comme taille !

-Anormal ? fit-il semblant de s'offusquer. Parle pour toi et ton mètre soixante !

-Soixante-cinq ! râla Arthur.

-C'est du pareil au même pour moi. Tu fais trente cinq centimètres de moins que moi ! Et en plus tu te défiles...

Arthur soupira et décida de ne pas entrer dans le jeu d'Alister à propos de sa taille. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses frères avaient hérité de la taille de leur père. Elwyn faisait quasiment la même taille qu'Alister et Cymru faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt... de quoi se sentir commplexé ! Il était juste un peu plus grand que leur mère, lui. Et il avait souvent l'impression que tout le monde était facilement plus grand que lui, à part les filles, et encore ! Beaucoup faisaient sa taille voire un peu plus.

-Eh bien... on se reverra le week-end prochain. Et probablement les suivants.

-Quoi ? Sérieux ? C'est super ça ! se réjouit Al. Bon, ce sera pas aussi bien qu'au lycée mais... c'est déjà ça de pris ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-E-en fait... il me manque. Vraiment beaucoup... souffla-t-il. Au moins en tant qu'ami.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Vous partagiez beaucoup de choses !

Arthur acquiesça. Il avait beaucoup déprimé de ne plus parler quotidiennement à Francis. Il avait refoulé tout ça, n'en avait parlé à personne. Il voulait se persuader lui-même qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais revoir Francis ce jour-là lui avait fait comprendre à quel point oui, son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Leurs rires, leurs intérêts communs, leur vadrouille dans le village où ils habitaient, les week-end et vacances où ils restaient toute la journée voire plus l'un chez l'autre parfois en ne faisant rien d'autre que de discuter.

Arthur avait toujours été plus proche de Francis que ce dernier ne l'était de Gilbert et Antonio, il le savait parfaitement et en avait toujours retiré une satisfaction dûe (bien qu'il ne se l'avouait absolument pas) à la jalousie de le voir s'amuser avec les deux crétins.

Il sursauta en sentant la main d'Alister ébouriffer ses cheveux, et il releva la tête pour voir le sourire de ce dernier.

-T'inquiète pas, _little bro_, je suis sûr que ça va aller et que tout va s'arranger !

Le sourire d'Alister créa une boule toute chaude dans son ventre, rassurante, apaisante. Il lui sourit en retour, un peu plus timidement, et le prit brièvement dans ses bras.

Puis, Al lui intima de dormir, pour qu'ils puissent se lever tôt le lendemain, et ainsi, s'amuser plus.

-El ! Cym ! V'z'allez pioncer ouais ? râla l'aîné à cause des bavardements intempestifs des deux autres.

Arthur, enroulé comme une momie dans son sac de couchage, s'endormit peu à près, bercé par la respiration calme d'Alister, et les chuchotements discrets de ses deux autres aînés.

Arthur flottait dans un état de bien-être sans pareil. Il était entouré d'une douce chaleur. Son esprit errait dans une inconscience paisible...

Soudain, quelque chose se posa sur sa tignasse en désordre et la frotta, assez tranquillement. Une voix s'insinua dans ses oreilles et parvint jusqu'à son cerveau, sans que ce dernier ne parvienne à analyser le son.

-Arthur ! Réveille-toi ! Y'a un super soleil, t'vas quand même pas rater ça !

Arthur... Arthur... Arthur... ce n'était pas lui, ça, des fois ? Ah. Si ! Se réveiller... il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de le faire. Il entendant la voix de façon lointaine, ne saisissant que la moitié du sens des mots... Puis tout d'un coup, il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Ah ! Enfin ! J'avais l'impression que même une explosion te réveillerait pas ! râla Alister.

-_Breakfaaaaast_ ! appela la voix de Cymru.

Arthur sortit de la tente sans rien dire, encore dans les vapes. Il fallait un certain temps pour que le jeune homme émerge complètement de la brume vaporeuse emprisonnant son esprit et ses membres.

Cymru lui tendit une assiette en carton avec quelques tranches de lard cuites sur un réchaud de camping, ainsi que deux oeufs au plat ayant subi le même sort.

-Tu veux du Marmite ? questionna Elwyn en agitant le pot de pâte à tartiner salée sous son nez.

Le petit blond saliva et attrapa le pot, et le pain que lui tendant Elwyn. Les quatre frères firent ainsi un copieux petit déjeuner avant d'aller se balader sur la plage. Elwyn les intima de ne pas aller se baigner... enfin surtout Alister qui voulait absolument se jeter à l'eau, les deux plus jeunes restaient sages.

Ces deux derniers laissèrent tout le loisir au deuxième plus vieux d'expliquer à Al les principes de l'hydrocution, ou pourquoi se baigner en pleine digestion est plutôt une mauvaise idée.

Silencieusement, Cymru et Arthur vagabondèrent sur la plage vide, les mains dans leurs bermudas, le nez levé vers le soleil.

-Alors, le coin est sympa, nan ? sourit le brun.

-Ouaip ! Dommage que la mer soit pas plus proche de chez nous, on pourrait faire le mur pour y aller en stop, les mercredis après-midi, au dortoir.

L'aîné se mit à rire.

-J'aime beaucoup tes idées, Arty ! On pourrait faire ça pour aller dans la ville voisine remarque... c'est pas parce que notre lycée est dans une petite ville qu'on doit se priver de prendre le bus vers la grande ville voisine en se planquant pour pas payer le ticket de transport pour aller se changer les idées !

Arthur secoua la tête en soupirant, faussement désespéré. Cymru avait le don pour détourner n'importe quelle idée, plus ou moins innocente, en plan d'évasion ou de vol dont le point de départ était toujours leur chambre d'internat. Cependant, quand les plans en question venaient à se réaliser, Arthur devait admettre qu'ils s'amusaient bien, tous les deux...

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, puis revinrent vers leurs frères. Elwyn, dix-neuf ans, et Alister, vingt-et-un an, s'amusaient à se lancer du sable dans la figure à pleines poignées.

-Et c'est nous les plus jeunes... ricana le brun.

Finalement, quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'Elwyn donna enfin son accord après avoir vérifié l'heure, Alister se jeta à l'eau en hurlant de joie. Cymru alla piquer une tête du haut d'une petite corniche tandis que les deux autres prenaient un peu plus leur temps.

-Tu crois que l'âge mental d'Al c'est combien ? demanda le blond.

-Je parie sur un an, pouffa le futur scientifique.

-Un an ! T'es gentil ! J'aurais dit six mois !

-Je t'entends Arthur Kirkland ! tonitrua l'aîné de la famille.

Alors qu'Arthur l'ignorait et enlevait son bermuda pour finir en maillot de bain d'une couleur noire, sobre, il se sentit s'élever en l'air.

La moquerie sur son âge mental avait été celle de trop, et le roux comptait bien se venger de l'affront. Il lança son petit frère sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et se dirigea à grands pas vers la corniche d'où avait plongé Cymru quelques minutes auparavant.

-Lâche-moi espèce de crétin ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! criait Arthur. _You have whisky in the brain, you git _!

Seul un ricanement lui répondit, et il déglutit en comprenant ce que l'autre l'intention de faire.

-Aaaaaal, nan fais pas çaaaa ! Je te jure que je dirai plus jamais rien de méchant sur toi ! Tu es le plus gentil, le plus fort des grands forts !

-Tu as oublié "le plus beau", glissa malicieusement l'intéressé en jetant le blond dans l'eau.

En criant, le plus jeune s'enfonça dans la masse liquide. S'agitant dans tous les sens, il finit par remonter à la surface et prit une grande inspiration pour redonner de l'air à ses poumons. Il eut à peine le temps de le faire qu'il sentit deux mains appuyer avec force sur le haut de son crâne, le renvoyant dire bonjour aux poissons.

Il s'agita de toutes ses forces, paniqué et suffocant, jusqu'à ce que la pression disparaisse.

Il crachota à l'air libre et fusilla Cymru du regard.

Ce dernier lui offrait un immense sourire, à la fois moqueur et satisfait.

-Oh, toi ! gronda Arthur en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Son voisin de chambrée s'éloigna en rigolant, nageant plus rapidement. Arthur se retrouva fulminant à quelques mètres de la plage, son frère étant trop loin pour qu'il puisse le rattraper.

Aussitôt, il sentit quelques choses passer entre ses chevilles, et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, Elwyn avait refait surface, le faisant basculer à la renverse dans l'eau.

-Y'a pas à dire, faire chier p'tit Arty restera toujours mon activité favorie ~

Arthur râla à la phrase du roux et lui envoya une giclée d'eau en plein visage pour se venger, entraînant alors une bataille d'éclaboussements entre les quatre Kirkland.

Lorsque ce fut fini, ils retournèrent sur la plage afin de manger les sandwiches qu'ils avaient amenés, ainsi qu'une belle tarte aux fraises qu'Alister était allé acheter dans une boulangerie pas très loin du lieu.

Ils jouèrent alors aux cartes en buvant les bières irlandaises qu'Elwyn avait amenées, et Alister perdit à chaque fois, alors que Cymru triomphait... en trichant, bien entendu.

Puis ils retournèrent se baigner, jouer, se chamailler, se noyer, faire des concours à qui irait le plus loin ou arriverait à rester sous l'eau sans respirer le plus longtemps ou encore qui arriverait à sauter du plus haut endroit...

C'est donc exténués que les Kirkland reprirent la route, à l'exception d'Alister qui était de toute évidence increvable.

Arthur passa tout le trajet à comater sur l'épaule de Cymru qui lui, dormait déjà.

Le lendemain ils devaient retourner au lycée, et Arthur retrouver ses habituels auto-tortures mentales, mais... ils étaient heureux, en cet instant. Épuisés, vidés, Alister fut obligé de porter Arthur jusque sur le canapé lorsqu'ils furent rentrés mais... heureux.

* * *

_Et quelques chose me dit que cet état ne va pas durer ~ _

_Ce chapitre est à présent terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu même s'il a été fait moitié en trois mille ans, moitié un peu à l'arrache... je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour les suivants ! Merci de votre fidélité à tous !_


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 de cette fic, qui, je l'espère, continue de vous plaire !

Les choses vont commencer à bouger pour ce cher Arthur !

Et je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à **Uranee**, je l'ai écrit tout spécialement pour aujourd'hui, le jour de son anniversaire ! Je t'aime très très fort !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient encore et toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya

Rappel :

**Alister : **Ecosse

**Elwyn : **Irlande

**Cymru :** Pays de Galles

* * *

Arthur soupira devant sa feuille double, faisant tourner son stylo Bic entre ses doigts. Le week-end était déjà derrière lui, avec le lot d'émotions qu'il lui avait apporté. Il avait commencé à revenir vers Francis et ses frères lui avaient fait oublier tous les tracas de son quotidien à la mer.

Mais dès à présent, le stress du lycée revenait. Il savait le gérer et faisait toujours sérieusement ses devoirs, en temps et en heure, mais étant studieux, l'anxiété pointait toujours un minimum le bout de son nez.

Et commencer les deux premières heures de cours du lundi par un contrôle de maths ne contribuait pas à le détendre. Il ne détestait pas les maths, mais ce n'était pas une discipline pour laquelle il avait de l'affection… l'anglais préférait de loin les matières littéraires. Seul Elwyn était un adepte des disciplines scientifiques, et encore, lui était en Biologie, pas en Maths.

Le jeune homme fronça les yeux devant son dernier calcul, puis décida de le laisser tel quel. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il le refaisait et il voulait passer à la suite. Quelle idée d'avoir pris cette matière au lieu de l'Anglais Approfondi… sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas choisir la facilité, et il regrettait un peu. Sa moyenne dans la matière était assez juste, et faisait baisser les autres dans lesquelles il avait d'excellentes notes.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la question suivante. « À partir de la réponse à la question précédente, veuillez… bla bla bla. »

Bien. À quel moment devait-il donc aller se pendre ?

S'il avait été malhonnête, il aurait copié sur sa voisine de table, qui s'appelait Amandine lui semblait-il, et qui elle, était plutôt douée. Mais il était honnête. Tant pis pour lui.

Le moment où il rendit sa copie fut un réel soulagement, et il s'empressa de sortir tout en roulant sa cigarette, impatient de sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur sur son visage.

Il porta l'objet de son addiction à ses lèvres et fit barrière au vent en posant ses mains en coupe au-dessus du briquet. La flamme jaillit et il put inspirer la première bouffée de nicotine. L'effet agit bien vite et il se sentit soulagé.

Il s'adossa contre la grille de l'entrée du lycée. Le coin fumeur était désert étant donné que le prof avait permis à ceux qui avaient fini leur contrôle en avance de sortir dix minutes plus tôt. Un peu de solitude ne lui faisait pas de mal de temps en temps… il n'était jamais ou rarement seul chez lui ou bien à l'internat, aussi l'anglais appréciait d'avoir des petits moments rien qu'à lui. Par exemple, aller se balader en pleine nature, à pied ou à vélo, le week-end. Peut-être qu'ici il y avait moyen de se promener… un jour il irait repérer des coins et ferait le mur le soir.

Le blond avait fini sa cigarette lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la récréation du matin retentit. Bien vite, du monde afflua à la grille. Son aîné ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, un air furieux sur le visage.

-_Problem _? questionna Arthur.

-Je me suis tapé un trois en Maths… marmonna-t-il.

Cymru était bien pire qu'Arthur dans cette matière. Il considérait que les chiffres n'étaient qu'une perte de temps, préférant largement avoir le nez dans ses bouquins en tout genre. C'était un grand rêveur, il n'appréciait que la Chimie parce qu'il trouvait les expériences marrantes, et la Biologie parce qu'Elwyn l'avait bien converti.

-Maman va râler, soupira le brun. En même temps c'est elle qui voulait que je continue ça… pff… j'aurais pas dû l'écouter… enfin bon, et toi ?_ You're alright _?

-Mouais… j'ai aussi eu Maths, mais pas en résultat, un contrôle surprise… je pense pas avoir la moyenne.

Son frère posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire amusé.

-T'es pas mon frangin pour rien ! Je suis fier de toi !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et rigolant. Son sourire se fana un peu en voyant le « Bad Touch Trio » s'approcher d'eux. Il était composé de Francis, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ils étaient connus pour leurs frasques et logeaient tous les trois ensemble dans l'autre dortoir du lycée, situé dans un autre bâtiment que celui où étaient Arthur et son frère. Ils aimaient beaucoup, tous trois, faire des bêtises dans le lycée et leur dortoir. Ils animaient beaucoup les lieux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et tous les élèves connaissaient leur trio.

Cymru renifla lorsqu'ils approchèrent, il adorait Francis, mais les Kirkland n'aimaient pas trop Gilbert (sauf lorsqu'il avait de la bière) et encore moins Antonio.

-Bonjour ! les salua Francis avec un sourire.

-_Hi _! répondit Cymru qui se contenta d'un simple signe de tête envers les deux autres.

Arthur soupira et commença à rouler une deuxième cigarette, sentant le stress venir à grands pas. Cymru fronça les sourcils à cette vue.

-C'est ta première depuis qu'on est arrivés au lycée ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Non, la deuxième de la récré, précisa Arthur.

-Quoi ?!

L'exclamation ne venait pas de son frère qui commençait à peine à ouvrir la bouche pour le sermonner. Les deux anglais levèrent la tête sur le français qui avait les yeux froncés. Arthur se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, soudain, et pas à cause de ses sentiments. Il avait un peu l'impression de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac comme un gamin alors que… zut, il avait bien le droit de se pourrir la santé s'il en avait envie, non ?

-Oh ça va, soupira Arthur. Je fais ce que je veux, non ?

Francis lui ôta la cigarette des doigts, s'attirant un regard presque choqué de l'anglais.

-Que tu fumes juste parce que ton idiot de frère le fait est déjà ridicule, pas la peine d'augmenter en plus ta consommation ! Tu comptes faire quoi quand tu auras des problèmes de santé ?

-Je suis assez grand pour décider de tout ça par moi-même ! râla Arthur.

Cependant, le regard sombre du Français fit naître une pointe de culpabilité en lui. Il n'avait même plus envie de la fumer, cette cigarette… même si l'intervention de Francis l'énervait. Il payait lui-même les filtres, le tabac et les feuilles, après tout. Et certes il avait commencé stupidement. Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

-Et puis t'es marrant toi ! Une addiction c'est une addiction. Tu crois qu'on s'en défait comme ça ? Même si on a commencé de façon illogique ?

Il claqua des doigts à sa première question pour appuyer son propos. Les deux autres qui ricanaient quand Francis avait commencé à faire la leçon s'étaient tus.

-Et puis j'ai pas commencé _juste_ parce qu'Alister fume. Ça n'a putain de rien à voir. C'est juste que des fois on est assez con pour penser que c'est une solution pour…

Le regard bleu de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais également celui de Cymru, puis des amis de Francis le mirent soudainement mal à l'aise quant à la confession qu'il allait formuler. Il se sentit rougir.

-Pour… tenta-t-il.

-Pour quoi, Arthur ? demanda sobrement son voisin.

-Pour… pour rien ! Vous me faites chier, voilà, vous êtes contents ?

Sur ce il s'en alla, en colère contre lui même et particulièrement embarrassé. S'il avait commencé à fumer, c'était parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de son orientation sexuelle, de son amour pour son voisin, et puis aussi parce qu'Alister fumait souvent à proximité de lui, certes. Il n'avait aucune excuse valable, l'Anglais savait parfaitement qu'il avait été stupide, mais révéler que cela était issu d'une faiblesse était un peu trop pour sa propre fierté. Il marcha dans la rue adjacente au lycée pendant quelques temps, les mains dans les poches. Heureusement, il avait une heure d'étude après la récréation, ainsi que l'autorisation de sortir en ville pendant son temps libre.

Il y avait un parc auquel on accédait par un escalier ouvert sur la rue. Le parc surplombait le côté du lycée où il y avait le bâtiment du gymnase, on pouvait s'installer sur les murets qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient assez haut, on pouvait atterrir dans la rue si on en sautait. Atterrir et se casser la jambe, certes, mais atterrir tout de même.

Arthur y monta et s'assit sur le muret en soupirant. Il passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure blonde et posa un regard triste sur sa blague à tabac. Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé contre Francis et son frère. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit en plus… et Francis ne le méritait pas, d'autant plus qu'il avait raison dans ce qu'il avait dit.

Arthur sortit son portable et regarda l'écran sans trop savoir quoi faire. Sa fierté et aussi sa mauvaise foi lui donnait envie de continuer à faire comme si c'était lui qui avait raison, mais maintenant, le lycéen se rendait compte qu'il avait été un peu brutal.

Il hésita une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'envoyer un message d'excuse à son grand frère, qui lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave et s'enquérait de son état. Cela mit encore plus mal à l'aise Arthur. Le jeune homme avait inquiété son frère. Est-ce que c'était aussi le cas de Francis ? Que devait-il faire, décidément ?

Il écrit précipitamment un « _Je suis désolé. _»

Puis, il l'envoya rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Soupirant, il rangea le portable dans sa poche. Francis avait une option à cette heure-ci, il ne lui répondrait pas tout de suite.

Le blond rangea sa blague à tabac, renonçant à fumer cette fameuse cigarette, et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un paquet de feuilles et un stylo. Écrire pendant cette heure serait bien le seul moyen de se vider l'esprit et de se détendre un peu. Son ordinateur étant déchargé, des feuilles pour continuer à écrire son histoire policière suffiraient amplement.

Tranquillement, le lycéen remplit trois feuilles de son écriture avant que quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourna pour contempler deux yeux bleus derrière une paire de lunette. Un lycéen aux cheveux blonds et à la mèche rebelle, qui affichait une mine soucieuse. Alfred, son petit frère de cœur. Arthur fut étonné de le voir ici, et son regard l'inquiéta. L'Américain était toujours très énergique et enjoué, le voir dans un état inquiet voire stressé n'avait rien de bon.

-_Hello _! le salua son ami. Tu, euh… tu vas bien Arty ?

-_Oh, yes. And you _? lui sourit-il en retour.

-_Erm_…_ fine._

Arthur fronça les sourcils alors qu'Alfred s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le mur. Ses jambes se mirent à se balancer et à percuter régulièrement les pierres.

-Ça n'a pas l'air, pourtant…

Le blond aux yeux bleus se tourna vers lui. Cette fois il en était sûr : Alfred n'allait vraiment pas bien. Arthur passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules en l'encourageant du regard à se confier à lui.

-E-en fait c'est quelque chose que je n'ai encore dit à personne… sauf à Matthew, mais c'est pas pareil, c'est mon jumeau, ah ah…

Arthur resta silencieux, voyant qu'Alfred cherchait ses mots, mais il était content qu'Alfred lui fasse confiance au point de lui révéler un secret qui semblait si important pour lui, en deuxième en plus. Matthew était dans la même classe qu'Alfred, ils se ressemblaient physiquement beaucoup tous les deux, mais Matthew était beaucoup plus timide que son frère, plus doux et plus calme. Arthur l'appréciait beaucoup aussi.

-T-tu vois qui c'est, Ivan ?

-Ouais, il est en première S, c'est ça ? Le grand russe aux yeux violets ? Il me semble que vous vous parlez pas mal.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Alfred, prenant un peu confiance. On se dispute pas mal, mais c'est plus comme toi et Francis en fait… et… et en fait je crois que… s'il te plaît, ne me juge pas, je t'en prie… je crois que je l'aime…

Arthur resta silencieux face à cette révélation. Il ne s'y attendait pas, aussi il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre l'information. Puis, il se dépêcha de répondre ce qui lui passait par la tête en voyant les yeux brillants d'Alfred, qui menaçaient d'être inondés.

-Je ne vais pas te juger pour ça ! T-tu… tu avais déjà été attiré par des hommes avant ? demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas trop… je m'en suis peut-être jamais rendu compte… oh la la, je sais pas quoi faire ! Je devrais lui dire ? J'ai peur qu'on m'insulte ou qu'on se moque de moi ! Tu ne vas pas me repousser, penser que je vais essayer de te convertir ou ce genre de trucs, hein ? Hein Arty ?

Arthur rigola face au débit rapide de paroles du lycéen. Il avait toujours été très bavard et émotionnel…

-Déjà… pour la conversion, tu arrives trop tard, avoua-t-il, une boule au ventre.

Ça y'était. Il l'avait avoué à quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille proche. Son cœur battait plus vite sous l'effet de l'aveu. Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, même s'il savait qu'Alfred ne risquait pas de dévoiler ce genre de choses si lui-même avait peur de la réaction des gens.

Il n'avait pas envie que son ami subisse les mêmes dilemmes intérieurs que lui, la même peur ou le rejet, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il ne se sentait plus… seul. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou, même si cela lui paraissait complètement égoïste.

-_Whaaaaaaaaaaaat _? s'exclama Alfred. Sérieux, _dude _? Je pensais pas ! Tu le sais depuis quand ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

-Désolé… j'avais peur de le dire à qui que ce soit… y'a que mes frères et mes parents qui savent. Oui j'aime quelqu'un… et je le sais depuis la fin de ma troisième.

Alfred s'assit en tailleur sur le mur pour mieux regarder Arthur.

-Je comprends ! Mais quand même ! J'aurais rien dit tu sais ! C'est qui ? Ah, laisse-moi deviner… Francis, je parie ! Pour ça que tu lui parles quasiment plus ?

Arthur sa passa la main sur le visage. Il avait deviné en quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait de Francis… si jamais son secret venait à être ébruité, tout le monde finirait par apprendre le deuxième, visiblement.

-Oui c'est lui et oui c'est pour ça… soupira-t-il longuement.

-A-alors je… je peux te demander si c'est dur à vivre ? hésita Alfred.

-Pour moi ça l'est… ça me fait peur, même. Mais toi t'es pas comme moi, je suis sûr que tu l'assumeras plus facilement.

L'Anglais avait dit cela très sincèrement. Alfred était tellement extraverti qu'il était certain qu'il aurait moins de mal à sortir du placard et à l'assumer.

-Tu trouves ? C'est gentil ça ! Mais… ça me fait peur aussi, t'imagines pas à quel point… tu crois que je devrais le dire ? _Lui_ dire ?

-Oulah, calme-toi ! Ne t'emballe pas ! Réfléchis-y bien avant. Prends-le temps toi-même de t'accepter, déjà… et puis aussi, pour ce qui est du garçon en question, ça dépend de ce que tu veux. Si tu veux avoir une chance, attends de savoir ses préférences à lui…

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant tout le temps libre qu'il restait à Arthur. Parler de cela fit un bien incroyable à l'Anglais, ainsi qu'à Alfred d'ailleurs. Ils se sentaient compris, unis. Parler de cela à ses proches et être accepté était une chose, en parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenait et vivait les mêmes choses en était une autre. Cela aida Arthur à se sentir plus normal. S'être senti seul lui avait souvent donné la peur que quelque chose clochait chez lui alors que c'était faux.

Alfred le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, ils avaient changé de sujet en croisant un groupe de Terminales. Tous les deux riaient et souriaient.

-On pourra se reparler de tout ça, tu crois ? lui demanda timidement le blond aux yeux bleus.

-Bien sûr ! Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi… t'imagines même pas…

-_Really ? Greaaaat _! sourit largement son petit frère de cœur.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Affronter le reste de la journée lui semblait bien moins insurmontable désormais.

La sonnerie fit entendre son bruit strident et l'Anglais se hâta d'aller attendre devant sa prochaine salle de classe. Il ouvrit son portable lorsqu'il le sentit vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un message de Francis.

« _Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi je suis désolé… je m'inquiétais juste de ta santé, pardon. _»

Ce message réchauffa le cœur d'Arthur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Cela lui faisait immensément plaisir.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé assez normalement et calmement. Arthur était venu dans la salle commune du dortoir à la fin des cours afin de faire ses devoirs, il avait quelques recherches à faire pour cela, sur son ordinateur. Assis à une table ronde, seul, il était concentré sur sa besogne. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui venaient de temps en temps, la plupart préféraient larver dans leurs chambres en attendant le repas du soir. Le blond préférait finir ses devoirs avant, comme ça il pourrait avoir tout le loisir d'enquiquiner son frère.

Ce dernier lui envoya d'ailleurs un message sur la discussion instantanée de Facebook.

**Cymru Kirkland : **Tiens, je suis tombé là-dessus dans mon fil d'actualité ! Je me suis dit que peut-être, ça t'intéresserait !

Il avait joint le lien d'un article de webzine où des jeunes d'à peu près son âge et plus parlaient de leur coming-out dans leurs établissements. Arthur décida d'y jeter un œil par curiosité, faisant ainsi une petite pause dans son travail.

Le titre de l'article était en gros plan et le texte commençait immédiatement après, aussi, il lut, concentré.

Cette concentration l'empêcha d'entendre les bruits de pas légers dans la salle. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et il ferma le plus rapidement possible la page qu'il était en train de lire avant de se retourner. Un garçon de Terminale se tenait devant lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Un autre était juste derrière le premier, le même sourire ornant son visage. Arthur les avait déjà vus, ils avaient une assez mauvaise réputation. Cymru les avait dans sa classe et lui avait dit de se méfier de ce genre de types. Apparemment, ils avaient harcelé une fille l'année précédente.

-Salut Kirkland ! s'exclama, enjoué, le premier. Tu pourras dire à ton frangin que l'heure de son option de demain est décalée à l'heure suivante ?

Arthur déglutit. Il avait une très mauvaise impression. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient bien pu voir ? Et déduire ? Néanmoins, il se devait de continuer à faire bonne figure. Faire illusion. Rester droit et ne pas perdre la face.

-E-euh, ouais, pas de problème… je le lui dirai.

-Merci ! répondit l'autre en plissant ses yeux. T'as l'air cool comme gars, au fait, faudra qu'on parle ensemble, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre !

Sur ce ils s'en allèrent, laissant le jeune anglais sur sa chaise, une horrible intuition commençant à lui dévorer l'intérieur du ventre.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, et le début des problèmes pour Arthur ! Du coup, je préviens qu'à partir des prochains chapitres, le rating T va se justifier car le thème abordé va être assez lourd. Malgré ça j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours et que ce fut le cas de ce chapitre !

A la prochaine fois !


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée, je ne suis vraiment pas régulière dans mon rythme de publication... je suis incapable de sortir régulièrement si je ne m'y suis pas forcée dès le début. u.u

J'espère tout de même que vous me pardonnerez ce temps d'attente !

Bon, même si vous allez peut-être m'en vouloir parce que... vous ne saurez pas ce qui est arrivé à Arthur après. Eh eh. :p Car ce chapitre est du point de vue de Francis !

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Rappel :**

**Cymru** : Pays de Galles

* * *

Francis soupira en s'asseyant dans le bus avant de mettre ses écouteurs. Sa mère insistait toujours pour qu'il revienne chez lui le mercredi soir par le bus. Il adorait sa mère, vraiment. Elle était belle, gentille, douce, drôle, intelligente... il aimait beaucoup discuter avec elle, cuisiner avec elle aussi, juste passer du temps ensemble en somme.

Néanmoins, se lever à cinq heures et demi du matin le jeudi ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. De plus, il avait du aider Gilbert jusqu'à tard la veille au soir pour sa dissertation d'Histoire... autant dire que le Français n'était absolument pas réveillé.

Une chanson française, calme, se répandit dans ses oreilles et il plongea rapidement dans un demi-sommeil agréable. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, les autres élèves dans le car étaient tout aussi comateux que lui, et le trajet durait bien une heure. De quoi finir un peu sa nuit. Et de quoi oublier un peu ses soucis, également.

Arthur avait accepté de le voir les week-end, bien que Francis se demandât toujours pourquoi il évitait de le côtoyer au lycée. De plus, depuis le début de la semaine... Arthur respirait l'anxiété. Cela se voyait. Cela ne pouvait pas être un contrôle qui le stressait autant. Francis avait en outre remarqué que l'Anglais changeait de visage en compagnie de son aîné. C'était tout l'avantage de l'observer sans être à ses côtés, il repérait plus facilement ce qui n'allait pas. Clairement, Arthur avait un problème nouveau. Et s'il le cachait à son grand frère, c'est que ce problème ne devait pas être des moindres.

Dans son demi-sommeil, il vit justement Arthur. Un Arthur souriant, comme avant le lycée. Il sourit inconsciemment à cette vision. Il était bien plus beau comme ça, Arthur. Même s'il l'était sans sourire. Lorsqu'il en faisait un, cela illuminait son visage. C'était toujours des sourires sincères qu'il affichait.

Francis essaya de garder cette image dans son esprit durant tout le trajet. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ? Il avait fini par admettre qu'il était _peut-être _bien amoureux d'Arthur.

Ce qui était un peu problématique dans le sens où Arthur ne savait même pas qu'il était bi.

Car oui, Arthur était son ami d'enfance et ils avaient pris des bains ensemble, pareil à la mer, quand ils étaient petits. Et plus tard, il y avait les douches au collège, tout ça... Ils avaient aussi déjà dormi dans le même lit ou sous la même tente. Francis ne l'avait jamais regardé de manière pas très catholique par rapport à ça mais... Arthur pourrait justement mal réagir. Cela pouvait briser leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Voire leur amitié... déjà fragile.

Il aurait pu finir par le lui dire mais Arthur s'était éloigné de lui... il n'osait donc plus. Bien qu'il ne doutât par qu'Arthur pourrait se montrer compréhensif. Il venait d'une famille très tolérante envers tout. Mais leur amitié était devenue quelque chose de bancal à sa grande tristesse, il préférait garder ce genre de choses pour plus tard. Et puis Arthur l'avait peut-être remarqué tout seul. Francis était discret mais ne se cachait pas particulièrement non plus.

Le bus finit par atteindre sa destination finale, le lycée. Francis en descendit en soupirant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux un peu bouclés. Cela ne le torturait pas mais cela lui faisait une nouvelle chose à gérer, en plus de l'anxiété nouvelle d'Arthur. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si ce-dernier ne s'était pas éloigné de lui. D'ailleurs il devait découvrir ça aussi.

Cette année de Première était décidément chargée en émotions, et elle n'avait pas commencé depuis longtemps pourtant.

Le Français se dirigea tout d'abord vers les abris bus, à côté de la grille d'entrée. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Gilbert et Antonio, s'y trouvaient. Le premier rigolait bruyamment, comme à son habitude, ses yeux rouges posés sur l'Espagnol qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier faisait une moue boudeuse.

-Bonjour, leur sourit Francis. Un problème Tonio ?

-Lovi m'a encore mis un vent alors que je voulais juste lui dire bonjour, ronchonna Antonio. Et Gil se fout de moi depuis tout à l'heure.

Francis donna une tape sur le crâne de Gilbert, faisant voler ses cheveux blancs. Les yeux verts d'Antonio devinrent alors plus rieurs et une sourire illumina son visage mate.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer, Gil ~ sourit Francis. Comment vous allez ?

-Bien, marmonna l'Allemand en se massant le crâne. Mon prof de Physique est absent pour les deux premières heures...

-_¡ Bien también ! _**(«Bien aussi !») **sourit joyeusement le brun. Et toi ?

-Oh ça va... fatigué, mais ça va.

Les trois amis restèrent à l'entrée du lycée, riant et parlant, attirant les regards des autres. Regards qu'ils ignorèrent, habitués à attirer l'attention. Ils la recherchaient souvent, il fallait dire, avec leurs bêtises.

Francis était heureux d'avoir ces deux-là comme meilleurs amis. Ils étaient tous les deux joyeux, drôles et toujours partants pour faire des bêtises, mais surtout, ils étaient toujours là quand ça n'allait pas. Ils se trouvaient dans la plupart de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Ils finirent par se rendre en cours quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Francis se rendit au deuxième étage du premier bâtiment à l'entrée du lycée. Il n'y avait qu'Arthur, assit par terre, contre le mur, le regard dans le vide. Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil en voyant que le petit blond n'avait pas réagi à son arrivée. Même pas un regard. Il semblait qu'Arthur ne l'ait même pas entendu ou vu.

-Arthur ? appela doucement Francis.

L'Anglais sursauta violemment et leva ses yeux verts vers son ami, puis il soupira en posant une main sur son coeur.

-Tu m'as fait peur, _dammit_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Francis posa son sac et s'assit à côté d'Arthur, surpris de sa réaction.

-Mais je viens d'arriver devant toi...

-Oui eh bien... je pensais à d'autres trucs... je t'avais pas vu... marmonna Arthur en baissant les yeux. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Le ton d'Arthur était détaché, mais son regard évitait absolument de se poser sur lui. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas _avant_. Même depuis qu'il l'évitait. Clairement, Arthur avait un problème.

-Tu en es sûr ? insista Francis en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Oui, je te dis que oui ! s'exclama Arthur en se frottant nerveusement le poignet.

L'attitude de son cadet l'inquiétait fortement. Il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise... il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Et l'intuition de Francis lui disait que cette fois, personne à part Arthur ne pourrait le renseigner. Il avait vu son attitude avec son frère les jours précédents, il semblait bien plus détendu, masque qui tombait lorsqu'il n'était plus en sa compagnie. Ce dernier ne savait rien. Donc, ses autres frères non plus, probablement. Les Kirkland n'étaient pas du genre à garder leurs secrets, ils les partageaient entre eux. Si l'un ne savait rien, les autres non plus.

Et les frères d'Arthur étant ses plus proches confidents, les autres amis de l'Anglais ne devaient rien savoir non plus.

Cela effrayait encore plus Francis. Il le voyait, qu'il y avait un problème, comme une évidence. Il allait tout de même demander à Cymru s'il n'était au courant de rien, mais il en doutait. Et le fait qu'Arthur ne dise rien de ses soucis à ses frères était inquiétant. Le blond n'avait pas pour habitude de garder tous ses problèmes, il savait en parler si besoin, pour se soulager. S'il ne le faisait pas...

-Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, hein ? lui demanda Francis.

Arthur tourna alors la tête vers lui. Son regard était perdu, un peu vague, comme s'il n'avait pas trop conscience d'où il était. De toute évidence, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le moment présent, perdu dans son esprit.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je suis là si tu as besoin, insista son ami. Pour n'importe quoi. D'accord ?

-Oh... euh... oui. Merci. C'est gentil. Mais ça va, je t'assure. Ca va. Tout va bien.

De nouveau, le Français perdit son regard. Arthur avait un peu trop répété que tout allait bien pour que ce soit convaincant... mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression que son ami avait cherché à le convaincre, il essayait plutôt... de se convaincre lui-même. Une boule se noua dans le ventre de Francis. Que se passait-il ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de parler plus à Arthur car les autres élèves arrivèrent, dont certains avec qui il s'entendait bien, et ils durent entrer dans la salle de classe.

Le blond au yeux bleus était placé derrière son ami pendant ce cours, et il laissa son regard vagabonder sur sa nuque, à la fois triste et angoissé. Le lycéen détestait que quelqu'un qu'il aimait souffre, et il détestait encore plus d'ignorer la cause de cette souffrance.

Alors, discrètement, il fit passer un mot à Arthur pendant que le professeur écrivait au tableau.

_« Je vois bien que tu vas mal, ne mens pas. »_

Il vit Arthur hésiter un peu puis griffonner une réponse avant de lui rendre le bout de papier.

_« Je vais bien. Je suis juste épuisé. Cauchemars. Rien de dramatique. T'en fais pas. C'est le stress des cours, je galère un peu. »_

Francis contempla les mots griffonnés par Arthur, de son écriture élégante et fine. L'excuse pouvait tenir la route, s'il était épuisé et souffrait de cauchemars, même si du coup, le « je vais bien » était un comble. Mais, voulant être sûr, il écrivit une dernière phrase sur le mot avant de le passer à l'Anglais.

_« Jure moi que c'est vrai et que tu ne me mens pas, Arthur. »_

Il attendit la réponse, fébrile. Elle ne tarda pas.

_« Je te le jure, Francis. »_

Le français contempla le mot puis il esquissa un pauvre sourire. Si Arthur le lui jurait, alors il lui faisait confiance. Il soupira de soulagement tout en espérant que son problème de fatigue et de cauchemars passerait vite.

oOoOoOo

Le Français soupira devant son exercice d'anglais. Arthur n'était pas là pour l'aider, et Gilbert et Antonio ne parlaient que le français et leurs langues natales, à savoir respectivement l'allemand et l'espagnol. C'était pratique d'avoir un lycée qui favorisait la venue d'étudiants venant d'autres pays pour les devoirs linguistiques... sauf quand la ou les personnes demandée(s) n'étai(ent) pas là bien entendu.

Heureusement, son désespoir ne fut pas inutile car l'aîné d'Arthur débarqua dans la salle d'étude où le Français travaillait. Il salua vaguement les amis de Francis et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier.

Il poussa un soupir au moment où il se posa sur la chaise et Francis esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ta journée est si pénible que ça ?

-Oh, t'imagines même pas. Mais regarde.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en montra le contenu à Francis. Celui-ci pouffa de rire. C'étaient des livres du CDI du lycée, Cymru avait pour habitude d'en voler quelques uns. Il appelait ça une mission de sauvetage car, prétendait-il, ces livres n'étaient jamais lus par personne et qu'ils seraient bien mieux dans sa propre bibliothèque, y vivant une vraie vie de livre.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif ou désespéré, Cym. Avec toi, on perd toute notion de bien ou de mal, rigola le Français.

L'Anglais eut un sourire particulièrement fier qui fit encore plus rire Francis. Le brun se pencha alors par-dessus l'épaule de son ami pour regarder ce sur quoi il travaillait, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Besoin d'aide Franny ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Oh, c'est pas de refus. J'aimerais être plus doué... soupira l'intéressé.

-Oh t'en fais pas, ça va venir... tu sais, généralement les gens apprennent plus facilement l'anglais ou d'autres langues grâce à internet, aux jeux vidéo, aux séries ou films et aux livres... tu devrais regarder des trucs en VOSTFR et lire des petits trucs en anglais, le rassura le plus âgé.

Francis se gratta pensivement sa barbe de quelques jours.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais faire ça, oui.

-Je te prêterai des bouquins si tu veux. Enfin, en attendant, voyons un peu cet exercice !

Ils restèrent là durant une bonne heure. Cymru était dispensé de sport à l'année, aussi n'était-il pas en cours. Antonio finit par devoir retourner en cours et Gilbert resta car il séchait. Cependant, il se faisait discret, jouant à la PSP, écouteurs sur les oreilles. Francis, lui, avait pas mal d'heures d'étude ce jour-là.

Cymru était un bon professeur, patient. Il expliquait bien, aussi, ce que Francis appréciait. Ils riaient souvent ensemble. Le Français avait toujours aimé les quatre frères Kirkland, tous autant qu'ils étaient. De vrais amis, drôles et gentils. Leurs parents aussi étaient adorables. Il n'aurait pu rêver de meilleurs voisins que cette petite famille...

-Cymru ! s'exclama une voix.

Le brun se retourna. Une fille de sa classe venait de l'interpeller, un regard un peu paniqué sur le visage. Francis la connaissait, elle était hongroise et se nommait Elizaveta.

-Oui ? s'inquiéta l'interpellé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Arthur est à l'infirmerie ! Il est tombé dans les escaliers et il est blessé !

* * *

Si vous n'aimez pas ma fin, tapez dans vos mains ! *clap clap*

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! Je vais faire des efforts pour sortir les suivants plus tôt, promis !

A la prochaine, si vous avez apprécié n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, vous aurez droit à des cours particuliers donnés par Cymru ! :p


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire celui-là, même s'il n'y a pas des masses de dialogue !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Diclaimer : **Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Rappel/Note : **Elizabeth Kirkland est Britannia, Cymru est Pays de Galles et Alister est Ecosse.

* * *

Arthur soupira, sur le lit d'infirmerie. Il était assis, le dos calé contre un coussin, sa cheville et sa jambe lui faisant un mal de chien. Les allées et venues des infirmières l'avait fatigué et il n'aimait pas que l'on s'inquiète de trop pour lui. Physiquement, mis à part la douleur... il allait bien.

C'était tout le reste qui n'allait pas.

Le jeune homme avait eu beau essayer de faire croire aux deux lycéens que la page qu'il lisait s'était ouverte par erreur, ils avaient réussi à le coincer. Ils avaient appelé le pire cafteur du lycée dans le but de lui dire qu'Arthur était gay, puisque selon ses dires, il s'en foutait puisque ce n'était pas vrai.

Avant que le garçon en question n'arrive devant eux, il avait craqué, tétanisé, et avait avoué.

Il s'était pris lui-même dans un engrenage douloureux, où s'il ne voulait pas que son secret soit dévoilé au lycée tout entier ou qu'il ne se fasse passer à tabac, il devait faire ce que les deux autres voulaient.

Pour être bien certains qu'il avait compris la nature de la menace, l'un des deux lui avait fait un croche-pied dans les escaliers, qu'il avait dévalé. Arthur préférait relativiser en se disant que ses blessures n'étaient pas vraiment graves. Une infirmière avait posé un pack de glace contre sa cheville et appliqué une pommade sur son poignet.

Alors que le lycéen se demandait si on allait le laisser repartir en cours ou non après la fin de son heure de permanence, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Cymru et Francis.

Le premier se précipita à son chevet, un air très inquiet sur son visage.

-Comment tu vas ? C'est grave ? Tu t'es fait très mal ? Comment est-ce que tu es tombé ? débita son frère à toute vitesse.

-_Hey, keep calm _! l'enjoignit Arthur. C'est pas grave, l'infirmière a dit que j'aurais plus du tout mal dans quelques jours. Et j'ai... juste trébuché.

Il se força à regarder son aîné dans les yeux en mentant, sans rougir. Cymru sembla soulagé et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Je te jure, quel maladroit ! râla-t-il.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Arthur ? demanda alors Francis en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur acquiesça en s'efforçant de garder son regard sur son frère. Mentir à sa famille était bien plus facile que de proférer un mensonge en fixant les yeux bleus de Francis.

-C'est pas grand chose, je vous assure. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés...

Le brun posa sa main sur la chevelure emmêlée de son petit frère et s'appliqua à l'ébouriffer encore plus avec un petit sourire.

-Attends que je dise ça à maman, là tu vas être désolé de l'avoir inquiétée !

Arthur gonfla un peu ses joues, boudeur. Elizabeth Kirkland allait certainement insister pour qu'il revienne à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. D'un côté il aurait pu être tranquille chez lui, et se reposer loin de ses soucis, mais ce serait également un signe de faiblesse. S'il continuait à aller en cours, en marchant normalement malgré la douleur, peut-être que ses deux bourreaux l'enquiquineraient moins. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

-Je lui dirai ce week-end ! Je vais pas rentrer à la maison alors qu'il reste plus que demain avant le week-end ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Ça te ferait un jour de week-end en plus, justement, argua Francis qui voulait que le petit blond se repose.

Arthur soupira.

-On a un contrôle demain, lui rappela-t-il. J'ai aucune envie d'avoir à le rattraper alors que j'ai révisé !

Francis et Cymru finirent par s'avouer vaincus, mais l'infirmière décida de garder Arthur pour la fin de la journée, afin que sa cheville se repose. L'Anglais accepta et son frère promit de venir le chercher à la fin des cours pour l'aider à remonter dans le dortoir. Francis, quant à lui, comptait lui prendre ses devoirs et cours qui lui restaient. Son frère envisagea même de sécher pour lui tenir compagnie, mais Arthur feint d'être épuisé, et ils s'en allèrent tous deux.

La fin de la journée allait être longue, mais le blond avait besoin de se concentrer sur ses pensées.

Il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause des deux lycéens. Il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher complètement sur les pieds, bien qu'il ne soit pas en position de force, et il allait devoir avoir quelques coups d'avance sur eux, des excuses inventées, et surtout, ne jamais rester trop loin de ses amis.

Ils allaient bien finir par se lasser et trouver une autre victime...

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis qu'Arthur était tombé dans les escaliers. Jamais le jeune lycéen n'aurait pu penser qu'un état mental puisse dégringoler à ce point-là en aussi peu de temps.

Les deux lycéens, Julien et Baptiste, étaient toujours là où il ne les attendait pas. Ils le coinçaient dans le dortoir, à l'extérieur du lycée quand il allait acheter de la nourriture, etc. Ils avaient commencé par lui extorquer son argent. Arthur se sentait mal de voir l'argent que ses parents gagnaient aller dans les mains de ces deux-là.

Il y avait les insultes aussi. Prononcées à voix basse, mais qu'il entendait très bien. À chaque fois, Arthur serrait les dents en se retenant de répliquer. Le pire était quand ils insultaient son grand frère.

Ils se servaient du peu qu'ils connaissaient de leur « camarade de classe » pour faire enrager Arthur.

Cependant, l'Anglais se taisait toujours, en se répétant inlassablement que lui savait bien que Cymru n'était pas comme ils le prétendaient et que ce-dernier se fichait totalement de ce que l'on pouvait bien dire dans son dos.

Les deux garçons s'amusaient aussi à le faire trébucher dans les couloirs, à le pousser contre les casiers, à le bousculer dans le self quand il y avait beaucoup de monde pour faire tomber son plateau… C'était une multitude de petites choses qui minaient de plus en plus le Britannique.

À la fin de la semaine, ils avaient commencé à lui envoyer leurs devoirs d'anglais et d'une de leurs matières littéraires pour le forcer à les faire. Déjà qu'Arthur avait beaucoup de travail, mais en plus, bosser sur des sujets d'un niveau plus élevé que le sien… il était obligé de travailler en plus la nuit.

Et à l'intérieur de son crâne, c'était l'enfer. Le lycéen détestait l'idée d'être pieds et poings liés devant ces deux-là, devant quiconque. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, mais sa peur le tenaillait. Si ces deux-là lui faisaient subir tout ça parce qu'il aimait les hommes, pourquoi d'autres ne le feraient pas si cela venait à se savoir ? Arthur ne pourrait pas supporter ce harcèlement continu venant d'un plus grand nombre d'élèves encore. Alors même s'il se détestait de faire cela, il se taisait, faisait bonne figure devant ses frères, ses amis. Jouer la comédie et faire semblant que tout allait bien était bien trop facile. Combien de personnes avaient pu faire ça avant lui, combien le feraient, et dont on ne saurait jamais qu'elles souffraient ?

Le blond secoua sa tête pour refouler tout ça au fond de lui. C'était le week-end. Il avait promis à Francis de passer du temps avec lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher cela en tirant la tête.

Laissant de côté son ordinateur, qu'il fixait sans le voir depuis quelques minutes, Arthur se leva avant d'aller essayer d'aplatir un peu sa chevelure rebelle devant son miroir. En vain.

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il troqua son vieux jean troué/rapiécé à chaîne et clous de punk et son t-shirt blanc déchiré par endroit et personnalisé à la peinture lors d'un festival par un jean simple, noir, et une chemise blanche à manche courte.

Puis, il traversa sa maison en clamant qu'il allait chez son voisin, ignorant la remarque moqueuse d'Alister qui lui disait de penser à se protéger.

Francis vint rapidement lui ouvrir la porte avec un large sourire, qui eut pour effet de faire rosir les joues d'Arthur.

-Bonjour Thutur ! s'exclama-t-il.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Francis rigola et le fit entrer dans la maison.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda le Français.

-Je sais pas trop… on pourrait aller se balader dans le village nan ? Ou à l'extérieur.

-Bonne idée. J'ai repéré un nouveau coin assez joli il n'y a pas longtemps !

Arthur accepta de l'y suivre et Francis attrapa des muffins à la myrtille dans la cuisine, laissa un petit mot à sa mère sur la table et sortit après avoir pris une sacoche pour y mettre les gâteaux et une bouteille d'eau.

L'Anglais en profita pour le détailler discrètement. Lui aussi avait une chemise blanche, mais aux manches remontées, et un jean bleu foncé qui le mettait très bien en valeur. Un ruban bleu tout simple retenant ses cheveux complétait le tout. Le plus jeune soupira discrètement. Francis accordait un certain intérêt à son apparence car il aimait plaire, mais il était à peu près certain que son ami ne faisait pas exprès d'être aussi classe et élégant sans avoir besoin de beaucoup.

Les mains dans les poches, Arthur suivit Francis dans le village.

-C'est trop tard pour que tu retournes chercher ta guitare ? déclara soudain le plus grand. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu jouer !

-O-oh, euh… je peux aller la chercher si tu veux ! sourit Arthur, un peu hésitant. Je reviens !

L'Anglais tapa un petit sprint jusqu'à sa maison et attrapa sa guitare dans sa housse, puis repartit en ignorant Alister qui se moquait en lui demandant s'il avait oublié de quoi se protéger. Il rejoignit enfin Francis là où il l'avait laissé, un peu essoufflé.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de te presser autant tu sais ! soupira son ami. On est pas pressés, on a toute l'après-midi !

Arthur se retint de dire qu'il avait envie de profiter au maximum de la proximité de Francis. Les week-end étaient en train de devenir _leurs_ moments où ils étaient rien que tous les deux. Des moments spéciaux, volés, qui faisaient beaucoup de bien à Arthur. Quand il était avec Francis, le lycéen oubliait tous ses soucis, ses peurs, et le reste. Il profitait de l'instant présent et était heureux. Alors il comptait bien en profiter à fond. Arthur était certain que cela seul l'aiderait à tenir et à rester fort. L'énergie positive de Francis lui redonnait du courage et de la confiance en lui.

Ainsi, les deux garçons empruntèrent un chemin forestier un peu à l'extérieur de leur village. Francis faisait l'essentiel de la conversation mais cela ne le gênait pas outre-mesure, Arthur avait toujours été un peu plus taciturne que lui, et il dialoguait tout de même volontiers avec lui.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas du lycée. Ils avaient pas mal de goûts en commun et en profitaient.

Arthur racontait les dernières frasques d'Alfred tandis que Francis lui parlaient des bêtises qu'il faisait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, dans les dortoirs. Leurs rires devaient s'entendre à plusieurs kilomètres mais ils s'en fichaient.

Bien vite, Francis guida son ami à l'endroit dont il parlait : en traversant un pont en bois caché derrière des fourrés et en marchant une ou deux minutes, ils tombèrent sur une petite cascade qui glougloutait paisiblement, des rochers plats la surplombant. Quelques fleurs égayaient le tableau bien que Francis assura qu'en plein été, c'était bien plus joli.

Arthur adora tout de suite l'endroit et se posa avec sa guitare pour improviser une chanson.

Francis s'assit face à lui en souriant, écoutant la voix très agréable d'Arthur, impressionné par ses doigts qui virevoltaient sur les cordes.

Quand Arthur finit de jouer et de chanter, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants pour préserver l'unicité de l'instant.

Francis finit par sortir les gâteaux et l'eau de son sac pour qu'ils les mangent en papotant tranquillement. Arthur raconta les dernières frasques de Cymru, qui méritait bien qu'on écrive des livres à son sujet tellement ses bêtises étaient exceptionnelles -il avait mis une pomme de terre dans le pot d'échappement du scooter d'un garçon qu'il détestait, l'explosion avait fait un bruit très intéressant-, puis Francis, inspiré par les cordes que grattait distraitement Arthur, sortit un papier de sa sacoche pour le lui tendre.

Le blond aux yeux verts regarda la feuille d'un air interloqué, s'interrompant dans ses gestes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il.

-Un papier que j'ai pris à la vie scolaire, répondit-il. Je pense que ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser !

Arthur posa sa fidèle guitare acoustique à côté de lui et saisit la feuille de papier glacé entre ses doigts.

-Un concert de rock ?! s'exclama Arthur. Ils veulent vraiment faire ça au lycée ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Je crois que c'est une demande de plusieurs élèves ! Tu sais qu'il y a eu un concert de musique électro l'année dernière, et autres trucs qui passent pas mal à la radio… eh bien cette année, c'est du rock, et ils demandent des participants ! Il y aura une audition, je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être y participer !

Francis sut qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en voyant les yeux d'Arthur s'illuminer.

Arthur rêvait de jouer sur une scène depuis tout petit. Il ne voulait plus devenir une rock star comme c'était le cas auparavant, préférant devenir écrivain, si possible, mais jouer devant un public au moins une fois était un objectif qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il adorait jouer de la guitare et chanter, s'il pouvait faire l'un des deux, voire les deux en même temps -après tout pourquoi pas !- il serait parfaitement comblé.

-Merci Francis ! Je vais tout faire pour être sélectionné ! s'exclama-t-il. Merci, merci, merci ! J'aurais jamais vu ça si tu me l'avais pas filé !

Sur ce, il s'empressa de prendre le Français dans ses bras, envoyant se faire voir ses rougissements et son cœur battant trop fort.

Francis rougit avant de sourire.

Si Arthur était heureux, alors il l'était aussi. De plus, il était absolument certain que l'Anglais avait toutes ses chances d'y arriver !

Désormais, il avait hâte que ce concert prévu pour la veille des vacances de Noël arrive.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! A la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à commenter, Arthur viendra vous chanter une chanson en récompense (ou Francis vous faire des gâteaux, ou les deux tant qu'à faire) ! :p


	9. Chapitre 8

Heeeeere ! Je suis désolée de la longueur des chapitres qui ne cesse de s'amenuiser. Je fais des efforts, mais écrire cette fic est de plus en plus dur et je n'ai qu'une hâte : en poser le point final. Cependant je ne vais pas la bâcler. Mais je vais essayer de la finir vite, avant de la détester. TwT

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Sauf les parents d'Arthur qui sont des OC (je crois bien en tout cas).

**Note : **Elizabeth Kirkland est Britannia, Herbert Kirkland est Hibernia (comme ça on peut le surnommer Beber quel que soit son nom *sort*), Cymru est Pays de Galles, Elwyn est Irlande et Alister est Écosse.

* * *

-Cinq sur vingt en Français ? s'exclama Elizabeth.

Arthur baissa le nez tandis que ses deux plus grands frères arrêtaient de discuter ensemble pour contempler leurs parents et leur frère.

Herbert Kirkland fronça ses sourcils roux et gratta pensivement sa courte barbe en regardant lui aussi son plus jeune fils. Ce dernier ne disait rien, se contentant de contempler ses chaussures.

-C'est la troisième note de ce genre que tu ramènes, Arthur… continua la brune. Tes résultats ont toujours été excellents dans ces matières ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ?

-Rien du tout _Mom_ ! protesta Arthur. J'ai mal travaillé, c'est tout !

-Tu travailles tous les soirs jusqu'à pas d'heure ! intervint son père. Quand je t'ai réveillé lundi dernier, tu avais un cahier ouvert sur toi !

Arthur ne dit rien de plus. Il travaillait dur, ne serait-ce que pour accomplir les devoirs qui lui donnaient les deux autres, mais ses notes commençaient à ne plus suivre. Le lycéen était fatigué, stressé, et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en contrôle. Il avait beau apprendre tant qu'il voulait, devant les copies, impossible de se rappeler des notions essentielles.

-Arthur… l'appela Elizabeth.

Ce dernier releva la tête et se sentit encore plus coupable devant l'air inquiet de sa mère.

-Je ne vais pas te punir pour des notes, je sais que tu travailles dur, et ça ne t'aiderait en rien. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises, c'est bien compris ? Alors ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche. Il aurait voulu dire qu'en effet, il n'allait pas bien du tout, qu'il était sévèrement en manque de tabac à cause de son sevrage forcé puisqu'il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour s'en acheter, qu'il devait en voler à son frère, que cela le faisait culpabiliser. Qu'il se haïssait d'être faible, que les coups et les insultes l'épuisaient, qu'il avait peur, qu'on avait jeté son exposé durement fait dans les toilettes, qu'on avait vidé son sac dans sa poubelle et qu'on avait forcé son casier pour y déchirer en petits morceaux ses cours.

Il avait trop peur de parler. Que tout soit encore pire s'il le faisait. Arthur se sentait complètement coincé. Et puis, si on ne le prenait pas au sérieux ? Il était un garçon après tout, petit, mais il savait a priori se défendre. Qui le croirait ? Et s'il en parlait à ses parents ou à ses frères, cela pourrait être pire. Les deux autres pourraient se venger, prétexter que tout ça était faux. Après tout il n'y avait aucun témoin, personne ne pourrait rien faire, et le quotidien d'Arthur serait pire encore.

-Je vais bien _Mom_, je t'assure, sourit-il avec son visage le plus convaincant.

Elizabeth Kirkland soupira. Elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue mais ne pouvait pas forcer son fils à lui dire ce qui le taraudait.

-Très bien…

-Quand est ton audition ? questionna son mari, désireux d'aborder un sujet plus susceptible de plaire à son fils.

Aussitôt, le visage de ce dernier s'illumina un peu plus et il sourit.

-La semaine prochaine ! s'exclama-t-il. Juste avant les vacances de la Toussaint !

-La veille d'Halloween ? questionna Alister distraitement.

Arthur acquiesça.

Lui et ses frères appréciaient beaucoup Halloween, ils le fêtaient chaque année et ils comptaient le faire encore longtemps.

Cette année-là, ils comptaient mêler Francis à la fête, par ailleurs. L'année précédente, les Kirkland n'avaient pas osé, à cause des états d'âme de leur plus jeune frère.

-D'ailleurs… je peux aller chez Francis ? demanda-t-il avec un regard incertain.

-Bien entendu mon chéri, sourit Elizabeth.

-Il compte m'aider pour mon audition… à choisir un morceau ou autre… expliqua Arthur. J'espère vraiment que je vais être pris !

Sa famille le regarda partir en souriant. Ils étaient contents qu'Arthur ait ces moments pour être loin de ses soucis, et qu'il soit heureux au moins l'espace d'un instant.

oOoOoOo

Francis regarda la liste des chansons, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

-Je sais que tu m'as demandé mon avis, mais je t'avoue que je n'y connais pas grand-chose… soupira Francis. Y'a plein de chansons que je ne connais que de nom…

Arthur passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

-D'accord. Je comptais les jouer dans l'ordre, de toute façon. Comme ça tu pourras me dire ce qui te semble le mieux.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème que je ne sois pas musicien ?

-Non. Mes frères jouent aussi d'instruments, et Cym de la guitare comme moi. J'ai choisi cette liste-là avec eux. Je leur fait confiance pour me juger sur la partie technique, maintenant, il me faut une oreille pour écouter, pas des yeux pour analyser comment je joue.

Francis acquiesça, pas très sûr de lui. Arthur accorda sa guitare et commença à jouer et à chanter en même temps. Francis l'avait encouragé dans sa volonté de passer l'audition pour être chanteur et guitariste. Au pire, s'il n'était pas sélectionné pour le chant, il gardait toutes ses chances pour la guitare, ou inversement d'ailleurs.

Le Français s'adossa contre sa tête de lit en souriant. La voix d'Arthur était très belle, un peu grave, envoûtante. Et il était très attirant lorsqu'il jouait.

Arthur joua quatre morceaux d'affilée avant de s'arrêter, essoufflé. Francis lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, que le musicien prit avec un regard reconnaissant.

-Avant que tu ne continues… hésita Francis. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Que j'aurais du te dire il y a un moment.

Arthur, avalant quelques gorgées d'eau, tourna son regard vers lui, interrogateur.

Francis, embarrassé, tourna son regard sur ses doigts qu'il avait entremêlé, pas assez à l'aise pour soutenir le regard d'Arthur. Il avait un petit peu peur de sa réaction à vrai dire.

-S'il te plaît… ne m'en veux pas d'accord ? Et désolé de te dire ça maintenant, surtout… mais… voilà, je suis… bisexuel.

Arthur s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il venait d'ingérer et se mit à tousser. Francis, un peu inquiet, vint lui tapoter le dos jusqu'à ce que le blond aux yeux verts se calme.

-Q-quoi ? dit celui-ci d'un ton étranglé.

-J-je suis… Arthur, tu m'as très bien entendu !

Le plus jeune le regarda en clignant des yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise.

S'il s'était attendu à une révélation pareille, balancée sans préparation…

-Et… c'est comme ça que tu me l'annonces ? Maintenant ? Mais, depuis quand ? s'agaça-t-il.

Francis détourna un peu les yeux. Arthur était visiblement agacé… bien qu'il ne sache pas que si son ami l'était, c'était plus à cause de la facilité avec laquelle Francis avait annoncé cela, alors que lui en était parfaitement incapable. Et aussi du fait que cette annonce avait fait naître en lui une pointe d'espoir alors qu'il se refusait totalement à se faire de fausses joies à ce sujet.

-Depuis un ou deux ans… je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais été contre l'idée en elle-même… avoua-t-il.

-…

-Arthur ? T-tu… tu m'en veux, ou…

Arthur secoua la tête, gêné.

-N-nan… en même temps j'étais pas très proche de toi pendant cette dernière année… je suppose que ça devait pas être facile à dire…

-T'imagines même pas… enfin ça a été. Je pensais que c'était plus dur que ça de s'assumer, j'évite juste de me montrer ouvertement au cas où. Je sors pas trop avec les garçons du lycée, déjà.

« _T'imagines même pas »… _Au contraire, il le savait très bien. Arthur regarda fixement Francis en déglutissant. Après tout, c'était le moment où jamais pour lui avouer une partie de son secret.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis les yeux bleus de Francis se fixèrent dans les siens.

Arthur réalisa que s'il avouait qu'il aimait les hommes, lui aussi, Francis n'aurait aucun mal à faire le lien avec son éloignement. Il saurait. Et Arthur n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, à briser leur amitié qui venait de prendre un nouveau souffle.

Et encore moins à potentiellement s'assumer alors qu'il souffrait à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Il pensa à ses nuits blanches, ses cauchemars, les coups, les insultes, les menaces, les visages menaçants, l'argent qui s'envolait… et tout le reste.

Il referma la bouche et la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux s'éteignit.

Francis, qui, un instant, avait cru à une révélation semblable à la sienne, fut déçu. À la place, Arthur pressa son épaule.

-En tout cas, je te jugerai pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, personne peut s'en mêler, okay ? T'es qui tu es, laisse personne te descendre pour ça. Parce que t'as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.

Francis lui rendit le sourire qu'Arthur lui adressait, avant de déceler de la tristesse dans son regard. Le doute refit surface.

-Je te dirais bien de faire gaffe aux connards, mais si tu arrives à t'assumer et à t'en foutre, je trouve ça vraiment génial, ajouta enfin Arthur avant de reprendre sa bouteille pour boire un coup.

Se pourrait-il qu'Arthur soit…

Non, il le lui aurait dit, surtout qu'il venait de se confier…

Mais cela pouvait expliquer l'attitude un peu craintive et renfermée d'Arthur pendant ces derniers mois.

Après, ce n'était qu'un doute. Il était certainement en train de se faire des espoirs pour rien.

Bien qu'il allait être plus attentif quant à Arthur à l'avenir. Ce dernier n'allait pas bien, au lycée, ces derniers temps, pas bien du tout. Si le blond refusait de dire quoi que ce soit en prétextant la fatigue ou d'autres choses, lui allait chercher toutes les raisons possibles de son état. Et il tenait peut-être une mince piste. Même si l'idée qu'Arthur lui dissimule quelque chose que lui-même venait de lui avouer ne l'enchantait guère.

-Oh, au fait…

-Hm ? répondit Francis, sortit de force de ses pensées.

-Juste par curiosité, hein… t'as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Arthur était concentré sur sa guitare et s'appliquait à l'accorder de nouveau, afin de ne pas rougir de sa question.

-Hein ? Oh euh… non. Ni fille, ni garçon.

-Okay…

-Mais la place est libre si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, Thutur ~

Arthur rougit -d'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas été fondamentalement contre- et lui lança la bouteille d'eau refermée à la tronche.

-Même pas dans tes rêves, _dirty frog _!

Francis éclata de rire, même si le ton un peu agressif d'Arthur était comme un pic de glace en plein cœur.

oOoOoOo

-Dis, Cym…

Le brun releva la tête de sa console portable pour regarder Elwyn, assit sur son propre lit.

-Oui ? questionna le plus jeune.

-J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose, au lycée, déclara calmement l'aîné.

Son frère se redressa un peu plus sur son oreiller et ferma le clapet de sa console avant de poser cette dernière sur sa table de chevet.

Puis, il fit face au roux qui avait un air sérieux.

-Je t'écoute, déclara-t-il.

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… surveille Arthur, s'il te plaît. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, qui ne va pas du tout. Ça fait quelques temps que je suis persuadé qu'il a des problèmes. Je sais pas quoi mais… ça m'énerve. Je peux rien faire pour lui, à la fac. Alors s'il te plaît, veille sur lui.

Cymru arqua un sourcil.

-Moi aussi j'ai cette intuition, depuis le début… je pensais que j'étais en pleine parano, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai un peu suivi mais j'ai rien remarqué…

Elwyn ébouriffa ses cheveux roux foncés en fronçant les sourcils. Les intuitions de Cymru se révélaient très souvent (voire tout le temps) justes. Il avait tardé à en parler à son cadet vu que ce dernier ne manifestait pas ses pensées à ce sujet, mais son inquiétude venait d'augmenter de plusieurs crans.

Cymru posa sa main sur la sienne.

-T'en fais pas, El, je vais être plus attentif. Je vais rester coller à ses basques, je te le promets.

Elwyn lui sourit et prit sa main pour la serrer. Les Kirkland aimaient tous la famille qu'ils formaient. Ils étaient tous proches les uns des autres.

Si Arthur avait des problèmes, et le doute cheminait de plus en plus dans leurs têtes à ce sujet… ses grands frères seraient là pour les résoudre. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! (Moi il me sortait un peu par les trous de nez u.u)

Le programme du prochain épisode : l'audition de Thutur et Halloween ! Enfin peut-être que ce seront deux chapitres, à voir. Vu que je galère à faire des chapitres longs… quoiqu'il en soit, à la prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Blabla de début de chapitre **: *toussote et entre timidement* Hum… hello ?

Vous avez tout à fait le droit de me jeter des rochers à la tronche pour ce monstrueux retard. Quatre mois, si j'ai bien compté ? Ouais, ça doit faire à peu près ça.

J'ai énormément de mal avec cette fic, je dois l'avouer. J'avais écrit 400 mots en quatre mois, et là je viens d'écrire tout le reste en une soirée. J'avoue que j'en suis pas peu fière. Avec un peu de chance le reste va suivre tout seul, surtout qu'il ne reste pas une masse de chapitres.

En tout cas, croyez-le bien, je suis _vraiment_ désolée. T^T Je vais essayer de pas trop haïr cette fic pour tout le mal qu'elle me donne, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'un tel retard ne se reproduise plus. Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît, et je vous ferai un gros câlin. TwT Non, ça marche pas ? Euuuuh eh bien… je vous donnerai des cookies, alors ?

En tout cas, ce chapitre est relativement plus long que les précédents, et je visualise assez précisément ce qui se passera dans le prochain. Je suppose que son écriture devrait bien se dérouler, donc, mais sait-on jamais. u_u

Bref, bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre encore après tout ce temps ! ;w;

**Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre | Cymru Kirkland/Pays de Galles | Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prusse | Francis Bonnefoy/France | Julien, harceleur de son état

* * *

Arthur regarda son frère ouvrir la fenêtre de leur chambre d'internat en haussant un sourcil. Il faisait frais, donc il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il l'ouvre pour aérer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant brièvement son devoir maison de SVT.

-Je fais le mur. J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir, répondit laconiquement Cymru.

Un sourire entendu se profila sur les lèvres d'Arthur et le brun haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Tu as rendez-vous, hein ? demanda son cadet avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Cymru leva alors les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-Non, pas un rendez-vous amoureux... ça ne m'intéresse pas, ce genre de choses... juste quelqu'un de l'autre internat.

Arthur soupira en faisant un demi-sourire. Il ne doutait cependant pas de la sincérité de son aîné, et lui fit un petit signe de la main, sans manifester sa surprise. Le brun n'avait pas énormément d'amis et c'était la première fois qu'il allait voir quelqu'un dans l'autre internat de la ville. Qu'il ne devait pas connaître puisqu'il n'avait pas donné le nom. Il avait dû rencontrer quelqu'un dans sa classe à qui il ne parlait pas auparavant...

Cymru descendit donc jusqu'au sol, et, s'enveloppant bien dans son manteau, se dirigea vers le second internat, à trois rues du lycée. Il fallait avant tout traverser ce dernier, ce qu'il fit en pestant silencieusement. Ce qu'il pouvait faire froid, ces derniers temps... et l'hiver n'était même pas encore arrivé... il aurait, dans l'idéal, préféré rester dans son lit à regarder des animes sur son ordinateur, mais son devoir de grand frère l'appelait. Il marcha donc quelques minutes, afin d'atteindre l'internat. Lorsque ce fut fait, il entra dans le hall de l'internat, puis sortit son portable pour vérifier sur un mémo le numéro de la chambre qu'il cherchait. Puis, il monta au deuxième étage et alla frapper quelques coups à la porte. Mains dans les poches, il attendit nonchalamment que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Francis. Il le regarda d'un air particulièrement surpris, ne s'attendant pas à voir l'un des frères Kirkland devant sa porte de chambre.

Enfin, il lui sourit, l'appréciant. Cymru, bien que son humeur et le but de sa visite ne s'y prêtaient pas, lui rendit son sourire.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? questionna le blond.

-Eh bien… si Gilbert est là… je dois lui parler.

Les sourcils du français se haussèrent sur son visage. Certes, Cymru s'entendaient plus mal avec Antonio à cause de leur incompatibilité de caractères, mais Gilbert et lui n'étaient pas particulièrement en excellents termes pour autant. Les quatre frères anglais avaient pour habitude de dire tous les quatre que les deux meilleurs amis de Francis étaient extrêmement pénibles.

-D'accord… Gil ? C'est pour toi !

Gilbert, qui était en train de jouer sur sa console portable, se leva en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et rejoignit le blond. Un air perplexe s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le visiteur. Francis se recula pour le laisser faire face à au brun, sans omettre un regard d'avertissement qui signifiait clairement « s'il se passe quelque chose de grave, tu as intérêt à me le dire ».

L'ignorant, Cymru ficha ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux, écarlates, de l'allemand.

-On peut aller en bas ? Je dois te parler… en privé.

Gilbert acquiesça, trop surpris pour répondre ou protester, et suivit l'autre adolescent dans les couloirs, puis les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall de l'internat.

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? questionna Gilbert.

-C'est à propos de mon petit frère, répondit Cymru. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Francis alors je te le demande à toi… je sais que tu es une commère et que tu connais à peu près tout le monde au lycée. Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel en rapport avec Arthur ? Ou juste… entendu ?

Gilbert haussa les sourcils et resta silencieux quelques instants. La mine très sérieuse et la lueur inquiète dans les yeux verts le dissuadaient de plaisanter ou de l'envoyer paître.

-Je crois pas, nan… enfin, j'ai bien remarqué qu'Arthur était pas bien ces derniers temps, mais je crois que ça saute aux yeux, ça. Mais nan, j'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Désolé, mec.

Cymru poussa un long soupir, et posa une main sur son visage, ses sourcils s'arquant dans une expression un peu désespérée. Il ne savait que faire. Il était resté avec Arthur tout le temps qu'il pouvait durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas _toujours_ être là. Il avait des cours, dont une option, qui ne correspondaient pas toujours à l'emploi du temps de son cadet. Arthur avait des amis, aussi, et parfois il était juste impossible de le trouver dans l'établissement. Il n'avait rien remarqué de spécial. Hélas. Cela le minait de plus en plus.

Gilbert perçut son inquiétude et s'avança vers lui. Lui-même avait un petit frère et il savait que s'il avait des problèmes, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les arranger.

-Hey… si ça a l'air si grave que ça, j'peux peut-être t'aider…

Cymru releva la tête vers lui, légèrement surpris. Il se mordit la lèvres tout en regardant sur le côté, hésitant, avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est pas de refus… souffla-t-il. Il va vraiment pas bien… mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Il n'a rien dit à personne… absolument personne. Il nie tout. Il ne dort plus des masses, du coup il est très fatigué. Il mange peu, il s'isole beaucoup à la maison… ses notes baissent pas mal… il vole du tabac à Al aussi, donc je suppose qu'il a plus d'argent… je… je sais plus quoi faire…

D'un coup, Cymru, qui arrivait toujours à garder son sang-froid et son impassibilité, semblait bien plus faible et abattu. Gilbert posa une main sur son épaule, touché par son attitude. Le brun était vraiment un grand frère aimant et intentionné, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Bon… très sincèrement, je pense à deux trucs, fit-il calmement.

Cymru se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, en attente de la suite.

-Soit il vent des trucs pas nets et il doit de la thune à des gens pas très sympas, soit il en consomme… ou soit il se fait emmerder par des gars plus forts que lui pour une autre raison.

Cymru écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh non… j'espère qu'il ne consomme rien… en plus ça expliquerait tout… gémit-il. Et encore moins qu'il vend… s'il se fait emmerder, il suffit qu'Al aille voir le ou les gars, mais si c'est une histoire de drogues…

-C'est juste une hypothèse, rien ne dit que c'est ça ! le raisonna l'albinos.

-Elle est quand même très probable, vu les « symptômes » d'Arty ! s'affola le brun. Parce que… oui, il pourrait se faire emmerder, mais quand même… des mecs peuvent pas être discrets à ce point… et il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, en plus !

Si Arthur avait fait son coming-out, il y aurait pu avoir cette possibilité, mais Cymru ne voyait pas comment des gens totalement extérieurs à leur famille ou à ses amis auraient pu connaître son homosexualité.

De plus, il savait également que la plupart des fumeurs touchaient au moins une fois à des substances un peu moins légales que la cigarette. Il baissa la tête pour contempler le sol, soudainement abattu.

Et si son petit frère se droguait vraiment ? Quelle que soit la vérité derrière tout cela, Cymru se sentait atrocement coupable de ne rien voir, de ne pas réussir à savoir et deviner. Si ça se trouve, tout était juste devant son nez…

-Je vais surveiller ton frangin, okay ? soupira Gilbert. Je vais être attentif et je vais même le suivre, tiens. J'aimerais qu'on fasse pareil si le mien avait de sérieux problèmes, donc bon… file-moi ton numéro. Si j'en apprends plus, je te préviendrai directement. Même s'il me fait promettre de rien dire ou quoi que ce soit.

Cymru acquiesça sans rien dire, et lui donna son numéro, son regard plein de gratitude.

-Pas un mot à Francis, hein ? finit par dire le brun. Il va essayer de forcer Arthur à avouer, et ça, c'est quelque chose qui ne fonctionnera pas, au contraire. Ça le braquera encore plus et il se méfiera…

-T'inquiète. Je sais bien qu'il va se mettre à sauter partout s'il sait tout ce que tu m'as dit ! sourit Gilbert.

-En plus, Arty risquerait de s'éloigner encore de lui… et passer du temps avec Francis lui fait vraiment du bien. S'il n'avait plus ça, ça pourrait bien devenir pire encore…

Sur cette note à la fois pessimiste mais néanmoins porteuse d'espoir que Cymru laissa l'albinos remonter dans sa chambre, tandis que lui-même reprenait le chemin de son internat. Faute de savoir ce qui n'allait pas pour Arthur, il allait cajoler son petit frère, oh que oui !

Le brun finit par remonter dans la chambre. Arthur lisait sur le lit de son aîné, ce qui toucha un peu ce dernier. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se mit à lire le roman en question. Un roman policier, sans grande surprise. Le plus âgé sourit, rassuré de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Sans cesser de lire, Arthur laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Ce que tu voulais faire, ça a été ? demanda le blond.

-Oui, oui, mentit Cymru.

Pas que ce soit mal passé, en fait, mais sa discussion avec Gilbert lui avait rajouté des craintes supplémentaires. Il se mit à frotter doucement les cheveux de son cadet, qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse affectueuse. Le jeune homme posa son livre sur ses genoux et se laissa aller contre Cymru.

Il en avait grandement besoin, de cet amour fraternel. Il s'isolait volontairement à cause du harcèlement qu'il subissait, mais de ce fait, l'affection de ses trois grands frères lui manquait. Surtout que celui avec qui il vivait tous les jours n'était pas avare pour cela. Cymru était très câlin avec les gens qu'il appréciait et en qui il avait confiance, à savoir ses frères et ses parents. Il avait des amis, mais il n'en était pas proche à ce point-là. Le brun était assez réservé, comme garçon.

-Tu ne lis plus ? demanda ce dernier.

-C'est la crémière qui est la coupable, marmonna son cadet.

Cymru pouffa de rire en lui frottant un peu plus rapidement les cheveux. Il sentait qu'Arthur était en train de s'endormir. Il était déjà en pyjama, d'ailleurs. Il vint alors à l'aîné une étrange envie qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis quelques années, certainement née de sa peur et de son envie de protéger Arthur.

-Est-ce que tu comptes rejoindre ton lit, _little bro _? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Le blond lui répondit par un marmonnement indistinct. Cymru leva alors les yeux au ciel et se mit lui-même en pyjama après s'être lavé les dents. Puis, il prit le coussin de son frère sur son lit et l'amena sur le sien, et fit glisser la couverture par-dessus Arthur. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'aîné se glisser à côté de lui.

-C-Cym ? demanda-t-il.

-Puisque monsieur est trop fatigué, on va faire comme quand on était petits, se moqua le concerné. On va dormir ensemble !

Arthur rougit un peu et songea à protester. Seulement, il était tout engourdi de fatigue, et il se sentait bien, là. Il se sentait protégé. Comme si les cauchemars et les insomnies ne pouvaient pas l'approcher, repoussés par l'aura de son grand-frère. Alors, il se laissa retomber quelques années en arrière, se rapprocha de Cymru pour profiter de sa chaleur et de l'aura de réconfort qu'il dégageait, et s'endormit profondément.

Cette nuit-là fut la première nuit paisible qu'il connut depuis que les deux autres garçons avaient commencé à le harceler.

oOoOoOo

Arthur arpentait les couloirs du lycée, de bonne humeur. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi sans être avec Francis depuis un bon moment. Sa nuit réparatrice, avec son grand-frère, lui avait réellement fait beaucoup beaucoup de bien. De plus, ce jour-là était le jour de la sélection pour les musiciens allant jouer au concert de Noël. Il comptait bien être choisi, et était très motivé. Sa guitare dans son étui, et sa main accrochée à son étui, il venait de sortir de son dernier cours avant ladite sélection. Son instrument était resté dans le bureau du CPE le temps des cours, pour que personne ne le lui vole. Il venait de le récupérer, et se dirigeait donc vers la salle de musique, au deuxième étage. Toujours au rez-de chaussée, il s'apprêtait à tourner à la fin du couloir pour commencer à monter les marches menant à la salle, quand un pied se plaça sur sa trajectoire. Il le vit avant de voir la personne à qui il appartenait, mais paniqua de toute façon en se sentant tomber. Impuissant, il vit la guitare dans son étui faire un vol plané, et tomber au sol dans un fracas. Il se précipita dessus sans prendre le temps de quoi que ce soit d'autre et ouvrit l'étui. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit que le manche de sa guitare était cassé au niveau de la tête.

L'adrénaline afflua dans son corps et il se retourna comme une furie vers le coupable. Julien, l'un de ses harceleurs, bien évidemment.

Sauf que là, c'était de sa guitare dont il s'agissait, sa toute première guitare. Et de sa sélection. Sujet sensible, très sensible. La musique, pour Arthur, c'était sacré, l'une de ses plus grandes passions.

La fureur et la colère remplacèrent la peur et il ouvrit la bouche, tendu à l'extrême, prêt à crier, voire à frapper.

-Arthur ?

Interrompu dans son élan, l'anglais se retourna. Gilbert venait de sortir d'une des salles d'étude du rez-de-chaussée, étui de guitare sur son dos. Julien étant caché par un casier, il en profita pour s'éclipser avant que l'albinos ne le voit. Ce dernier contempla la guitare en haussant les sourcils.

-Mais… il s'est passé quoi ?

-Un mec m'a bousculé… marmonna Arthur, furieux et incroyablement frustré. Le manche est cassé… je vais devoir l'apporter à un luthier…

Il poussa un soupir.

-C'est ma préférée…

Gilbert lui lança un regard compréhensif. Lui aussi tenait à sa guitare.

-T'as passé ton audition au moins ?

-Nan, même pas, pesta le blond, son cœur s'accélérant sous l'effet de la panique.

-Bah, c'est pas grave alors, je vais t'prêter la mienne !

Arthur écarquilla les yeux en le dévisageant. Gilbert et lui ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement bien. Certes ils ne se détestaient pas. Ils étaient même plutôt neutres l'un envers l'autre, et ils avaient bu une bière ensemble en Troisième, avec Francis et Cymru. Mais tout de même.

-Mais… tu la passes, toi aussi, l'audition… ça te fait un adversaire en moins si tu me la prêtes pas, ta guitare…

Gilbert leva un sourcil blanc.

-Solidarité… puis ils recrutent deux guitaristes, que je sache. Dont un chanteur si possible. Tu chantes, nan ?

-O-ouais… répondit Arthur, mal assuré.

-Alors le problème est réglé. Bouge toi, on va être en retard !

Incertain quant aux événements venant de se dérouler, le blond suivit tout de même Gilbert. Il lui était reconnaissant de lui apporter son aide. Ils gravirent les deux étages puis entrèrent dans la salle de musique. Un garçon jouait et chantait _Eye of the Tiger_. Arthur sourit. C'était précisément la chanson qu'il se passait dans sa tête quand il avait besoin de soutien ou qu'il était dans une humeur où il avait envie de vaincre.

Ce qui était le cas ici, mais il préférait se concentrer sur la chanson choisie.

La performance du lycéen n'était pas mauvaise, mais on sentait qu'il ne jouait pas depuis très longtemps. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroit, et il avait du mal à chanter tout en jouant. Le professeur de musique applaudit tout de même la performance tout en lui donnant des conseils afin qu'il s'améliore. Puis, il posa quelques questions de base à Arthur et Gilbert, les derniers à participer à l'audition.

Gilbert alla se mettre en place tandis que le professeur conseillait un luthier de sa connaissance à Arthur, après avoir examiné le manche cassé de sa guitare. Puis, l'allemand commença sa performance en jouant un morceau de Rammstein. Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Gilbert jouait vraiment bien. Ses doigts volaient sur les cordes et ses gestes étaient précis et techniques. Le professeur lui-même avait un regard appréciateur. L'albinos avait de bonnes chances d'être sélectionné. Arthur allait devoir se surpasser, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas fait le choix le plus facile.

Lorsque Gilbert eut fini et que le professeur l'eut applaudi, il alla se désaltérer à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau, puis tendit son instrument au blond. Ce dernier l'accorda machinalement, et gratta quelques notes avant d'aller se mettre en place.

-Quel morceau as-tu choisi ? demanda le professeur avec un sourire avenant.

-_Hotel California_ des Eagles, répondit Arthur en lui rendant son sourire.

Le professeur ne répondit pas, mais il vit une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans son regard. L'adolescent alluma le micro, puis se lança. Durant environ six minutes trente, la célèbre chanson du groupe californien retentit dans la salle de musique. Gilbert l'observait avec un petit sourire, et le professeur l'observait très attentivement, mais Arthur ne le vit pas, tout concentré qu'il était, les yeux fermés.

Il se sentait bien, il se sentait lui, il se sentait à sa place. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elle-même en un sourire heureux lorsque les applaudissements retentirent à la fin de sa prestation.

Il comprit qu'il s'était probablement fait un ami lorsqu'il vit que Gilbert, lui aussi, l'applaudissait.

Francis le faisait se sentir bien, mais la musique aussi lui rendait son âme… tout comme dormir dans le même lit que son grand-frère.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hello tout le monde ! Ce chapitre aurait dû arriver plus vite, mais j'ai participé au NaNoWriMo pendant le mois de Novembre, c'est un défi d'écriture qui consiste à écrire 50 000 mots en un mois ! J'y ai participé avec un tout nouveau FrUk, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à d'autres écrits, désolée !

Mais voici le nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud, et surtout, plutôt long ! La taille de mes chapitres a drôlement évolué, c'est pas plus mal je pense ! :p

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! La fin (pas celle que vous verrez avec Cymru, l'autre d'avant) n'était pas prévue mais… mais je crois que mes personnages font souvent ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie. u.u

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre | Francis Bonnefoy/France | Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prusse | Cymru Kirkland/Pays de Galles | Elwyn Kirkland/Irlande | Alister Kirkland/Ecosse

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ça y était enfin. Les premières vacances de l'année. Le dernier jour de cours venait de se terminer. Arthur allait pouvoir passer deux semaines loin du lycée, loin du harcèlement qu'il subissait. Il allait pouvoir souffler, et, peut-être, chercher des solutions. Le fait qu'ils ne le laissaient guère en paix et que son moral était descendu en flèche ne l'avait pas aidé à avoir les idées claires, mais avec un peu de chance, cette parenthèse salvatrice lui offrirait quelques pistes de réflexion.

En attendant, il fallait fêter Halloween avec ses frères et Francis. Il avait décidé d'inviter Gilbert à se joindre à eux, à la surprise de ses frères. Il lui devait bien ça, pour le coup de la guitare. De plus, après son audition, la veille, ils avaient discuté de musique, à tel point qu'Arthur avait fait le chemin jusqu'à l'internat de Gilbert pour le raccompagner.

Il avait découvert que l'albinos n'était pas si pénible qu'il le pensait : certes il était bruyant, prétentieux, et un peu lourd, mais il n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie, loin de là.

Le blond avait tout d'abord hésité, cependant, à l'inviter, car après tout, Gilbert et Francis étaient toujours avec Antonio, leur meilleur ami. Sauf que ce dernier avait déjà des plans avec son grand frère Marco, donc il ne risquait pas de provoquer d'incident diplomatique.

L'Allemand dormirait donc chez Francis après leur soirée. Cymru n'avait pas protesté non plus, à la surprise de ses frères, mais Elwyn et Alister avaient un peu râlé. Puis, Gilbert avait promis d'apporter des bières, et les protestations s'étaient évanouies.

Les six jeunes hommes avaient décidé de se déguiser puis de faire le tour du village pour quémander des bonbons, histoire de se constituer un stock de friandises avant de passer au reste des activités. Ces activités consistaient à raconter des creepypasta, à faire des jeux dans le noir et à regarder des films d'horreur. Une soirée somme toute classique, mais le classique payait à peu près toujours, après tout.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de choses très originales de toutes façons. Tant qu'il avait de quoi lui changer les idées. La souffrance morale lui donnait l'impression de... disparaître, en quelque sorte. Parfois, il lui semblait que la peur, la douleur et la haine, qu'elle soit dirigée contre lui ou contre les deux garçons, prenait toute la place et qu'il allait en oublier comment ressentir tout le reste.

Cela l'effrayait, vraiment beaucoup. Comment est-ce que tout avait pu tourner ainsi ? Il savait qu'il existait du harcèlement bien pire et il s'en voulait d'être si faible face à tout cela.

Il savait qu'il aurait du se rebiffer, ou au moins assumer son homosexualité.

Arthur secoua la tête vivement, comme si cela allait éjecter ses pensées hors de sa tête.

Actuellement, il était censé se concentrer sur la nouvelle policière qu'il tentait d'écrire tant bien que mal. Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait, l'histoire s'était transformée en un véritable exutoire. Le héros n'ayant rien à voir avec lui à la base, un adolescent drogué, avait fini par prendre certains importants traits de l'auteur.

Le petit blond s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait ça, jugeant cela un peu prétentieux, mais après tout, personne d'autre que lui n'était censé lire ses écrits...

-Arty ? appela Elwyn en entrant dans sa chambre.

L'Anglais reposa simplement son stylo sur son cahier servant à l'écriture. Les Kirkland avaient tous la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais frapper aux portes.

-Ouais ? répondit-il en se tournant vers son rouquin de frère.

-Y'a Alfred à la porte ! Il veut t'proposer d'aller marcher un peu avec lui !

-Oh. Ok, j'arrive !

D'un geste souple, il se leva, attrapa sa veste en cuir noir, qu'il passa sur son t-shirt rouge. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à son petit frère de coeur. À cause de ses soucis personnels, principalement, et il s'en voulait.

Bien vite, il salua le blond devant la porte, et ils se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras.

-_Hi _! sourit Arthur. Comment tu vas ?

-Super ! s'exclama l'autre blond. Et toi ?

Arthur lui répondit à l'identique, se disant que ce n'était après tout qu'un demi-mensonge puisqu'il était bien, en vacances, et avec lui.

Alfred habitait dans le village voisin et était venu à pied de là-bas pour voir Arthur. Aimant bien la marche, et toutes sortes de sport, ce n'était pas franchement étonnant de lui, même si peu de personnes l'auraient fait…

Arthur l'entraîna dans les chemins de campagne proches du village tout en parlant simplement avec lui.

-Alors, comment ça se passe, avec Ivan ? demanda Arthur, l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches.

-Oh, ben, euh… bien… je sais toujours pas s'il est attiré par les garçons ou pas… il est Russe, tu sais, c'est pas une situation facile dans son pays.

-Il y va souvent ?

-Non mais je suppose que niveau familial… enfin tu vois quoi. S'il l'est, pas sûr qu'il l'admette facilement.

Le petit Anglais acquiesça en silence. Déjà que les opinions à ce sujet en France étaient ce qui le retenait le plus, alors il ne préférait pas imaginer s'il venait d'un pays où c'était encore plus mal vu.

Si seulement le monde entier avait pu être plus tolérant…

-Tu t'es au moins rapproché de lui ? l'encouragea Arthur.

-Oh ! Oui ! sourit le blond à lunettes. On se parlait déjà avant, mais là on s'entend de mieux en mieux. Il vient chez moi pour Halloween, parce que chez lui ils fêtent pas ça, et que je l'ai convaincu !

Arthur eut un rire léger. Alfred aimait tellement Halloween que l'Anglais ne doutait pas qu'il puisse convaincre n'importe qui de le fêter. Chaque année, il se donnait à fond pour passer une journée dans l'ambiance parfaite de l'horreur… et ce alors qu'il était certainement le pire trouillard qu'Arthur connaissait. Ce dernier lui avait montré des tas de films d'horreur, et à chaque fois, il en ressortait à moitié traumatisé ou se cachait les yeux toutes les secondes. Alors qu'Arthur lui-même ne bronchait pas. Lui et ses frères adoraient l'horreur.

-Et toi ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu as pas l'air d'aller super bien, au lycée, en ce moment… il se passe quelque chose ?

Arthur se mordit les lèvres. Alfred le regardait d'un air inquiet, du genre qui n'en démordra pas tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu une réponse satisfaisante. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui en parler… car il ne pouvait parler à personne de ses problèmes. Une réponse classique et universelle devrait peut-être pouvoir convenir.

-J'ai juste beaucoup de boulot… des dissertations, tout ça. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Il coupla cette explication avec un petit sourire rassurant, qui ne convainquirent pas Alfred. Ce dernier plissa les yeux d'un air dubitatif.

-J'ai quand même quelques doutes…

Il tendit le bras pour frotter la tignasse emmêlée de son ami, qui se mit aussitôt à râler, convaincu que les personnes qui faisaient ça le décoiffaient réellement. Tandis que lesdites personnes se demandaient si le jeune homme connaissait réellement la notion de « peigne ».

-C'est un peu facile, l'excuse du « j'ai beaucoup de travail » ! protesta Alfred. C'est pas très convaincant, aussi ! _Try again !_ Allez, Arty, tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance…

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! protesta-t-il.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis choisit la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-B-bon, euh… je… j'essaye d'arrêter de fumer. Voilà. Je l'ai dit à personne parce que je veux faire la surprise, mais… ça me fout pas bien, je suis en manque, et tout… le sevrage, et tout le reste…

Puis, il fit sa moue la plus sérieuse en stock à Alfred. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

-Oooooh ! Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! J'espère que tu vas y arriver, ça serait trop cool !

-Tu le répètes pas, hein ? Si jamais je réussis pas, je veux pas décevoir tout le monde… rajouta le plus vieux.

-Promis ! Mais je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver !

Le sourire ravi de son ami fit quelque peu culpabiliser Arthur. Mais bon… d'un côté… il ne comptait pas fumer toute sa vie. Il finirait bien par arrêter, il n'aurait qu'à dire à Alfred que cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, voilà tout. Et puis il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans ses problèmes, de toutes façons. Il en était hors de question. L'Américain voudrait jouer les héros et le défendre, et ça il n'en était pas question. Déjà parce que les types étaient plus grands et musclés que lui, et ensuite parce qu'Arthur avait trop de fierté pour se faire défendre par un garçon plus jeune que lui alors que lui-même n'y parvenait pas.

Les deux garçons marchèrent un peu, puis finirent par se poursuivre dans les chemins de campagne et dans les petits bois, en riant comme des enfants. Ils finirent par arriver, essoufflés, au village, où ils s'effondrèrent, sur la fontaine au centre de la bourgade.

Les deux blonds eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle, surtout Arthur qui ne cessait de tousser.

-T'as bien raison… d'arrêter… la clope… haleta Alfred. On dirait… que… tu agonises…

Il se prit une bourrade tandis que le plus vieux tentait de maîtriser sa toux, qui ne se calma qu'au bout de quelques instants.

-Bon… je suis désolé Al, mais je vais devoir rentrer. Faut que mes frères et moi on prépare nos déguisements, lâcha l'Anglais après une rapide consultation de sa montre.

-Pas de problèmes ! C'était super de passer du temps avec toi, là ! sourit le plus jeune, tout sourire. Tu vas te déguiser en quoiiiiiiii ?

-Pirate ! répondit Arthur avec un petit sourire.

-La classe !

Les deux adolescents finirent par se séparer, après une brève embrassade. Alfred prit la direction de son propre village, tout en se retournant pour agiter la main en souriant. Arthur lui rendit son salut, avant de retourner chez lui. Il avait passé deux heures et demi avec son ami, et il avait faim. Il était certain que sa mère ou son père auraient fait du gâteau, aussi il pressa le pas. C'était bientôt l'heure du thé en plus.

-_I'm home !_ s'exclama-t-il à la cantonade.

-Salut mon bonhomme ! lui répondit son père, en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Ça va ? Alfred allait bien ?

-Oui, et oui !

Arthur rejoignit son père dans la cuisine, où il s'installa sur une chaise. Herbert était en train de faire cuire le fameux gâteau pour lequel il était rentré. C'était un brownie, manifestement, et était découpé en forme de fantôme. Le benjamin de la famille supputa qu'un glaçage blanc viendrait le recouvrir une fois la pâtisserie sortie du four. En attendant, le père de famille était en train de nettoyer la table et de ranger le lave-vaisselle. Vu qu'il avait presque fini, Arthur ne proposa pas son aide. Sa course l'avait un peu épuisé…

-Ils sont où les autres ? demanda le petit blond en croisant les bras sur la table et en posant son menton dedans.

-Ils ont accompagné ta mère pour aller acheter des chips. Il n'y en avait plus ! Alister avait mangé en douce les derniers paquets…

Arthur pouffa de rire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de son aîné… Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger, l'immense Irlandais vint prendre place à côté de son fils. Celui-ci sentit une grosse main se poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Quand c'était son Papa qui faisait ça, c'était différent. Ils se sourirent, et le petit blond rapprocha sa chaise de lui. Il se sentait bien, tout proche de son père. En même temps, comment ne pas se sentir bien contre un Papa Ours câlin ? Qui sentait le chocolat, qui plus est ? Arthur jugea cela impossible.

Décidément, oui, il sentait que ces vacances allaient lui faire un bien fou.

Lorsque les aînés d'Arthur et leur mère rentrèrent de leurs petites courses, ils trouvèrent le cadet et le père, ensemble devant la série britannique _Doctor Who_, à manger du brownie à glaçage blanc en forme de fantôme. Les aînés râlèrent un peu, disant que c'était à eux d'avoir les premières parts, puis se posèrent devant la fin de l'épisode avec leurs bouts de gâteau à eux. Elizabeth prépara du thé à tout le monde et vint également s'installer sur le large canapé familial.

Les six Kirkland restèrent ainsi le temps d'un autre épisode, puis les quatre garçons allèrent enfiler leurs déguisements. Cymru avait un déguisement de sorcier assez simple mais qui lui allait très bien, Arthur avait donc choisi son déguisement de capitaine pirate, Elwyn en Jack'O'Lantern… et Alister avait revêtu un kigurumi en forme de monstre du Loch Ness.

Ses cadets avaient beau eu lui dire que c'était tout sauf effrayant, et que c'était même un peu ridicule, le grand roux n'en démordit pas.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils allèrent, tous les quatre, frapper à la porte de leur voisin. Celui-ci ouvrit, et fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant Alister. Celui-ci, loin de se vexer, sourit d'un air fier.

Le blond était déguisé en fantôme, ses vêtements étaient blancs et en lambeaux, et sa peau passée au maquillage blanc. Gilbert les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, dans son déguisement de démon.

C'est ainsi grimés que les six jeunes hommes allèrent déambuler dans les rues du village afin d'obtenir des bonbons.

Tout le monde les connaissait, et s'attendait à leur visite. Même Alister eut des compliments amusés sur son déguisement.

-La récolte est bonne, cette année, jugea Cymru en soupesant le sac qui leur permettait de récolter les friandises.

Ils croisèrent à ce moment-là un groupe d'enfants qui les regardèrent avec surprise, et leur butin avec envie. Le brun commença par leur jeter un regard peu avenant, tel un dragon gardant jalousement son trésor, mais Francis, en riant, piocha dans les réserves pour donner quelques friandises aux gamins. Ceux-ci le remercièrent, avec un sourire qui leur mangeait le visage, puis repartir en riant.

-Il ne faut pas regarder les enfants comme ça ! sermonna Francis.

Cymru leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'aime pas les enfants, ils sont bruyants et pénibles.

-Tu ne devais pas beaucoup t'aimer quand tu étais petit, alors, ironisa l'aîné de la famille.

Il se prit une bourrade de son cadet, et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Cymru afficha alors une moue boudeuse, les joues un peu gonflées, mais se calma lorsqu'Alister frotta gentiment sa tignasse avec sa grande main. Gilbert ne disait pas grand-chose, peu habitué à rester avec les frères Kirkland, mais Arthur se rapprocha de lui pour lui parler un peu.

-Tu as eu une information sur quand les résultats des auditions seront diffusés ? questionna le blond.

-Nan ! répondit l'albinos. Mais le prof a dit que ce serait annoncé un peu avant, et que ça serait affiché à la Vie Scolaire ! Mais t'en fais pas, je pense que tu seras pris, hein ! T'as de la technique, et tu chantes mieux que les clampins qui ont dû passer avant toi !

Arthur rougit et balbutia quelques paroles embarrassées. Francis, un peu à côté, les regardait en souriant. Il était très heureux que deux de ses meilleurs amis commencent à s'entendre. Gilbert et Arthur comptaient énormément pour lui, après tout. Soucieux de les laisser construire leur toute nouvelle relation amicale en paix, il n'intervint pas. Il avait peur que, s'il le faisait, l'un des deux se sente mis à l'écart.

-Je pense que tu seras choisi aussi… répondit sincèrement Arthur, une fois que sa gêne se fut un peu dissipée. Tu joues plus vite que moi, mais la qualité est pas moins bien pour autant, au contraire !

-Eh eh, sourit Gilbert, je pense bien être choisi, ouais !

Son interlocuteur sourit. Gilbert était quelque peu narcissique et prétentieux, on ne pouvait le nier, mais il n'en oubliait pas les autres pour autant, alors c'était agréable de parler à quelqu'un qui ne doutait pas de ses capacités. L'albinos continua à parler de guitare, puis s'interrompit soudain, alors qu'Arthur le regardait, concentré sur ses paroles. Il fronça ses sourcils blancs comme neige.

-T'as les yeux rouges, dis-donc… commenta-t-il.

Arthur rougit, de nouveau embarrassé. Son manque de sommeil ne lui avait pas causé de cernes, mais il savait qu'il commençait à avoir les yeux rouges. C'était assez gênant : ils l'irritaient et c'était très désagréable.

-Ouais… je dors pas super bien, répondit le blond, un peu gêné. Et puis tu peux parler, toi !

La blague tira un petit sourire à Gilbert, mais Arthur remarqua, mal à l'aise, que Cymru le fixait soigneusement dans les yeux.

-Q-quoi ? Je vais rattraper mon sommeil ! protesta-t-il.

Son aîné le fixa encore quelques instants, silencieux, avant de lui répondre, une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux verts.

-Ce n'est pas ça… répondit-il. Peu importe…

-Eh, vous venez ou quoi ? lança Elwyn.

Les deux roux étaient désormais quelques mètres devant eux, en compagnie de Francis qui bavardait gaiement avec Alister. Les trois adolescents sursautèrent, ne s'étant pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en pleine rue, puis rejoignirent les trois autres sans attendre.

-On a presque fini ! annonça Elwyn. On fait encore ce pâté de maison, puis on sera revenus chez Franny ! Montre ce qu'on a, Cym ?

Son jeune frère s'exécuta, et le roux piqua un bonbon en lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Cymru leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis prit un bonbon aussi.

-Vous pourriez attendre, bande de goinfres ~ se moqua gentiment Francis.

Il eut droit à la technique secrète d'Al, à savoir le frottement de cheveux, et s'écarta en poussant un cri de protestation, sous les rires des cinq autres. Tout le monde savait que le Français tenait à ses cheveux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Bien vite, ils eurent fini leur expédition. Leur sac était plein à ras bord, et ils rentrèrent chez Francis, tous joyeux. Marianne avait préparé un bon repas, qu'ils emportèrent sur des plateaux dans la grande chambre de leur hôte. Ce dernier alluma la télé, ferma les lumières et lança un film, tandis que tout le monde s'installait.

Ne pouvant résister, Arthur se positionna confortablement à côté de lui, sur le lit. Gilbert se mit de l'autre côté de Francis, et les trois autres Kirkland se collèrent les uns aux autres, confortablement, sur le deuxième lit.

Le film était _L'Exorciste. _Les Kirkland le connaissaient bien, et adorant les films d'horreur tout en étant peu peureux face à ce genre de choses, commencèrent à le regarder tranquillement. Gilbert, lui, choisit la technique de tout tourner en dérision pour éviter la peur.

Mais Francis, lui, en plus de ne l'avoir jamais vu, était très trouillard vis-à-vis des films d'horreur.

Instinctivement, il se cacha contre Gilbert quand les premières scènes vraiment effrayantes commencèrent. Arthur le regarda faire, un peu déçu. Bien entendu, il n'aurait pas détesté que ce soit contre lui que son meilleur ami vienne se coller.

Bon, d'accord, il cachait soigneusement ses sentiments depuis un bout de temps et essayait de ne rien espérer, mais tout de même, il pouvait bien profiter, parfois, non ?

Fort heureusement, son souhait fut exaucé quand Gilbert se rendit aux toilettes après avoir vidé une bouteille entière de jus de fruit. Sans l'Allemand, Francis se tourna vers Arthur pour se cacher des scènes terrifiantes, et se blottit contre lui en quête de réconfort.

En profitant honteusement, le plus jeune lui frotta gentiment le dos, puis les cheveux, afin de le rassurer, sans le repousser d'un millimètre. Son cœur battait fort, et ses hormones bouillaient, mais il choisit de les ignorer.

-Eh, ça va aller… lui chuchota-t-il. C'est qu'un film, essaye de garder ça en tête…

Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit, deux secondes après, le visage de son ami contre son épaule. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était mignon, comme ça ! C'était rare de le voir se détacher de son apparente élégance et son assurance à toute épreuve. Finalement, il savait baisser sa garde, son cher Francis ! Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis il n'aimait pas être le seul à toujours se dévoiler en position de faiblesse, même si c'était moins le cas que ce qu'il pensait.

La douce chaleur qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre ne disparaissait pas, et envahissait lentement tout son corps. Avoir Francis contre lui ne lui faisait -heureusement !- pas perdre le contrôle, mais lui faisait du bien.

Beaucoup de bien.

Vraiment.

Il ne croyait plus possible de se sentir si apaisé, si tranquille, si… heureux.

Si seulement tout pouvait toujours être comme ça…

oOoOoOo

-Tu restes dormir ? demanda innocemment Francis à Arthur.

Le blond, en train de se saisir de son manteau, tout comme ses aînés, le regarda avec surprise.

La soirée s'était très bien déroulée. Après le film d'horreur, les malédictions de Francis qui les avait soi-disant détestés pour l'avoir fait regarder un truc pareil, les creepypasta qu'ils s'étaient racontés, et le cache-cache de nuit, dans le jardin les Kirkland s'apprêtaient enfin à rentrer chez eux.

-Q-quoi ? E-euh, eh bien, je… hésita Arthur.

-S'il-te-plaît… insista son voisin avec une petite moue. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas fait ! On se reparle depuis quelques temps, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait commencer à reprendre les bonnes habitudes, tu ne penses pas ? Et tu as juste à aller récupérer quelques affaires chez toi !

-Mais… où est-ce que je vais dormir ? protesta son interlocuteur. Il n'y a pas de place pour un autre lit ou matelas !

Francis lui sourit amicalement, bien que ses pensées étaient actuellement tout autres. La soirée lui avait énormément plu, mais il se savait incapable de dormir cette nuit-là. Sauf si, par le plus grand des hasards, il pouvait avoir son lapin favori pour la nuit, pour le rassurer… Il s'en voulait d'avoir des idées plus qu'amicales, en cet instant, mais il savait également qu'il ne comptait rien tenter.

Juste profiter de la présence d'Arthur, et s'accorder un temps plus long en sa compagnie.

Ce n'était pas tant demander, après tout… si ?

-Tu pourrais dormir dans mon lit, on l'a souvent fait après tout.

Le visage d'Arthur commença à devenir progressivement écarlate, mais le petit blond se maîtrisa juste à temps. Ne pas penser à n'importe quoi, ne pas penser à n'importe quoi. C'était quoi ce plan ?!

Plan qui, à ses yeux, était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Il ouvrit la bouche tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à l'excuse qu'il allait sortir, mais fut devancé.

-C'est une excellente idée ! répliqua joyeusement Alister. Vu qu'Arty dort pas bien, peut-être que dormir avec quelqu'un lui fera du bien !

-Puis vu que la soirée t'a fait peur, si vous arrivez pas à dormir tous les deux, vous pourrez au moins parler ensemble… rajouta Elwyn avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais, enfin pas parler trop fort, hein… maugréa Gilbert. Y'en a qui voudront dormir, hein !

Arthur resta figé quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais n'en trouva pas.

Comprenant qu'il serait bien plus étrange qu'autre chose qu'il refuse, il abandonna et accepta son sort, en priant pour que la nuit se soit pas trop « difficile » à vivre. Quelle plaie, ces sentiments mélangés aux hormones… le cocktail était vraiment très très pénible à supporter. Arthur avait bien hâte de vieillir pour ne plus avoir à subir tout ça.

-B-bon… répondit-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J-je vais chercher des trucs alors…

Ce fut vite fait, et les trois adolescents se mirent vite au lit, Arthur et Francis dans celui de ce dernier, et Gilbert dans celui qui lui avait été préparé.

Fatigués, puisqu'il se faisait tard, ils décidèrent de dormir. Ainsi, ils pourraient se lever tôt et profiter au maximum de leur première matinée de vacances.

Gilbert se mit bien vite à ronfler, et Francis et Arthur discutèrent d'une voix endormie, avant que le plus vieux ne s'endorme.

Leur proximité réchauffait un peu trop Arthur. Aucune réaction physique gênante n'était à déclarer, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir. D'autant plus que Francis, de toute évidence en quête de réconfort pour éviter toutes peurs, s'était considérablement approché de lui.

Arthur l'observa donc un long, très long moment ainsi, distinguant assez nettement son visage malgré l'obscurité.

Le Français respirait doucement, sans bruit, son corps se soulevant à peine au rythme de son sommeil. Sa main était proche de son visage, et l'Anglais se surprit à admirer son contour. Tout était vraiment trop beau chez ce garçon, c'en était presque injuste.

Ainsi, grisé par le sommeil, le manque de ce dernier, tout ce qui lui pesait même s'il avait relégué tout ça en arrière-plan, Arthur craqua.

Tout ce temps à se cacher, à se contenir… sa frustration… ses peurs… ses problèmes… il aurait pu sortir n'importe laquelle de ces excuses pour justifier le baiser qu'il vola doucement à un Francis endormi, dans l'obscurité de la chambre silencieuse.

oOoOoOo

Cymru reposa les feuilles, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court.

Une nouvelle sur un jeune drogué…

Tout concordait beaucoup trop…

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Devait-il en parler à ses aînés, à ses parents ? Assurément. Mais il lui fallait avant tout mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Reconstituer un peu les choses.

Mais dorénavant, dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute que son petit frère se droguait… et celui lui faisait mal. Très très mal.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bon, visiblement, ma méthode de d'abord finir cette fic avant de continuer celle sur Ivan et Alfred fonctionne, puisque ça ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai publié le chapitre précédent. Espérons que ça dure ! :D

J'espère que vous profitez bien tous de ce début de vacances, courage à ceux qui n'en ont pas pour des raisons diverses et variées. Et pour ceux qui ont passé leurs partiels : vous pouvez enfin souffler ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous !

Bien, alors, aujourd'hui, chapitre familial. En effet, c'est un huis-clos entre toute la famille Kirkland ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre | Cymru Kirkland/Pays de Galles | Elwyn Kirkland/Irlande | Alister Kirkland/Écosse | Elizabeth Kirkland/Britannia | Herbert Kirkland/Hibernia

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Cymru avait exposé sa théorie à ses parents et à ses deux aînés. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, alors qu'Arthur était dehors en train de se balader, un silence de plomb était tombé sur sa famille. Tout le monde l'avait regardé d'un air choqué et extrêmement douloureux.

Arthur ? Se droguer ? Impossible.

-T-tu dois te tromper, Cym... avait réagit Elizabeth, la voix tremblante, serrant fort la main de son mari.

-C'est possible, oui... souffla le brun. Mais c'est une possibilité qu'on ne doit pas ignorer... sincèrement, j'espère me tromper, mais les symptômes concordent... puis il y a cette nouvelle, qu'il écrit, où le héros se drogue et qui lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup...

Herbert s'était approché de son fils, l'air vulnérable, malgré ses deux mètres et demi.

-Ça ne veut pas forcément dire grand chose... les auteurs mettent toujours un minimum d'eux-mêmes dans leurs personnages... et tu as raison, ce n'est pas impossible, mais il vaut mieux ne pas affirmer ça sans être sûrs...

-On... on devrait peut-être lui en parler ? demanda Elwyn en se tournant vers Alister, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-Peut-être... marmonna l'aîné. Il niera que ce soit vrai ou faux, mais j'pense que selon sa réaction, on saura si c'est vrai ou pas...

Elizabeth acquiesça, et se mordit les lèvres. Son mari la serra contre lui, pour la réconforter et la rassurer, autant que pour se rassurer lui-même.

Ils avaient quatre garçons qu'ils aimaient énormément, et dont le bonheur importait plus que tout.

Si leur plus jeune fils avait plongé dans de telles extrémités, ils auraient l'impression d'avoir complètement raté quelque chose dans sa vie, et d'être de mauvais parents.

Voyant leur réaction, leurs autres fils vinrent leur faire un câlin.

-E-eh... j-je suis désolé... souffla Cymru.

La grosse main de son père vint caresser doucement ses cheveux.

-Ne t'excuse pas, bonhomme... c'est peut-être faux, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'Arthur va très mal si on commence à le supposer drogué. Et il est plus que temps de réagir contre ça...

Ses trois enfants acquiescèrent, tandis qu'Elizabeth, d'habitude si forte et assurée, semblait ployer sous le poids de la douleur inconnue d'Arthur. Elle savait bien qu'il allait mal. Cela se voyait.

Elle aurait tellement aimé que tout soit plus facile pour lui... car elle était persuadée que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était lié à sa découverte récente quant à son homosexualité.

Il avait, de toutes façons, très certainement _trop_ tout gardé pour lui...

-On va attendre qu'il rentre, fit-elle d'une voix plus maîtrisée. Et nous allons lui parler. Tous les cinq. Nous sommes ses parents et vous êtes ses grands frères, nous sommes tous concernés, et je ne veux pas que nous le laissions se détruire, que ce soit par la drogue... ou juste en dissimulant tout ce qui ne va pas.

Les cinq Kirkland se mirent d'accord. L'ambiance était soudainement bien moins joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée, plus pesante.

Elizabeth et Herbert se passaient et repassaient l'information dans leurs têtes. Ils ne voulaient pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'un de leurs fils puisse se droguer.

Certes, Alister et Arthur fumaient tous deux, mais n'en faisaient pas une consommation excessive. Et ils aimaient tous les quatre boire, mais ils connaissaient leurs limites, qu'ils ne dépassaient pas. C'étaient des garçons raisonnables malgré les apparences, alors que cette possibilité existe... non, c'était beaucoup trop pour eux. C'était trop grave, trop... trop.

L'atmosphère pesante augmenta d'un cran lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que la voix du benjamin de la famille retentit entre les murs silencieux de la maison.

-_I'm home_ !

Le jeune garçon fut surpris de ne recevoir aucune réponse, et capta aussitôt une certaine tension. Un peu anxieux, il se débarrassa de son manteau, qu'il accrocha à la patère.

Dans le salon, ses frères et ses parents ne savaient pas quoi dire, et se contentèrent d'attendre, plus inquiet encore que le petit blond. Ils avaient attendu un bon moment que le jeune homme rentre. C'était toujours ainsi, quand on attendait une réponse à une horrible question. Le temps s'écoulant entre la prise de conscience et le moment où l'on pouvait enfin avoir la réponse semblait toujours atrocement long, quoi qu'il en fut en réalité.

Arthur fut surpris de voir ses frères aînés assis sur le canapé, l'air grave, et ses parents derrière, le visage à l'image de ceux de leurs fils.

Soudainement angoissé sans savoir pourquoi, il sut toutefois qu'il aurait bien aimé se trouver partout ailleurs... sauf ici.

-_H-hi_... fit-il doucement. J-je... qu-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pou... pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? J'ai... fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sa famille sembla sortir de son immobilité mutique en voyant son air un peu apeuré d'animal traqué. Aussitôt, Elizabeth franchit la distance qui la séparait de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'incompréhension d'Arthur, bien au contraire.

-Oh, Arthur... désolée, je suis si inquiète... je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse peur comme ça...

Lorsque son père se joignit au câlin, silencieux, ses doutes se confirmèrent. Quelque chose clochait _vraiment_. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que ses frères n'avaient pas réellement réagit. Ils s'entre-regardaient d'un air grave et indécis.

-I-il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? déglutit-il. Rassurez-moi... personne n'est mort, au moins ?

-Non ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Non, non ! C'est que... on s'est inquiétés toute l'après-midi... on est tous un peu à cran...

Le petit blond repoussa gentiment mais fermement ses parents, et plongea son regard dans celui de chacun de ses frères, puis dans celui de ses parents.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Vous allez arrêter de tourner autour du pot, oui ou non ? râla-t-il.

-Arty... commença alors Alister.

Aussitôt, son benjamin, nerveux et légèrement agacé, tourna toute son attention vers lui.

-Je suis désolé de te le demander comme ça... mais faut vraiment qu'on sache...

La voix de son aînée, suppliante, lui noua les entrailles. Où était passé son frère immature et toujours partant pour rire ?

-Arty, est-ce que tu consommes de la drogue ?

Il y eut un gros blanc. Le temps que l'information percute le cerveau d'Arthur. Lorsque ce fut fait, il écarquilla les yeux d'un air stupéfait, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, avant de regarder tout le monde d'un air choqué, et un peu outré, aussi.

-Non mais... non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama-t-il avec force, relâchant par ce fait la tension qu'il avait accumulé dès qu'il avait trouvé sa famille aussi grave et sérieuse. Bien sûr que non ! C'est quoi cette question ? C'est pour ça que vous m'attendiez tous comme ça ? Sur quoi vous vous basez pour me demander un truc pareil ?

Les épaules des Cymru s'affaissèrent sous le soulagement, mouvement reprit par le reste de sa famille. Arthur n'était pas capable de jouer la comédie à ce point, et encore moins de contrôler son corps. Sa réaction était sincère.

Et légitime.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, _geez_ ! siffla-t-il. Ça vient d'où ces conneries ?

-Ton langage, soupira Herbert. Et franchement, Arthur, tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de tirer ce genre de conclusion. Tu vas mal. Ça se voit ! Tu as perdu du poids, tu as des cernes, tes notes ont chuté, tu voles du tabac à ton frère alors que tu as assez d'argent de poche pour t'en payer, tu t'isoles... les symptômes correspondent beaucoup ! Et si ce n'est pas ça... alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'approcha de son enfant pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et son regard infiniment triste sur son visage.

-Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point nous nous inquiétons pour toi, mon bonhomme... on sait bien que ta situation n'est pas facile, mais là, il y a forcément quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave que tu _dois_ nous dire. Et tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne nous diras pas la vérité.

Les jambes d'Arthur se mirent à trembler, et il se mordit les lèvres, les yeux plein de larmes.

Les regards à la fois tristes et inquiets des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui... les conclusions auxquelles ils avaient sauté en voyant son état...

Alors, il les avait vraiment inquiétés à ce point ? Son état avait finit par faire souffrir sa famille ? Soudainement épuisé, comme s'il avait couru un marathon, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, essayant de réguler la soudaine crise d'angoisse qui semblait vouloir le submerger.

Aussitôt, son père et sa mère furent autour de lui, lui frottant le dos et lui prodiguant des mots rassurants.

Ses frères voulurent les imiter, mais leur mère les arrêta d'un geste.

-Ne l'étouffez pas, dit-elle simplement. Attendez qu'il respire un peu.

La sensation le prenant à la gorge finit par redescendre, progressivement, avant que la crise n'éclate.

Il restait légèrement tremblant, et extrêmement perdu et perturbé.

-Arty... viens-là...

La voix d'Alister le fit tourner la tête. L'aîné avait dégagé une place sur le canapé, entre lui et Elwyn. Arthur hésita, puis vint s'y asseoir. La présence chaleureuse de ses frères le fit aussitôt se sentir mieux. Elizabeth et Herbert se saisirent des chaises de salon pour les poser en face du canapé.

-Ça va un peu mieux ? demanda doucement Elwyn en passant son bras autour de lui.

-J-je crois... souffla son cadet. Je crois...

-On est vraiment désolés... osa Cymru. Surtout moi... c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui leur ai dit que peut-être...

Arthur releva les yeux vers lui, totalement interloqué.

-Mais... on vit ensemble toute la semaine ! Tu... tu l'aurais remarqué si ça avait vraiment été vrai !

-Justement... on vit ensemble toute la semaine et ça ne m'a pas empêché de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait...

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de prendre une mine coupable.

Puis il détourna le regard.

Il sentait bien que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de dire la vérité, d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Cette perspective lui faisait aussi peur qu'elle le soulageait…

Il souffla un grand coup et préféra regarder consciencieusement ses mains.

-D-d'accord… finit-il par lâcher d'une voix tremblante. J-je vais tout vous dire…

Se triturant les mains, il inspira un autre coup, avant de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un petit moment à présent…

-A-au lycée, je… il y a… c-comment dire ?

Son père posa une main douce sur ses mains torturées.

-Prends ton temps, mon bonhomme… le calma-t-il. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut…

Arthur réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne sachant pas exactement comment dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Puis, il décida d'expliquer comme cela était arrivé. Cela semblait être la meilleure façon de ne pas se perdre.

-J'ai… je… une fois, j'étais dans la salle d'études de l'internat… commença-t-il en déglutissant. J'étais seul. C-Cymru m'a envoyé un article internet, qui parlait des lycéens dans le même cas que moi… à propos de leur orientation sexuelle…

-Ah, oui, je me souviens de ça… souffla le brun, un peu inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

-Du coup je l'ai ouvert… je l'ai lu… et j'ai pas entendu deux mecs entrer… ils ont vu ce que je lisais… l-le lendemain, ils… ils m'ont pris à parti et m'ont fait avouer que je suis gay en me faisant du chantage… m-mais ça a été pire après… ils m'ont dit que si je voulais pas que tout le lycée soit au courant, je… je… je devais faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient… ils m'ont fait tombé dans les escaliers pour me montrer qu'ils rigolaient pas… p-puis ensuite… ils m'ont racketté… ils m'ont… frappé, insulté… ils m'ont fait faire leurs devoirs… déchiré mes cours… et… et plein d'autres… trucs…

Un court silence accueillit ses aveux, puis sa famille… explosa.

-C'est qui ces mecs ?! s'exclama Alister, furieux. C'est qui, que j'aille leur démolir la tronche ?!

-Ouais bah on va y aller à deux ! gueula Elwyn. Bande _d'enfoirés _! Faut être complètement malade pour faire un truc pareil ! Putain !

Elizabeth n'avait pas encore réagi, mais son visage de colère froide et effrayante parlait pour elle. Les frères d'Arthur avaient beau être grands et bien bâtis, et crier très fort, n'importe qui aurait préféré se retrouver face à eux plutôt que face à elle.

-Je vais aller les voir en personne, gronda dangereusement Hibernia. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant, Arthur ? Ça t'a mit dans un tel état ! Il suffisait de nous prévenir, ou de prévenir l'un de tes frères !

-N-non ! protesta-t-il. C-c'est pas si simple que ça ! J-j'ai… j-j'ai juste peur… parce que si ces mecs-là me font ça parce qu'ils sont homophobes… imaginez, si tout le lycée le savait ?

Des bras l'enlacèrent soudain, le faisant sursauter. La tête de Cymru s'était posé sur son épaule, et il semblait crispé.

-J-je suis… j-je suis si désolé Arty… souffla-t-il. Si _désolé…_

Arthur passa maladroitement ses bras autour de son frère.

-C-Cym… c-c'est pas de ta faute, je te le jure… je t'en veux pas… lui répondit-il.

-À-à cause de moi tu as vécu tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Si je t'avais pas envoyé ce truc, jamais tu… jamais tu te serais fait harcelé par ces connards !

La main d'Elwyn se posa sur le dos du brun et le frotta doucement.

-Arty a raison, Cym, fit-il plus doucement que précédemment. Tu n'y es pour rien. Les seuls coupables, c'est les deux enflures, là… c'est qui, d'ailleurs ?! Ils sont en quelle classe ? Quelle filière ? Leurs noms ?!

Arthur bégaya un peu, pas habitué à une colère si féroce venant d'Elwyn.

-I-ils sont en Terminale L… i-ils s'appellent Julien et Baptiste…

Cymru releva la tête, une flamme effrayante dans ses yeux.

-Quoi ?! C'est eux ? C'est eux qui t'emmerdent ? Ces merdeux qui foutent rien en classe et qui sont cons comme leurs pieds ? Ah ben j'comprends mieux pourquoi ils avaient de meilleures notes, d'un coup, et ils ont pas de quoi être fiers…

Désormais, ses yeux étaient exactement comme ceux de leur mère, et Arthur déglutit.

Peut-être, finalement, que Cymru, le plus calme et le moins grand de ses trois frères, pouvait bien être le plus dangereux…

-Je vais aller les voir, continua-t-il d'une voix atrocement calme. Je vais aller les voir, et crois-moi, ils poseront plus jamais la main sur toi.

On sentait dans sa voix une promesse de douleur infinie. Comme s'il comptait leur briser les deux cent six os composant leur corps, un à un, lentement.

-Ça suffit les garçons, lâcha Elizabeth.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers elle.

-Votre père et moi allons nous en charger. Nous irons voir la directrice, avec toi, Arthur.

-N-non ! supplia-t-il. Écoutez… je ne veux pas qu'ils le disent à tout le monde… s'il vous plaît…

-Arty… moi, je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne disent rien à personne, le rassura Cymru en lui caressant les cheveux. Et je demanderai de l'aide à Gilbert pour ça, après tout il a essayé de m'aider à savoir ce que tu avais… je pense pas avoir besoin de lui, mais vu qu'il est populaire, ça pourrait être un bon argument…

Herbert posa sa grosse main sur les cheveux blonds de son fils.

-Mon bonhomme… je suis tellement désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça…

Arthur baissa les yeux.

-V-vous n'êtes pas déçus ? bégaya-t-il.

Toute sa famille le regarda d'un air interloqué.

-Déçus ? Pourquoi ? demanda Alister.

-P-parce que j'ai pas réussi à me défendre alors que j'aurais pu…

Une main vint pincer sa joue.

-Aïe ! protesta-t-il en se tournant vers Elwyn. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-T'es vraiment idiot, Arty ! soupira-t-il. De penser qu'on pourrait être déçus de ça ! T'avais peur et c'est normal ! Ces connards t'ont fait un putain de chantage… faut vraiment que t'en aies hyper peur, de ton coming-out, si tu t'es laissé faire…

Sa famille s'entre-regarda tristement, et Elizabeth finit par prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Écoute Arthur… écoute. Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne laissera personne te refaire du mal, d'accord ? Mais il faudra que tu nous le dises… c'est promis ? Promets-le nous.

-J-je vous le promets… souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants. J-je suis si désolé…

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je comprends, tu sais. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir subi ça et tu ne seras pas le dernier. Mais maintenant, il ne faut pas hésiter à le dire quand ça ne va pas. Nous sommes là pour ça. Nous sommes là pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur à ce point de te dévoiler…

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Ce n'est pas normal que le monde soit si mauvais que tu préfères le harcèlement à ça. Mais tu dois savoir que si jamais tu décides de l'assumer publiquement, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

-Si tu fais ton coming-out au lycée, je te promets que je démolirai tous ceux qui essayeront de dire quelque chose ! réagit Cymru.

-Et puis nous sommes là pour faire en sorte que ce harcèlement cesse, acheva Herbert. Nous pouvons en parler à la directrice, à leurs parents… généralement, dès que ce genre de gamins sont confrontés à une autorité plus forte que la leur, ils s'enfuient…

Arthur acquiesça, et ne parvint pas à contenir ses larmes. Il les cacha en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère.

Il avait l'impression que le poids du monde venait de quitter ses épaules. Comme si son estomac venait de se dénouer d'un coup, comme si la tension s'était éjectée de lui comme le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne.

Il se sentait fatigué, si fatigué… mais détendu, complètement détendu, et ce pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Bien sûr, quand viendrait son retour au lycée, il aurait de nouveau peur.

Mais il sentait qu'à présent, cela allait s'arranger.

Il se sentait si stupide !

Si seulement il en avait parler avant… mais la peur l'avait tétanisé…

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avancerait jamais ainsi, et qu'il s'exposait à des dangers peut-être plus grands que ce qu'il craignait en agissant comme il l'avait fait, il prit une décision.

-Après le concert de Noël… souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. Je le dirai à mes amis… e-et à Francis… et si Francis veut bien de moi… j-je ne me cacherai pas… j-je ne me cacherai plus…


	13. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hello everybody ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne rentrée à tous ! (Et check aux autres qui sont encore en vacances comme moi, eheheheh)

Je voulais initialement publier ce chapitre le 24 décembre, mais je pense que vous comprendrez si je vous dit que les fêtes m'ont occupée. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chapitre est bien là, quoique un peu court ! J'étais pas trop inspirée ces derniers temps, j'espère qu'il sera bien malgré tout. On se rapproche de la fin en tout cas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre | Cymru Kirkland/Pays de Galles | Alfred Jones/Amérique | Ivan Braginsky/Russie | Francis Bonnefoy/France

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Arthur suivait Cymru, profondément angoissé. Son aîné avait un air très sombre qui faisait s'écarter tout le monde sur son passage. Ils cherchaient les harceleurs d'Arthur. Leurs parents allaient voir ceux des deux garçons de Terminale le soir-même, Cymru ayant déniché leurs adresses grâce à Facebook. Mais pour l'heure, le brun comptait bien avoir une discussion claire et nette avec ses « camarades » de classe.

En ouvrant violemment une salle d'étude, les deux Kirkland restèrent figés par la surprise.

Alfred était assis à une table, et en face de lui, il y avait Ivan. Ils se souriaient, et leurs mains étaient liées, leurs doigts entrelacés. Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent brutalement en entendant le fracas de la porte.

-O-o-oh, c'est que vous… bégaya Alfred. Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend d'entrer comme ça ?

Cymru haussa un léger sourcil.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oui. Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? répliqua alors l'Américain avec un petit air de défi.

-Oh, non, bien sûr que non. Ravi pour vous.

Il leur adressa un signe de tête et un petit sourire encourageant, connaissant Alfred, et appréciant Ivan. Il allait entraîner Arthur sans lui laisser le temps de féliciter son petit frère de cœur, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant que le blond était arrivé à ses fins. Puis, le brun pila et se retourna. Un sourire de dément était apparu sur son visage. Ivan et Alfred regardèrent les deux frères sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Ivan. Tu tiens à Alfred ? demanda le brun calmement, avisant les deux mètres et la carrure d'ours du Russe.

-Bien sûr que oui ! rétorqua Ivan. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui !

-Bien, susurra Cymru.

Arthur se fit la réflexion que ça y'était, son aîné était définitivement en train de virer à la psychopathie la plus totale, vu ses yeux d'émeraude qui luisaient d'une lumière plus qu'inquiétante. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait accompli un crime parfait et qu'il s'en délectait.

-Alfred. Tu tiens à Arthur ? continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-O-oui ! Vraiment beaucoup ! Énormément, même ! répondit l'Américain en adressant un regard perdu à Arthur, qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Cymru attira Arthur à l'intérieur de la salle, puis se posa derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

-Arty, je pense que tu dois la vérité à Al', sur ce qui s'est passé ces derniers-temps.

-Q-quoi ? M-mais ! protesta Arthur.

Alfred le contempla, une lueur d'inquiétude vive dans ses prunelles bleues. Il s'approcha du petit Anglais.

-Arthur ? Tu m'as menti, l'autre fois, pas vrai ? T'as pas arrêté de fumer, hein ?

Le blond aux yeux verts eut le souffle coupé par la déduction si rapide de son ami. Ses mensonges allaient vraiment tous lui tomber sur le coin du nez.

-J-je… j-je vais te dire la vérité… souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais me juge pas, s'il te plaît…

Honteux et gêné d'avouer son harcèlement aux deux garçons, dont un qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça, alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Arthur garda les yeux sur ses mains durant son récit.

Il ne vit ainsi pas la colère qui anima subitement Alfred. Ce dernier serra les poings. Très fort.

Il fallait dire que le jeune homme était très très droit en matière de justice et de défense des opprimés. Il avait toujours voulu être un genre de héros, et aidait sans aucune hésitation ceux qui en avaient besoin. Surtout ceux qu'il aimait.

Et il adorait Arthur comme un frère.

Ivan, de son côté, avait posé son regard tranquille sur Arthur.

Ce genre de traitements, il connaissait. Pas exactement de la même façon, mais on l'avait souvent isolé et laissé à l'écart, l'insultant parfois. Il comprenait, et cela le blessait toujours de constater que d'autres aussi pouvaient souffrir de ce genre de traitements.

-Vanya, lâcha Alfred d'une voix emplie de fureur lorsqu'Arthur eut finit, on y va.

Cymru sourit un peu plus. Là ça y'était. Les deux harceleurs allaient déguster. Cher.

oOoOoOo

-Alors comme ça, on emmerde mon petit frère, lâcha très calmement Cymru.

Il referma doucement la porte, passant son bras autour des épaules d'Arthur. Ivan et Alfred se postèrent chacun d'un côté des deux frères.

La salle d'étude était vide, à l'exception de Julien et Baptiste, les deux Terminale L qui en avaient après Arthur. Ils se figèrent et plissèrent les yeux. Regardant le comité d'accueil, ils finirent par regarder Arthur qui, courageusement, avait planté ses prunelles vertes dans les leurs.

-Espèce de sale petite taf-

_BAM._

D'un coup de pied brutal, Cymru avait renversé une table juste devant eux, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-Un mot de plus, et j'arrache votre langue hors de votre bouche, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Son mètre quatre-vingt était bien plus impressionnant que d'habitude, d'un coup. Le jeune homme rêveur et tout à ses livres avait disparu, remplacé par un Kirkland en colère.

Très très mauvais signe.

Encore plus mauvais signe, le Russe très baraqué derrière lui, qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais, et l'Américain qui faisait craquer ses poings.

Cymru posa ses mains sur la table à laquelle les deux garçons étaient installés, et se pencha d'un air menaçant vers eux.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, siffla-t-il. Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. J'ai deux frères aussi menaçants que lui, et encore plus en colère...

Il pointa Ivan du pouce sans même se retourner.

-Qui sont prêts à vous faire la peau si un jour ils vous croisent dans la rue.

D'un coup, ils faisaient bien moins les fiers.

Oh ! Bien sûr, c'était si facile de s'en prendre à plus petit que soi ! Plus fragile, plus vulnérable, et plus isolé surtout.

Des harceleurs pitoyables qui faisaient du mal pour se sentir plus forts, parce que justement, lorsqu'ils croisaient quelqu'un de moins vulnérable, au contraire, ils avaient tendance à fuir. Comme des lâches.

Et l'Anglais qui leur faisait face, ils ne doutaient pas une seule instant qu'il était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il dégageait une telle rage qu'ils ne préféraient même pas imaginer à quoi devait ressembler les deux autres frères en question.

-T-t-tu… v-vous pouvez pas nous frapper ! siffla l'un des deux garçons. Ça se verra et on pourra porter plainte !

-Oh, ricana Cymru, vous me pensez donc si bête ? Mes frères, Ivan, Alfred… c'est ce qu'il vous attend si vous continuez. Mais je vous assure que je peux vous faire du mal sans que ça se voit… et très très très facilement, en plus…

Son ton doucereux indiqua aux deux Terminales qu'il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer pour être certains qu'il ne mentait pas. L'ombre d'Ivan les surplomba alors. Le jeune homme s'était avancé derrière Cymru. Il avait un sourire enfantin qui promettait mille souffrances, lui aussi.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher d'Arthur, dit-il joyeusement. Sinon, il y aura des représailles…

-De très lourdes, gronda Alfred à côté de lui.

Satisfaits devant l'air de leurs vis-à-vis, les trois garçons s'écartèrent.

-Bien. Nous allons pouvoir vous laisser maintenant ! lança joyeusement Cymru. Arty ?

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de tirer deux feuilles de son sac et de s'avancer vers ses deux harceleurs. Il contempla leur air terrifié, et, d'un coup, les trouva vraiment pathétiques.

-Vos devoirs de Français, marmonna-t-il d'un air méchant.

Les déchirant au-dessus de leurs têtes, il laissa les morceaux de papier voleter et atterrir sur leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Puis, il sortit, entouré d'Alfred, Ivan, et Cymru.

Une nouvelle page se tournait enfin pour lui… du moins, il l'espérait.

oOoOoOo

Arthur revivait réellement. Depuis que Cymru était allé parler à ses harceleurs avec Ivan et Alfred, et que leurs parents avaient rendu une petite visite à ceux des deux garçons, on voyait réellement le changement qui s'était effectué.

Bien entendu, il avait eu peur qu'ils dévoilent son secret, mais l'ombre de leur camarade de classe brun qui ne les lâchait pas à chaque heure de cours les dissuadaient de faire n'importe quoi.

Le blond, lui, souriait de nouveau. Sa fatigue avait disparu depuis qu'il avait enfin pu rattraper ses heures de sommeil, et ses notes remontaient. Il avait, en plus, été choisi pour participer au concert en tant que guitariste principal et chanteur, avec Gilbert. La bassiste et le batteur étaient sympathiques, et les répétitions se déroulaient sans de soucis. L'Anglais se donnait à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, et cela le rendait heureux.

Bien entendu, son secret demeurait, et plus la date fatidique du concert approchait, plus il angoissait.

Il allait enfin dire la vérité à ses amis, et plus encore, il allait tout avouer à Francis.

Mais il ne comptait plus se défiler. Il allait enfin avoir le courage qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers mois. Mois qui lui étaient apparus comme une année entière, tant ils avaient été intenses.

Et il faisait encore des cauchemars… il savait que tout ça avait existé. Il avait perdu énormément de confiance en lui, et il avait du mal à se défaire de ses peurs, plus tangibles. Et cela l'avait rendu bien plus paranoïaque. Il se méfiait plus encore des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il sursautait aux bruits un peu trop forts près de lui, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique.

Sa famille savait qu'il se remettrait très difficilement de tout cela, mais il était sur la bonne voie, et ils étaient tous prêts à l'aider. Ses frères s'étaient encore plus rapprochés de lui si cela était possible et ne cessaient de le cajoler.

Les jours, eux, défilaient à une vitesse plus raisonnable qu'auparavant. Arthur avait l'impression de _respirer_. Comme s'il avait été plongé sous l'eau un trop long moment, et qu'il devait inspirer d'énormes goulées d'air frais pour s'en remettre.

Le mois de novembre passa à toute vitesse, et bien vite, ce fut le mois de décembre. Les décorations commençaient à se voir un peu partout, et pendant le premier week-end du mois, Francis et Arthur se retrouvèrent dans leur village. Il faisait froid, aussi ils avaient revêtus des manteaux chauds, des écharpes et des gants. Arthur avait un bonnet mais pas Francis, qui ne voulait pas que cela ébouriffe ses cheveux.

-On va se promener pour se réchauffer ? proposa Francis.

Arthur accepta immédiatement. Il valait mieux bouger dans ce froid mordant, cela les réchaufferait.

Les deux jeunes gens empruntèrent donc un petit chemin entre deux maisons, qui longeait un large champ, et qui était caché par de nombreux arbres longeant les deux côtés. Lorsqu'il neigerait, les branches ploieraient sous le poids de la neige, et les troncs seraient recouverts de givre. Arthur avait hâte que cela arrive. Il trouvait la beauté de l'hiver très inspirante pour écrire. Il lui suffisait de se poser avec un plaid et un bon thé chaud dans le salon, là où il y avait une baie vitrée, et d'écrire là, en regardant le paysage gelé.

Un long frisson froid le parcourut soudain, et il resserra un peu plus son manteau autour de lui. Francis se rapprocha de lui sans trop y faire attention, en quête instinctive d'un peu plus de chaleur.

-Dis… commença le Français.

-Hm ?

-Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'enfin retrouver le Arthur que je connaissais. Tu viens enfin me parler au lycée et tu es bien plus… vivant ! Tu… il s'était passé quelque chose, hein ?

Il y eut un court silence.

-Oui, avoua finalement le petit blond. Et je t'expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais pas maintenant.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? répondit le plus vieux sur un ton outré.

-Tu comprendras quand je te le dirai ! Pas avant le concert. Là je te l'expliquerai, mais pas avant !

-D'accord, d'accord… soupira Francis. J'espère que ton explication vaudra le coup !

Il ne récolta qu'un petit sourire taquin qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel, mais auquel il répondit tout de même.

-Tu m'avais manqué, avoua-t-il.

-Je suis désolé… répondit simplement Arthur. Mais…

Francis le regarda, tout en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

-Je veux que tu saches que tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

Le Français fronça légèrement les sourcils sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je t'ai aidé en quoi ?

Arthur releva ses yeux vers Francis. Il était calme, détendu, mais curieusement, son vis-à-vis trouva que son regard cachait une émotion plus forte que ce qu'il affichait au premier abord. De la gratitude. Une immense gratitude.

-Pendant tout ce temps, où ça n'allait pas… pour des raisons que je ne peux pas _encore_ te dire, donc… passer du temps avec toi était l'une des seules choses qui me faisait me sentir bien. Vraiment bien… Je crois que… sans ça, j'aurais pas tenu. Si t'avais pas été là…

Francis, effrayé par ce qui allait être la fin de sa phrase, posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra fort. Il ignorait pour l'instant complètement ce qui avait pu arriver à Arthur, mais à ses paroles, il devinait aisément que cela avait dû être quelque chose d'atroce pour lui. Cela le terrifiait, car il n'en avait absolument rien su. Oh, bien sûr, il avait vu qu'Arthur allait mal ! Mais il n'avait jamais pu rien lui extorquer. Arthur se refermait facilement, et il était extrêmement dur de lui arracher des confidences quand il avait décidé de se taire.

Cependant…

Cependant, le fait d'avoir pu l'aider, rien qu'un peu, sans le savoir, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ami puisse s'accrocher ainsi à ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble…

Sa main remonta pour frotter doucement les cheveux du petit Anglais, qui le regarda sans rien dire. Puis, il lui sourit, et d'un même mouvement, ils s'enlacèrent. Francis ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait cet instinct qui lui soufflait qu'un câlin était de mise, à cet instant précis.

-Merci Francis… souffla le plus jeune.

-Ne me remercie pas Arthur… c'est normal… je tiens à toi tu sais… je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi…

Ils s'écartèrent en se souriant légèrement, avant de reprendre leurs marches quelques instants plus tard.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose d'autre ? questionna de nouveau Francis.

-Tu viens de le faire, répondit Arthur avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Il esquiva la main de Francis, qui voulait certainement lui pincer la joue, en riant.

-Vas-y, sourit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu comptes me dire un jour pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi comme ça, l'année dernière ?

Le sourire d'Arthur se fana un peu et il regarda droit devant lui. L'idée de se déclarer lui faisait réellement peur, mais il était bien décidé à le faire.

-Après le concert aussi…

Francis acquiesça silencieusement, ne souhaitant pas le braquer en insistant. Il était déjà satisfait de savoir quand il aurait enfin des réponses à ses questions. Il y réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'Arthur ne le pousse légèrement.

-Eh ! Regarde !

Le Français releva la tête, puis se mit à sourire immédiatement.

-_It's snowing !_ s'exclama le petit blond avec ravissement.

Francis tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux émeraude de son ami pétillaient d'une joie enfantine non contenue, et son sourire s'étirait largement sur son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi…

Aussi ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire. Arthur, son Arthur, était enfin de retour.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! A priori, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue avant la fin, maintenant… et a priori, ils arriveront avant le 18 ! Le 18, je reprends les cours, et quand les vacances ont commencé avant Noël, je me suis promis que je finirai cette fic avant ma rentrée. Je compte bien tenir ma parole, alors attendez-vous à la fin imminente ! Après dix mois, Just the way you are est enfin sur le point d'être terminée ! Je blablaterais bien encore un peu ici, mais la fin de ce chapitre m'a crevée. N'hésitez pas à la commenter au passage, ça me ferait bien plaisir vu comment j'ai galéré dessus. TwT

Mais peu importe. Je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Tout le monde

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le groupe de musique improvisé du lycée était en pleine répétition. Aucun des quatre ne s'était proclamé « leader », ils discutaient toujours tous ensemble pour savoir que faire, et cela leur allait parfaitement. Matthias, le batteur, était très énergique, et même si Natalya, la bassiste et petite sœur d'Ivan, semblait réservée et silencieuse, elle participait sans soucis. Ivan avait même affirmé qu'elle était contente de faire partie de ce groupe.

Les quatre adolescents étaient en pleine répétition, un jeudi après le repas de midi, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Puis, cette dernières s'ouvrit et les quatre s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour observer le professeur de musique et le CPE qui étaient entrés.

-Pardon de vous déranger, commença ce dernier, mais nous devons parler avec vous d'un sujet important.

Les quatre lycéens s'assirent, attendant la suite.

-Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer l'argent que nous récupérerons du concert. Moi-même et votre professeur ne pourrons pas rester toute la soirée, à cause de raisons personnelles, mais il est possible que des gens arrivent après notre départ. Je pense que vous êtes les plus à même de gérer cela, et j'ose espérer que vous comprenez que je vous fais entièrement confiance. Je vais tout de même assigner à l'un d'entre vous la gestion du compte, et l'autre gardera l'argent pour le rendre dès qu'il retournera au lycée.

-Ben… ça serait mieux de le filer à un interne, non ? intervint Matthias. Comme ça l'argent sort pas du lycée…

La perspective de potentiellement avoir à gérer cela ne semblait pas l'intéresser.

-Et pourquoi on pourrait pas juste mettre tout dans la vie scolaire ou je sais pas ? Le proviseur reste pas là, lui ? ajouta Gilbert.

-Non… ce genre de musique ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, pour tout avouer, répondit le CPE. Et ce ne serait pas prudent de laisser la caisse n'importe où dans le lycée. On ne sait jamais, et si des élèves prévoyaient de voler le tout, ce serait le premier endroit où ils chercheraient. Mais vous avez raison, M. K øhler. Un interne serait plus approprié. Donc, M. Kirkland ou M. Gilbert ?

Gilbert haussa les épaules.

-Filez le à Arthur, c'est plus logique… mon dortoir est plus loin que le lycée, alors que le sien est juste à côté…

Arthur tourna le regard vers lui et hésita. C'était tout de même une grosse responsabilité.

-B-ben… je… personne d'autre ne peut le faire ? Vraiment ? Aucun professeur ?

-Vous savez M. Kirkland, les professeurs ne sont pas forcément plus honnêtes que les élèves, répondit malicieusement le professeur de musique. Et justement, si vous vous en chargez, la caisse ne bougera pas vraiment du lycée.

Arthur soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Cette responsabilité le mettait mal à l'aise, plus que ça n'aurait dû, mais il ignora sa petite voix intérieure.

-Très bien, j'accepte.

-Bien, approuva le CPE. Quelqu'un pour faire le compte ?

Natalya fut finalement désignée pour le faire, et les deux adultes s'en allèrent. Les lycéens discutèrent brièvement avant de se mettre à jouer. Peu importe les responsabilités, le jour fatidique approchait de plus en plus : ils allaient jouer devant tout le lycée et cela les excitait bien plus que cela ne les effrayait.

oOoOoOo

Arthur jeta un œil entre les pans du rideaux et sentit son estomac se contracter assez fort. Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Il regarda ensuite les autres membres du groupe. Matthias riait et faisait du bruit en parlant, Natalya ne bougeait pas mais devait certainement être anxieuse, et Gilbert semblait parfaitement nonchalant. Il grattait quelques notes sur sa guitare non branchée.

-Ça fait un paquet de monde… soupira Arthur en s'asseyant.

-Bah… dis-toi qu'on est prêts, de toutes façons. Le stress s'envolera dès qu'on commencera à jouer, affirma l'Allemand.

-T'as déjà joué devant du public ? le questionna le petit blond.

-Ouaip, avec mon frangin, pour une fête de village ! Au début t'angoisse, mais après tu penses plus à rien. T'en fais pas, va !

Arthur marmonna qu'il ne s'en faisait pas du tout, et Gilbert commença à rire. Arthur se renfrogna encore plus, et ils finirent par se chamailler comme des gosses. L'Anglais appréciait plus l'albinos qu'auparavant, quand il le connaissait à travers Francis. Certes, ils ne pourraient jamais être meilleurs amis, et ils se lançaient assez souvent des piques, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Ils s'étaient même découvert une passion commune pour les échecs, jeu pour lequel ils étaient assez forts tous les deux.

Le petit blond finit par se tourner de nouveau devant le rideau fermé. Il imaginait sans mal la foule qu'il avait entraperçut derrière. Il se demanda brièvement s'il réussirait à apercevoir son frère, Francis, Alfred, ses autres amis. Ou ses anciens harceleurs. Il espérait bien que non. Le jeune homme voulait passer une soirée parfaite, en profiter à fond, se défouler complètement. Être heureux, tout simplement. Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis que tout s'était arrêté, mais il avait la sensation que le concert serait le point d'orgue de tout cela. Sa dernière libération avant ses aveux et sa déclaration.

Le stress atteint son paroxysme lorsque le professeur de musique vint leur annoncer de se mettre en place. Ils s'exécutèrent tous, finirent de tout accorder, et attendirent.

Lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit sur la foule, Arthur sentit une énorme boule dans son ventre.

Boule qui se dissipa lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Cymru, au premier rang, et ses yeux qui exprimaient sa fierté. Son grand frère était juste là, près de lui. Son cœur battit un peu plus lorsqu'il vit trois tignasses rousses juste derrière lui, et la longue chevelure noire de sa mère.

Sa famille était là, au complet, pour le soutenir, pour la toute première fois qu'il jouait sur scène. C'était comme dans ses rêves de gosse, et il fut encore plus motivé à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Et Francis…

Francis était là aussi, Arthur le remarqua juste après. Un ou deux rangs derrière sa famille, mais il arrivait tout de même à distinguer ses yeux bleus et son sourire.

Oui. Tout s'annonçait absolument parfait. Comme il en avait rêvé.

Gilbert avait raison. Lorsqu'il commença à jouer et à chanter, accompagné par les trois autres adolescents, il sentit son stress s'évaporer complètement, avec les notes de musique qui s'envolaient pour s'éparpiller dans toute la salle.

Il était si concentré sur ses doigts, sa voix, sa mémoire et sur les autres membres du groupe, si occupé à s'amuser et à se donner tout entier à son art qu'il en oubliait de stresser. Il en oubliait même ce qui se passerait fatalement après le concert.

Tout ce qui comptait était l'instant présent et seulement lui.

Ils jouèrent tout d'abord des morceaux connus pour bien échauffer la foule avant de varier leur répertoire. Leurs muscles les chauffaient et leurs doigts s'engourdissaient sur leurs cordes ou leurs baguettes, mais ils souriaient. L'enthousiasme du public était au rendez-vous.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils eurent l'impression de mourir de chaud, de nager dans leurs vêtements et de ne plus sentir leurs mains et leurs bras, ils firent une entracte.

Descendant de la scène, Matthias et Gilbert se mirent à rire, comme pour évacuer toute cette énergie en train de leur retomber dessus.

Natalya alla rejoindre son frère, et sa grande sœur qui était venue assister au concert sans faire partie du lycée. Arthur l'imita pour aller voir sa propre famille, tout sourire.

Ils s'enlacèrent et Arthur reçut tellement de félicitations de leur part qu'il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que cela.

Enfin, si, il l'aurait pu, mais cela lui paraissait très difficile. Il se sentait complet et heureux, et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda à quel point le sentiment de publier un livre était plus fort que cela.

-Merci d'être venus… sourit Arthur à ses parents et ses deux plus grands frères.

-C'est normal ! répondit son père. C'est la toute première fois que tu joues sur scène, on ne pouvait pas rater ça !

Alister le souleva dans ses bras en rigolant tandis qu'Elwyn et Cymru posaient sur lui un regard fier qui le remplit de joie.

-T'avais vraiment l'air à fond sur scène ! se réjouit le grand roux. Continue comme ça, tu déchires _little bro _!

-_Thank you _! lui répondit-il, les yeux brillants.

Ces derniers se portèrent au-dessus de l'épaule de son aîné, pour croiser un regard bleu céruléen. Il échangea un sourire avec Francis. Pourtant, Arthur ne fit pas mine d'aller vers lui. Pour l'instant, il voulait passer du temps avec sa famille. Il préférait consacrer à Francis un tout autre genre d'instant. Certainement le dernier moment qu'il aurait de libre avant la fin du concert.

Bien vite, Arthur et les trois autres durent remonter sur scène.

La famille du jeune blond continua de le contempler en souriant. Arthur avait eu un parcours difficile avant que ce moment ne puisse enfin arriver. Ils avaient l'impression que tout, ou presque, s 'arrangeait enfin pour lui. Ils espéraient qu'il n'aurait pas trop de traces de son harcèlement. Qu'il parviendrait enfin à s'assumer. Mais le Arthur qu'ils voyaient là, sur scène, guitare à la main, devant un micro, leur donner espoir et courage. Il y parviendrait.

Alfred et Ivan contemplaient le groupe, eux aussi, de plus loin. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui s'était passé pour l'Anglais et avaient tous deux prit le parti de passer du temps avec lui pour l'aider à se retrouver, petit à petit. Même Ivan qui ne le connaissait pas bien à la base. Désormais ils s'entendaient plus bien, d'ailleurs !

Francis, lui, regardait tour à tour Arthur et Gilbert, mais surtout Arthur, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il était heureux pour ses deux amis, puisqu'il était aussi très proche de l'albinos, qu'il considérait comme un frère. Tout comme Antonio qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Mais Arthur… Arthur était différent, bien entendu. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps… il savait à quel point la musique comptait pour lui. Et il savait qu'il avait traversé de durs moments, même s'il ne savait pas encore lesquels. Il voyait bien que son ami, pour qui il éprouvait en plus des sentiments plus fort que cela, était heureux.

Véritablement heureux.

Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, après tout…

Le concert dura encore. Il y eut une entracte, plus courte que la première, où les musiciens ré accordèrent leurs instruments et se reposèrent tout en se rafraîchissant. Puis ils continuèrent de jouer divers morceaux. La foule était ravie et complètement emballée par cette soirée, et de nombreuses personnes quémandaient tel ou tel morceau. Parfois, quand la foule s'accordait sur l'un d'eux, les adolescents répondaient à leur demande même s'ils ne s'étaient pas forcément entraînés pour cela. Malgré tout, cela fonctionnait très bien.

Leur coordination était agréable et ils semblaient s'amuser encore plus que leur public, qui le ressentait.

Puis, finit par venir la dernière entracte.

Arthur se sentait envahi d'une émotion étrange. Il y avait certainement une bonne pinte d'adrénaline dans tout cela, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur vive.

Francis le rejoignit alors qu'il descendait de la scène, en souriant.

-Tu veux aller marcher un peu dehors ? L'air frais te fera du bien, tu es tout rouge ! rigola le Français.

-Ça me va ! approuva Arthur. On doit bien avoir dix minutes de répit !

Ils sortirent dehors par une porte derrière la scène. La salle étant au rez-de-chaussée, ils furent vite à l'air libre. La nuit était déjà tombée, et ils marchèrent derrière le bâtiment du lycée, dans l'herbe, côte à côte. La neige tombait doucement et les flocons se voyaient d'autant plus à la lueur des lampadaires plus loin. Arthur savait que sa famille rentrerait sans lui à la fin du concert : il devait rester à l'internat avec l'argent gagné.

L'Anglais avait un fort sentiment… d'irréalité. Tout lui paraissait loin, presque onirique. Oui, c'était ça. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve. Il savait que ça n'en était pas un, mais il se sentait comme cela.

Les sensations, le froid contre sa peau, les odeurs de l'hiver, les sons… tout lui paraissait pris dans un vertige indescriptible. Pas comme un vertige d'évanouissement. Plutôt comme si tout se fondait et s'éloignait de ses perceptions.

Il sentait en revanche cette adrénaline, ce bonheur, et son cœur battre à une vitesse folle à cause de toute l'énergie qu'il donnait dans le concert. À vrai dire, il avait tellement chaud qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas voir fondre la neige sous ses pas.

Il ne s'entendit pas vraiment répondre à ce que Francis lui disait. Il ne savait même pas comment il réussissait à lui répondre. Sa voix, plus que ses paroles, atteignaient son esprit, et elle aussi faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Il le ressentait plus qu'il ne le voyait à ses côtés. Tout le reste lui paraissait lointain, mais Francis était la seule chose tangible, avec ses propres réactions physiques. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il analysait les choses clairement.

Quelque part dans son esprit, il savait que la première chose qu'il ferait une fois rentré dans sa chambre, ce serait d'enlever ses vêtements, de se blottir dans sa couette et de dormir. Longtemps.

Il sentait que l'énergie et l'excitation finiraient par se dissiper pour laisser la place à une énorme chape de fatigue.

Mais cela n'était pas encore arrivé, alors il profitait juste de l'instant présent.

Ils finirent par revenir près de l'entrée. Elle n'était qu'à quelque pas, après le coin du mur. Les dix minutes étaient presque écoulées. Arthur regarda Francis parler avec un sourire. Le Français était auréolé par les légers flocons de neige et la lumière fixée au mur quelques mètres plus haut. Ses cheveux retenus par un ruban dégageaient son visage que l'Anglais jugeait parfait.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il lui prit. La dernière barrière qu'il avait forgé dans son esprit finit par tomber, comme toutes les autres auparavant. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, sans tout à fait être maître de ses mouvements, il se rapprocha de Francis qui s'interrompit dans ses paroles, surpris. Arthur l'attira vers lui, agrippant son écharpe bleue entre ses doigts. Puis, dans le même mouvement, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Francis finit par y répondre, le premier choc passé. Il ne comprenait pas, ne réalisait pas vraiment, mais décida de ne pas se poser de questions.

Leur premier baiser, maladroit, devint quelque chose de plus fort, de plus doux, de plus intense, tout en restant chaste. Comme si leurs cœurs s'étaient mis à battre à l'unisson.

Puis, une voix appela Arthur de la salle, et la magie de l'instant fut rompue.

Les joues rouges, ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux quelques instants.

Puis, avant de réaliser, avant de paniquer et de s'enfuir quelque part très loin, Arthur se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il retourna s'abandonner à la musique sans un mot pour Francis, comme une fuite en avant, sans pouvoir, de toutes façons, lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

oOoOoOo

Le concert était fini. Le compte de l'argent avait été fait avec Natalya et cette dernière était partie rejoindre son frère et sa sœur qui la raccompagnait chez elle. Arthur resta quelques instants dans la salle du concert pour la balayer du regard.

La soirée avait été fantastique à tous points de vue. Il avait réalisé l'un de ses rêves d'enfant, sa famille avait été là pour le voir, il avait relâché tout ce qui lui pesait encore en se défoulant… il avait embrassé Francis. Pour la deuxième fois. Et cette fois-ci, il était réveillé. Et le lui avait rendu.

Arthur préférait tout de même ne pas y penser.

D'accord, il y pensait sans arrêt.

Mais le souvenir du concert, encore très frais, était là pour l'aider, ainsi que la fatigue qui l'enveloppait de plus en plus, comme prévu.

Il devait voir Francis le lendemain, de toutes façons. Il aviserait. De toutes façons il était bien trop tard pour reculer… même si, à vrai dire, il aurait préféré pouvoir le revoir avant la fin de tout cela…

Mais c'était ainsi.

Le jeune homme prit la caisse avec de grandes précautions et sortit de la salle, qu'il referma soigneusement à clé.

Les élèves n'étaient pas censés rester à l'internat le samedi soir, il était l'exception, et avait les clés. Cymru devait certainement en être très jaloux.

Arthur commença à descendre le long de l'allée qui menait au bâtiment de l'internat, quelques mètres plus loin, mais deux ombres devant lui le firent se figer.

Il déglutit quand ces dernières s'avancèrent et qu'il les reconnut. Ses harceleurs.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la caisse et il se força à rester calme et à ne pas trembler.

Courageux. Il devait rester courageux.

Son cœur était en train de se glacer sur place peu à peu…

-Bonsoir Kirkland… susurra l'un des garçons. Cette fois-ci t'as pas ton frangin ou tes copains pour te défendre…

-Vous pouvez me frapper… mais vous savez très bien qu'il y aura des représailles si vous le faites, répondit Arthur.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas rendre les coups même s'il n'avait pas de grandes chances de gagner face à eux qui étaient plus grands et moins fins que lui. Mais tout de même.

-On va pas te frapper ! répondit l'autre garçon. En fait, c'est plutôt la caisse qui nous intéresse.

Leurs voix calmes l'inquiétaient bien plus que leurs intentions. Les menaces de Cymru, d'Ivan et Alfred n'étaient-elles pas suffisantes ? Et puis ses parents étaient allés voir les leurs… qu'avaient-ils pour l'effrayer cette fois-ci ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous la donner tranquillement ou ne pas vous dénoncer aux flics si vous me la prenez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

-C'est marrant que tu parles de dénoncer aux flics…

Le plus grand des deux garçons sortit son portable, chercha visiblement quelque chose dessus avant de le tendre en face du visage d'Arthur.

Le cœur de ce dernier se serra en reconnaissant Cymru. Le garçon fit défiler les clichés. Son frère, en plus d'être reconnaissable, ne trompait personne sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir voler des livres au CDI ou une télé dans la salle des professeurs.

D'accord, il avait toujours remis la télé en place mais…

Mais ses agissements pouvaient réellement lui coûter gros, maintenant qu'il y avait des personnes mal intentionnées au courant de ceux-ci.

-J-je… souffla Arthur, la gorge atrocement nouée.

-On ne va pas te prendre la caisse toute entière, continua l'un de ses anciens harceleurs d'un ton doucereux. Nan, on va juste prendre une petite somme, et on reviendra demain en prendre une plus grosse. Vous avez fait les comptes, non ? Ils sauront que c'est toi. Mais…

Il agita le portable devant le visage d'Arthur, et ce dernier sentit ses forces l'abandonner un peu plus.

Soit il dénonçait ceux-là et ils dénonçaient son frère… soit il acceptait et il allait avoir de gros ennuis…

Il chercha rapidement ce qui pourrait l'aider à s'en tirer sans soucis.

Il ne trouva pas.

Mais…

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il savait que là, il était obligé d'obéir.

Mais Arthur sut, en ouvrant la caisse, la mort dans l'âme, qu'il allait trouver une solution.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il refusait qu'on lui prenne définitivement ce bonheur qu'il avait réussi à retrouver juste après l'avoir retrouvé.

Il allait trouver quelque chose. Il allait se sortir de là.

Il allait y arriver… il n'avait pas le choix…


	15. Chapitre 14

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Okay je suis en retard (oui comme d'hab) mais ça va, cette fois c'est que de deux jours ! Et pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre là est énorme ! Il fait quatorze pages sur Libre Office !

Bon, il manque de romance malgré sa longueur, mais c'était difficile d'en caser avec tout ce que je voulais mettre. Je la réserve pour l'épilogue !

Cette fic, après tant de soucis, d'abandons longs, de doutes et de prises de tête touche enfin à son terme. Vous aurez l'épilogue dans les prochains jours : je compte l'écrire demain et je ne sais pas si je le publierai dans la foulée ou si j'attendrai le week-end. On verra bien !

Je tiens quand même à vous remercier maintenant. Merci de m'avoir lue, encouragée, commentée. Merci d'être restés même quand je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pendant quatre mois. Merci de m'avoir suivie, merci aux lecteurs qui sont là depuis le début, merci à ceux qui sont venus plus tardivement, merci de vos adorables reviews, je vous aime tous.

Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, mais j'espère que les lecteurs « de l'ombre », les invisibles, auront aimé cette fic, ou qu'elle vous aura touchés, ou que sais-je encore. Si j'ai pu vous faire ressentir quelque chose avec cette fic, alors je suis comblée.

Pour moi c'est un véritable soulagement : c'est la toute première fanfic à plus de deux chapitres que je termine (oui je considère qu'elle l'est vu que l'épilogue/dernier chapitre est obligatoirement en route de toutes façons) et c'était pas gagné d'avance. J'ai haï cette fic, et à l'heure où je suis sur le point de la terminer, j'arrive à la regarder d'un œil moins critique.

Alors, encore une fois…

Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Arthur était au comble du stress et de la nervosité, assis dans le bureau du proviseur. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là.

Et il était mort de trouille.

Ce qu'il était soupçonne d'avoir fait était grave, vraiment. Il était certain de passer en conseil de discipline…

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Le week-end avait été rapide et terrifiant. Il l'avait finalement entièrement passé à l'internat, le proviseur ne pouvant venir récupérer la caisse.

Arthur n'avait même pas répondu aux messages et appels de Francis. Déjà parce que c'était en face qu'il voulait lui parler, et ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas capable de gérer ces deux choses en même temps. De toutes façons les vacances avaient commencé, il le verrait bien assez tôt, lorsqu'il serait rentré chez lui…

Qu'allait-il dire à ses parents ? Au fond de lui, il savait que la vérité était la meilleure solution. Mais avant tout, il devait parler à Cymru. C'était essentiel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage à sa situation, le proviseur entra dans le bureau. Sans un mot il s'assit face à Arthur, qui baissa la tête. Il n'était pas coupable. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Pas encore.

-Vous me décevez beaucoup, M. Kirkland, commença l'homme.

Arthur ne répondit pas, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

-Nous avons vérifié les comptes faits par Mlle Braginsky et il manque deux cents euros dans la caisse. _Deux cents !_ Les bénéfices ne sont pas non plus mirobolants alors ce manque est gros dans la somme totale ! Si encore il ne s'était agi que de quelques petits euros… j'aurais laissé couler. Mais je ne peux tolérer un tel vol ! À moins que vous n'ayez une autre explication à me fournir ?

Arthur sentait dans la voix du proviseur qu'il était près à le croire si Arthur lui offrait une autre explication logique et convaincante. Aussi, il baissa un peu plus la tête en répondait faiblement.

-Non, monsieur…

L'homme soupira longuement.

-Je ne comprends pas… vous n'êtes pas un mauvais élève, vous êtes calme, vous vous êtes beaucoup investi dans ce projet… et vous ne semblez pas stupide ! Vous saviez parfaitement qu'il y avait un compte et que vous seriez le principal suspect si de l'argent venait à manquer ! Vous n'avez aucune défense, aucune excuse à me proposer… je trouve tout ça très étrange…

Arthur redressa la tête, pour planter son regard dans celui de l'homme face à lui.

Bien sûr que c'était parfaitement illogique. Arthur n'avait rien d'un crétin fini.

Mais comment pouvait-il se défendre ? Sans vendre son frère ? Il ne voyait pas. Il n'en avait pas les moyens tant qu'il y avait la preuve que Cymru avait volé des choses au sein du lycée. Si Arthur ne recevait pas d'ennuis, ce serait Cymru qui en auraient. Et le petit blond refusait de laisser ses deux anciens bourreaux lui en attirer. Ce n'était pas juste.

-M. Kirkland… êtes-vous en mesure de me redonner ces deux cents euros ?

-Non, monsieur, déglutit-il.

-Vous ne voulez pas ou vous ne pouvez pas ?

-Je ne peux pas… je… je ne les ai vraiment plus…

Le proviseur fronça les sourcils. La voix d'Arthur était sincère. Fatiguée.

-Vous n'avez pas quitté l'internat du week-end… je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, vous savez. Vous voulez sans doute protéger quelqu'un, ou je ne sais pas… mais je suis certain que vous n'avez pas été idiot au point de juste prendre de l'argent dans la caisse en priant pour qu'on ne vérifie pas le compte. Mais si vous ne dites rien, personne ne pourra faire quoi que ce soit pour vous. Ce sera le conseil de discipline. Et vous devrez rembourser les deux cents euros, naturellement…

Le proviseur continua de scruter Arthur qui était encore en proie à ses réflexions intérieures. Un mal de tête commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, et il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir l'impression que son cerveau s'était transformé en volcan.

-Je…

Arthur déglutit de nouveau. Il y avait certainement un moyen de tempérer tout cela… un nouveau coup d'oeil au proviseur lui indiqua que ce dernier était calme, certainement prêt à l'écouter.

-Je ne peux pas… pas… pas maintenant… donnez-moi un peu de temps… s'il vous plaît…

Son ton acheva de convaincre l'homme que tout cela n'était pas très net.

-Vous savez que si vous avez un gros souci, je suis là pour vous aider, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais Monsieur… mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. S'il vous plaît.

Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux, silencieusement, pendant quelques instants, qui parurent très longs à Arthur. Puis, le proviseur soupira en brisant le contact visuel.

-Très bien… j'accepte de vous faire une nouvelle fois confiance, mais c'est bien parce que je sais que vous êtes un élève sérieux et travailleur… nous reparlerons de tout ceci à la rentrée. En attendant je vous épargne la conversation avec vos parents.

Il se leva, imité par Arthur. Le poids reposant dans le ventre et sur les épaules de ce dernier s'était allégé, bien qu'il n'avait pas totalement disparu. Le proviseur lui tapota l'épaule avec un regard encourageant. Le jeune homme se sentit touché. Après tout, l'homme aurait bien pu décider de ne se fier qu'aux apparences et de le punir en conséquence. Heureusement qu'il était juste et sympathique… et que lui-même avait toujours été relativement sérieux dans son parcours scolaire. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'un fauteur de troubles aurait eu une considération moindre.

Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, il s'empressa d'aller attendre la voiture de sa mère devant le lycée. C'était elle qui venait le chercher pour le ramener chez lui, et il hésitait à lui en parler ou à attendre. Le fait était qu'il ne savait pas si ses parents étaient au courant des frasques de Cymru… il ne voulait pas que son aîné se fasse disputer.

En attendant, il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver des cigarettes. Il n'en trouva pas et soupira en se tapant légèrement l'arrière de la tête contre les grilles derrière lui. Il avait tellement réduit sa consommation que ce n'était pas très grave, mais bon.

Au final, il allait vraiment finir par arrêter…

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il sautilla dans le froid, les mains dans les poches, pour se tenir au chaud, puis sa mère se gara devant le lycée. Il monta bien vite dedans, à côté du fauteuil du conducteur, mettant ses affaires à l'arrière.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda sa mère, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air nerveux que son fils ne parvenait pas à cacher.

-C'est compliqué. Je t'expliquerai un peu plus tard, avoua-t-il.

Sa mère acquiesça doucement, un peu inquiète. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Arthur avait subi du harcèlement, elle s'en faisait bien plus. Arthur s'en voulait pour ça, d'ailleurs…

Mais pour l'heure, il devait d'abord parler à Cymru. Et à Francis aussi, même si c'était pour tout autre chose. À cette pensée, son cœur accéléra, et encore plus lorsqu'il visualisa leur baiser.

Beaucoup de choses allaient devoir être dites durant ce début de vacances…

Le trajet passa rapidement pour Arthur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ses soucis, et lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il avait décidé de d'abord parler à Cymru avant de parler à Francis. Après tout, sa réaction lors du concert présageait d'une bonne réponse. A priori. S'il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, cela n'en serait que mieux après une discussion avec son frère.

Une fois arrivé, il sortit ses affaires de la voiture en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son angoisse, et alla tout ranger dans sa chambre. Il dit bonjour à son père et ses frères au passage, s'arrêtant lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

Puis, enfin, il inspira un bon coup devant la porte de chambre d'Elwyn et Cymru. Le premier était dans le salon et lui avait dit bonjour, le second il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Tant mieux. Une discussion seul à seul était préférable, il ne voulait pas que lui ou le brun soient influencés par leurs aînés.

Il entra.

Son frère lisait tranquillement sur le lit, il redressa la tête et lui sourit.

-Hey Arty ! Comment tu vas ? Le week-end s'est bien passé ? Tu t'es pas senti trop seul ?

Arthur lui rendit son sourire malgré son nœud à l'estomac. Il présageait de la réaction de son frère. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de s'en vouloir pour le harcèlement dont le blond avait été la victime. Cela allait sans aucun doute se raviver et s'amplifier… mais il n'avait pas le choix, cette discussion était nécessaire pour trouver une solution, ou au moins les prémices.

-Le week-end s'est bien passé… et si, un peu, mais ça va, je trouve que ça s'est passé vite… et pour être franc, non, ça ne va pas vraiment… pas du tout, même.

Il reprit une respiration un peu plus normale, soulagée de son honnêteté. Ce que ça faisait du bien de ne pas tout garder pour soi et de crever l'abcès rapidement après le début du problème…

Cymru se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

-Comment ça ? Tu es malade ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Son cadet vint s'installer face à lui, en tailleur, sur le lit. Il arbora un visage calme malgré la panique qui le rongeait.

-J'étais convoqué chez le proviseur tout à l'heure, avant de rentrer.

Cymru écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Arthur le prit de vitesse.

-Il manque deux cent euros à la cagnotte gagnée au concert. Forcément, je suis le suspect. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Quand je suis rentré vendredi soir, les deux mecs qui me harcelaient m'attendaient. Ils m'ont pris de l'argent dans la caisse, et pour que je ne dise rien, ils m'ont fait chanter.

Cymru posa une main sur son bras, un air très grave sur son visage.

-Arthur… il _faut_ que tu le dises, tu m'entends ?! Peu importe le chantage ! Il ne faut pas les laisser faire, c'est très grave l'accusation qui pèse sur toi ! Et il va falloir rembourser ! Maman et Papa n'accepteront jamais s'ils savent que tu n'es pas coupable, et…

-Cym… soupira Arthur. Le chantage, c'est des photos de toi en train de voler des trucs au lycée… et les photos étaient très nettes…

La pression sur son bras se relâcha. Les yeux écarquillés, Cymru se recula. Il avait la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la petite pièce.

-Oh, fit le brun.

Son air ébahi et choqué ne le quittait pas, et il fixait Arthur, horrifié.

-Oh merde.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cymru réalisait quelles conséquences pouvaient avoir ses actes apparemment insignifiants. Il avait peur.

Même pas pour lui. Pour son frère.

-Eh… commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tant pis. Dis-le au proviseur que c'est pas toi. J'assumerai. Je peux pas te laisser avoir des emmerdes à ma place. Je… je suis l'aîné.

Sa voix n'étant pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité, Arthur devina aisément que son frère n'était pas prêt à assumer, même s'il était parfaitement sincère dans sa demande.

-Non… écoute. On doit trouver une autre solution, sans que ni toi ou moi n'ayons d'ennuis, répondit Arthur en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

Cymru plongea sa main dans sa chevelure déjà ébouriffée, d'un air décontenancé.

-P-putain…

-On… on devrait en parler aux parents… non ? souffla Arthur.

-O-oui ! Bien sûr que oui on doit ! s'exclama-t-il sans hésitations. Ils savent très bien ce que j'ai pu faire de toutes façons…

Cymru posa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant longuement.

-Je suis tellement désolé Arty… _tellement désolé… _Je… je ne pensais pas que… je ne voulais pas…

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et son petit frère vint l'enlacer bien fort.

-Eh… je t'en veux pas moi, alors t'en veux pas non plus, _please… _De toutes façons le mal est fait, on y peut rien… la seule chose à faire maintenant c'est de trouver une solution… et on va la trouver… Okay ?

Cymru redressa son visage vers Arthur, arborant un air coupable.

-D'accord… soupira-t-il. D'accord…

Il hésita quelques instants, posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Arthur pour les frotter doucement.

-Tu veux qu'on aille en parler aux parents tout de suite ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Arthur secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'une bonne partie du poids reposant sur ses entrailles s'était envolé, il avait bien besoin d'avoir une conversation avec Francis. Bien sûr, l'appréhension demeurait, mais… il avait beaucoup d'espoirs. Il se rappelait du baiser échangé, et Francis ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire.

-Je dois parler avec Francis… je peux plus attendre…

Cymru fronça légèrement les sourcils, interrogateur. Arthur répondit à sa question muette.

-On… on s'est embrassés à la dernière pause du concert… j-juste embrassés… j'ai rien pu lui dire…

On vit plusieurs émotions se succéder sur le visage de son frère. Le choc, la surprise, le ravissement, et enfin une moue boudeuse.

Arthur éclata de rire.

-Tu peux me refaire ça mais version parlée ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Cymru leva les yeux au ciel puis lui tira la langue.

-Si tu y tiens tant…

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

-QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il. J'y crois pas ! Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien diiiiiiiit ?

Arthur rit de plus belle, rejoint par Cymru.

-Pitié, ne commence pas à faire comme une commère… pouffa le blond.

-Ah, excuse-moi mais tu es mon petit frère et ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que tu nous bassines avec ton Français ! Et vu tout ce qui s'est passé avec ça, j'avais bien le droit de savoir ! Je suis ton _frère _! On vit _ensemble _!

Son air à la fois content et outré lui donnait un air de hibou ébouriffé, et Arthur repartit dans un fou rire qu'il ne put contrôler. Cymru râla en le voyant partir, les larmes aux yeux, se tenant les côtes.

-Mon frère est complètement cinglé… marmonna le brun.

Lorsqu'Arthur fut enfin calmé, Cymru ne le lâcha pas avant qu'il ne s'explique.

-Franchement, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre de spécial, insista le blond. On s'est promenés. Je me sentais bizarre… l'atmosphère du concert, et tout… comme si j'étais là sans vraiment être là. Je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Jamais je l'aurais embrassé dans un état plus normal. J'ai même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir que c'est arrivé… et il y a répondu…

Il sentit sa voix trembler à la fin, et s'interrompit. Cymru avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ah parce qu'en plus c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas ?! Tu t'améliores dis-donc ! Je suis sacrément fier de toi ! Et puis, bien sûr qu'il t'a répondu ! Ça fait un moment que je… enfin qu'_on_ se doute, avec Al et El, que c'est réciproque !

Arthur gonfla légèrement les joues.

-Quoi ? Mais vous m'avez rien dit !

-Tu nous aurais vachement crus, tiens ! railla l'aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, alors ? Va le voir ! _Now _! On parlera de nos problèmes plus tard, ça c'est carrément plus important !

Arthur eut un petit sourire timide et incrédule. Cela lui avait toujours fait plaisir que sa famille le soutienne, mais la façon dont son frère parlait de l'importance de ses sentiments lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Sans attendre, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant, il quitta la chambre de Cymru. Puis il annonça à la cantonade qu'il se rendait chez Francis avant de sortir de sa maison.

En avançant vers la maison du grand blond, il eut la sensation étrange de ne plus se sentir marcher, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudainement transformées en coton.

Son cerveau enrobé dans du coton, il sonna à la porte.

Marianne Bonnefoy vint lui ouvrir, et il s'entendit répondre à son « bonjour ». Elle lui affirma que, oui, Francis était bien là, dans sa chambre, et qu'il pouvait le rejoindre.

Ce n'était pas possible, son cœur allait forcément s'arrêter de battre avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte…

Et pourtant, il tint bon. Francis répondit « Entrez ! » lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, et il s'exécuta avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte.

Les yeux d'émeraude croisèrent le regard profondément bleu du Français. Il leur sembla que les secondes s'éternisaient, et ils retinrent leur souffle en se contemplant.

Une gêne intense s'empara d'Arthur.

Que devait-il dire ? Quoi ? Comment ?

-Arthur… souffla Francis, la voix tremblante. Tu…

Le petit Anglais attendit qu'il finisse sa phrase, et déglutit.

-P-pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?

Le « après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir » était muet mais tangible dans l'air. En tout cas, Arthur saisit parfaitement le sous-entendu.

-J'ai… commença-t-il, l'appréhension lui mordant le ventre. J'ai eu un gros problème… qui m'a empêché de… de me concentrer là-dessus… e-et puis… je voulais t'en parler en face à face…

Étrangement, il se sentait l'esprit parfaitement clair. Sa voix hésitait de moins en moins. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, et il était soulagé de le dire enfin. Il ne s'était jamais réellement parlé à cet instant, se disant toujours qu'il improviserait sur l'instant, mais les mots lui venaient naturellement.

Tout semblait étrangement… en place. Coordonné, comme si ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

-Un gros problème ? s'enquit Francis en fronçant les sourcils.

-On en parlera après, du problème ! s'exclama Arthur. C'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, là…

Le blond aux yeux bleus se tut alors, attendant la suite.

-J-je sais pas ce que tu penses de ce qui s'est passé… souffla Arthur. … Mais pour moi c'était pas une erreur ou je sais pas quoi. C'est… exactement ce que je voulais te dire, ce que je devais te dire après le concert… c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis éloigné de toi à la base, parce que j'avais peur. J'ai eu peur pendant longtemps, et des gens ont profité de cette peur, d'ailleurs… mais c'est fini, ça. J'ai plus peur maintenant, et j'avais plus peur quand je t'ai embrassé. J'ai plus peur de… de t'aimer…

Sa voix était devenue bien plus douce sur la dernière phrase, et il l'avait prononcée en regardant Francis droit dans les yeux, les poings serrés.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, puis Francis se leva lentement.

Il s'approcha d'Arthur et posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant, et faisant ainsi rougir le petit blond.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés, et pour la seconde fois, ils s'embrassèrent.

Tout était bien plus réel que la première fois. Le baiser était très doux, léger, simple, comme une caresse. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre avec tendresse et Arthur eut l'impression de ne plus sentir son cœur tellement ce dernier s'était emballé.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, de peu. Ils restaient assez proches pour sentir leurs respirations s'entremêler, et ils voyaient clairement les joues rouges de l'autre.

-Arthur… moi aussi je t'aime… je t'aime vraiment…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, l'un plus timide que l'autre. Arthur avait envie de se presser contre Francis, de l'étreindre et de disparaître contre lui dans un bonheur ouaté. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était parfaitement indescriptible, et cela effaçait complètement sa panique. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée… mais presque. En tout cas, en cet instant précis, elle ne comptait plus.

La main de Francis, douce, revint contre sa joue.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? soupira tristement le Français. Pas sur tes sentiments, parce que je suis mal placé pour te jeter la pierre. Mais quand je t'ai avoué que je suis bi… pourquoi tu n'as pas…

-Je n'ai pas pu, souffla Arthur. E-en fait… à ce moment-là, deux gars de la classe de Cym me harcelaient. Si je faisais ce qu'ils me disaient ou que je ne répétais pas tout ce qu'ils me faisaient subir, ils ne répétaient pas à tout le lycée que je suis gay. Et… et depuis que je sais que je le suis, je suis terrifié. Vraiment. Enfin… quand mes parents et mon frère l'ont su, le harcèlement s'est arrêté et j'ai commencé à me sentir mieux vis-à-vis de ça… mais…

Francis sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Arthur. Il se sentait atrocement mal de n'avoir rien su de tout cela… et en colère aussi. Non. Pas en colère.

Il était _furieux_. Que quelqu'un ait pu ainsi faire du mal à Arthur… pour _ça _! Forcément, tout se teintait enfin d'un nouveau sens, à présent. Il comprenait tout. L'attitude d'Arthur, pourquoi il avait commencé à être très mal quelques mois auparavant, pourquoi un beau jour il avait semblé revivre… pourquoi il l'avait évité…

Oui, cela expliquait tout.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-il. Je… je ne suis pas exactement passé par la même expérience que toi, c'est vrai… déjà parce qu'en étant bi, la perception des gens est… différente. Ils croient sans doute que c'est rattrapable…

La dernière phrase avait été ponctué d'un air sombre et Arthur soupira.

-Ce n'est pas plus facile… je sais comment c'est, enfin j'ai lu pas mal de trucs à ce sujet…

Francis haussa les épaules.

-Disons que certains pensent que ce n'est qu'une phase, certains trouvent ça dégoûtants, d'autres pensent qu'on saute sur tout le monde ou qu'on est polygames… mais ça fait _mal_. Ça donne… je sais pas… l'impression que notre existence n'est pas reconnue. Forcément, les gens hétéros ne comprennent pas, et certaines personnes gays ne comprennent pas non plus. Mais pour les hétéros c'est facile en même temps, ils ne se rendent pas compte de leurs privilèges.

-C'est comme ça dès qu'il y a des minorités, aussi…

-Je sais… mais c'est horrible de renier les sentiments des gens comme ça. Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça paraît si dingue que ça qu'on puisse être attiré par les filles _et_ les garçons…

Arthur se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement.

-Ne pense pas à ça… on affrontera tout ça ensemble, maintenant. D'accord ? _Ensemble._

Francis acquiesça et sourit avant de serrer son Anglais contre lui. Avoir confessé ses sentiments, mais également l'amertume qu'il avait pu ressentir vis-à-vis de son statut lui avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Il se sentait heureux… vraiment heureux… comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été…

Caressant doucement les cheveux d'Arthur, il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

-Tu parlais d'un gros problème tout à l'heure… il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, avoua Arthur. Mais je dois en parler à mes parents avant tout… j'en ai déjà parlé à Cymru…

Le regard de Francis devint plus ferme.

-Arthur. Cette fois, je veux que tu me dises tout. Je comprends que tu veuilles en parler à tes parents, mais je suis resté suffisamment longtemps dans l'ignorance sur plein de sujets. Je mérite de savoir… non ?

Son regard suppliant fit craquer Arthur.

Et puis… il se sentait apaisé avec Francis.

Apaisé comme jamais.

Il le sentait, tout était enfin de se régler. Il allait finir par avoir le droit d'être serein et heureux, lui aussi…

oOoOoOo

Arthur et Cymru avaient tous deux parler à leurs parents du problème. Leurs frères avaient également été présents. Le brun s'était fait disputé, suffisamment pour que l'envie de recommencer à voler lui passe, mais Elizabeth et Herbert savaient être justes. Ils n'avaient pas insisté en voyant que leur fils s'en voulait réellement.

La famille Kirkland avait donc commencé à réfléchir à une solution, de même que Francis de son côté. Il avait été horrifié du chantage et s'était demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait aller si loin pour nuire à autrui. Forcément, lui qui était si gentil…

Ce fut finalement Cymru qui apporta la solution au beau milieu des vacances.

Entrant dans la chambre d'Arthur alors que celui-ci faisait consciencieusement ses devoirs, il s'installa sur son lit tandis que le blond était à son bureau.

-J'ai une solution à notre problème. Mais elle est risquée.

Arthur fronça les sourcils en se détournant de sa tâche.

-Je t'écoute ?

Cymru prit le temps de bien peser ses mots avant de se lancer.

-Tu as dit que c'était Julien qui avait les photos. Bon. Et on a pas vraiment d'autres solutions autre que la violence ou d'autres menaces. En gros, du vent. Donc… on a pas grand-chose à perdre.

-Oui ?

-Ils sont dans ma classe, et Julien et moi on a tous les deux la même option, du Droit.

Arthur eut un petit rictus devant l'ironie de la chose.

-On a deux heures de Droit le jeudi après-midi, et ma prof nous laisse environ quinze minutes de pause entre les deux heures… tout le monde sort à ce moment-là, de toutes façons on est pas nombreux. Je suis pas vraiment certain, mais… je crois avoir déjà vu Julien laisser son portable dans ces moments-là… si jamais c'est vrai… je peux prendre son portable, effacer les photos, et hop.

Arthur soupira.

-Et tu feras quoi s'il te chope ?

-Oui, c'est le risque mentionné, avoua Cymru. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

-Mais… s'il a un code ou un truc du genre ?

-Me semble qu'il a un code à symbole. J'essayerai l'initiale de sa copine. Si ça marche pas, je prends la carte SIM et la carte mémoire. Il a pas un smartphone, je peux très bien enlever la coque…

Arthur soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Papa et Maman te laisseront jamais prendre ce risque.

-Papa et Maman ne seront pas au courant, et El ou Al non plus ! argua Cymru. Ok, comme ça, ça ressemble à un plan foireux. Et si ça se trouve l'autre mec a aussi des photos. Mais on peut faire quoi d'autre ? Je suis en tort de toutes façons ! Ils me dénonceront s'ils le peuvent ! Si c'est pas toi qui prend, c'est moi, si c'est pas moi qui prend, c'est toi !

Arthur le regarda d'un air désespéré, puis céda.

-Très bien… très bien… fais ce que tu veux, mais tu as intérêt à assumer si jamais tu te fais prendre ou quoi !

-T'en fais pas. Si ça arrive, j'improviserai une solution de secours. Je m'en tire toujours !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil agrémenté d'un sourire qui peina à convaincre Arthur…

oOoOoOo

Cymru déglutit. La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir dans tout le lycée, lui permettant de mettre son plan en action.

Pourvu que Julien laisse son téléphone sur sa table… il allait falloir faire vite. Vraiment vite. Et surtout, rester naturel.

Feignant d'être détendu et indifférent à ce qui l'entourait -excepté le cours-, Cymru s'adossa tranquillement sur sa chaise. L'autre ne se doutait de rien.

Bientôt, le bruit strident résonna dans les couloirs et la prof finit de dicter son paragraphe avant de leur permettre de prendre une petite pause. Julien se leva, prit son portable… Cymru ferma les yeux, jurant intérieurement.

-Hey, Julien ! retentit une voix.

Son comparse de toujours venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il enjoignit son camarade à le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier fit en laissant son téléphone sur la table. Parfait. Cymru commença d'abord par sortir avant le garçon, pour que ce dernier le voit bien. Puis, quand les deux harceleurs d'Arthur disparurent au coin du couloir, il rentra dans la salle, prétextant auprès d'une camarade de classe qu'il faisait trop froid.

La salle était vide. Le cœur battant, il attrapa l'appareil téléphonique. L'allumant, il essaya de tracer l'initiale de la copine du garçon sur l'écran tactile.

Peine perdue.

Il essaya sans grande conviction la propre initiale du garçon.

Cymru leva la tête en voyant l'appareil se déverrouiller. N'importe quoi…

Fébrilement, il se dépêcha de trouver le dossier contenant les photos, et serra les dents en les trouvant. Les connards… comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les voir ? Ils savaient depuis un moment ou quoi ? Il doutait que ces photos aient été pris spontanément.

Quoiqu'il en fut, il les effaça toutes, fouillant même un peu plus au cas où. Il regarda même les messages que s'étaient échangés les deux comparses. Cette fois-ci, ce furent ses poings qui se serrèrent.

Des moqueries contre lui, contre son petit frère… et un sourire satisfait barra ses lèvres. L'autre demandait à Julien s'il avait bien toujours les photos, puisque, autrement, ils n'avaient plus de moyen de pression.

Cela confirmait que seul un des deux avait les preuves.

Parfait. Comme si de rien n'était, il sortit de la salle pour se rendre aux toilettes, et revint en même temps que les deux harceleurs. Il sentit ces derniers le toiser, mais Cymru n'y fit pas attention.

« _Mischief managed !_ » pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

oOoOoOo

Arthur n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quand Cymru lui avait annoncé le succès de sa mission. Il avait attendu frénétiquement la fin de son heure de mathématiques, puis avait foncé instantanément dans le bureau du proviseur lorsque la sonnerie eut retentit.

L'homme le fit patienter, étant au téléphone. Puis, il le fit entrer et s'installer sur sa chaise.

-Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à venir me voir, constata le proviseur. Avez-vous réfléchi pendant les vacances ?

-Oui, répondit Arthur en reprenant son souffle. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait volé l'argent. On m'a fait du chantage.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et croisa ses mains sous son menton. D'un signe de tête, il enjoignit Arthur à poursuivre. Ce dernier donna alors les noms des deux garçons, racontant au passage le harcèlement dont il avait été la victime.

À la fin de ses aveux, le proviseur se leva.

-C'est très grave ce que vous me dites là ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais les convoquer tout de suite dans mon bureau ! Avez-vous des témoins ?

-Il ne les a pas vus faire, mais mon frère peut attester de ce que ça a engendré…

Le proviseur acquiesça et appela la vie scolaire. Il leur demanda d'appeler au micro les trois Terminales afin qu'ils se rendent dans son bureau.

En attendant qu'ils arrivent, le gérant du lycée posa quelques questions supplémentaires à Arthur, qui y répondit volontiers. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il ne les avait pas dénoncés tout de suite, sans expliquer la nature du chantage, bien entendu.

Bientôt, les adolescents arrivèrent. Les deux harceleurs jetèrent un regard méfiant au petit blond, tandis que Cymru lui sourit d'un air tranquille.

-Bien, messieurs. Il semblerait que vous ayez causé un grand tort à votre camarade ici présent, et qu'en plus vous ayez dérobé une somme conséquente de la cagnotte du concert. J'attends des explications de votre part !

Le proviseur avait les sourcils froncés et une voix mesurée mais furieuse. Les deux fautifs parlèrent au même moment.

-C'est pas nous m'sieur ! fit le premier.

-Sale petit rat ! cracha l'autre en regardant Arthur.

Un silence pesant suivit. Le plus grand garçon regardait son comparse, abasourdi. Il venait littéralement d'avouer à demi-mot leur faute alors que, sans témoins pour les inculper, ils avaient encore une petite chance de s'en sortir.

-Bien, fit froidement l'homme en face d'eux. Je crois que c'est suffisant. M. Kirkland… non, pas vous Arthur, votre frère. Vous pouvez confirmer que votre frère a subi un harcèlement scolaire de la part de vos deux camarades de classe ?

Cymru acquiesça calmement.

-Oui Monsieur… et Arthur l'a très très mal vécu… il avait perdu du poids, il ne dormait plus, ils lui donnaient leur travail à faire, ils l'ont malmené… on a bien cru que cela allait finir de façon bien pire… souffla-t-il. Heureusement ça s'était arrêté. Jusqu'au soir du concert…

Il gratifia les deux garçons d'un regard haineux.

-On a peut-être fait ça mais lui c'est un voleur ! tenta Julien. Et j'ai des preuves ! Regardez !

Il sortit son portable et fouilla furieusement dedans, avant de se figer en constatant l'absence de photos.

-Nan, c'est pas vrai… souffla-t-il.

Son comparse le regarda d'un air éberlué.

-T'as plus les photos ? Je t'avais dit de garder les photos ! s'énerva-t-il. Putain Julien !

-_Ça suffit !_ cria alors le proviseur. Cessez votre comédie ! Ce que vous avez fait est inqualifiable ! Je vais appeler vos parents et je vais m'assurer que vous soyez renvoyés de cet établissement !

Sa voix grave et puissante réduisit au silence les deux harceleurs qui n'en menaient plus large.

-Messieurs Kirkland, vous pouvez disposer. Je n'en ai pas fini avec ces individus.

Arthur et Cymru sortirent, tous deux avec un large sourire sur leurs visages.

-Tu es un génie ! Un génie du crime, mais un génie quand même ! s'exclama silencieusement Arthur.

-Je sais ! répondit modestement son aîné. Bon ! Tu prends le bus ce soir ! Ils seraient foutus de te tomber dessus ces salopards, pour se venger ! On prévient Papa et Maman que le problème est réglé, tu rentres à la maison, tu te reposes et on verra tranquillement ce qui se passe ensuite !

Arthur acquiesça avant de prendre vivement son frère dans ses bras, pour le serrer fort. Son cœur un peu trop malmené ces derniers mois battait fort. C'était fini. _Enfin fini_.

Sans attendre, laissant son frère sur place, il s'en fut à vive allure. Il entendit le rire de Cymru derrière lui et sourit un peu plus.

Le jeune homme finit par trouver Francis dans le hall du lycée. Ce dernier était en deux parties séparées par un mur. La deuxième était peu fréquentée, mal éclairée. C'est là que le Français se trouvait, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il fonça droit vers celui qu'il aimait, et se dressa sur ses jambes pour l'embrasser avec détermination.

Tout d'abord surpris, le grand blond finit par sourire contre ses lèvres et l'enlaça pour lui rendre son baiser. Les huées gentiment moqueuses d'Antonio et Gilbert ne les dérangèrent pas plus que cela, et les deux garçons finirent par laisser les amoureux en paix pour qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps tranquille ensemble.

Arthur avait après tout une bonne nouvelle à partager…

oOoOoOo

L'adolescent était soulagé de descendre du bus. Il faisait nuit, puisque l'hiver était encore là, mais il ne restait plus beaucoup de trajet jusqu'à chez lui. En marchant d'un pas rapide, il serait chez lui au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Commençant son chemin, il sourit en repensant à sa journée. Enfin son problème avait été réglé, et il avait plus que hâte d'en faire part à ses parents. Puis, il avait passé d'excellents moments avec Francis, moments qui n'avaient pas été entachés par l'inquiétude qui, auparavant, ne le lâchait presque jamais.

Cette fois-ci, il en était certain, le problème était réglé.

À peine eut-il cette pensée qu'une voiture s'arrêta près de lui, les pneus crissant sur le bitume.

Il se tourna vers le véhicule, plissant les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose.

Son sang se glaça.

Évidemment. Il avait fallu que l'un d'eux ait le permis.

Il avait fallu que, très certainement, ils suivent son bus.

Il avait fallu qu'ils attendant qu'il soit seul, dans le noir, pour le prendre à part.

Pas fou, le jeune homme se mit à courir à toute vitesse, gêné par son lourd sac de cours. La voiture ne tarda pas à se mettre en travers de sa route, sur le trottoir, et les deux adolescents en sortirent avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir par un autre côté.

Ils avaient l'air très menaçants.

Arthur lâcha son sac et serra les poings.

Il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à ces deux-là, mais il n'allait pas les laisser faire sans se défendre. Cette fois-ci, il allait leur montrer qu'il pouvait frapper, et fort.

Arthur esquiva le premier coup de poing en se baissant rapidement et sauta de côté pour éviter le coup de pied qu'il se serait pris en pleine figure.

Il laissa venir un coup de poing à l'estomac, douloureux, mais qui lui permit de renchérir par un coup de pied dans les rotules. Son adversaire grogna de douleur, et il sentit qu'on lui prenait les cheveux, et que l'on tirait très fort. Ses yeux le piquèrent, et il lança au hasard un coup de genoux, qui atterrit dans le foie de son opposant. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé et se plia en deux, mais Arthur ne put esquiver le coup de coude dans la figure que lui envoya le deuxième. Il sentit une douleur intense parcourir son crâne et un liquide chaud et poisseux commença à couler sur son visage. Il atterrit sur le trottoir, déséquilibré.

Son pied repoussa son agresseur, qui le lui prit par la suite pour mieux lui asséner un grand coup dans le creux du coude. Arthur sentit une douleur irradier à cet endroit, et il n'arriva plus à lever son bras pour se défendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une jambe et un bras de libre, mais il se débattit comme un beau diable, frappant au hasard. Il réussit à faire mouche plusieurs fois, mais un autre coup violent porté à son visage le fit à moitié sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Ils vont me tuer. » pensa-t-il.

C'était une certitude dans son esprit. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas forcément compte, mais Arthur sentait que s'ils continuaient à le frapper aussi fort, rien ne pourrait le sauver. Une peur atroce lui déchira les entrailles. Il se voyait déjà dans les faits divers… Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait passer par là ! N'importe qui ! Une distraction ou n'importe quoi !

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fuir, mais il était prêt à tout tenter.

-EH ! tonna une voix.

Arthur en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Alister.

Son grand frère était venu le chercher à l'arrêt de bus.

-DEGAGEZ DE LA !

Elwyn ?

Oh bon sang…

Souriant, le jeune homme s'autorisa à se laisser aller.

Ses deux agresseurs n'auraient pas fait le poids contre Alister, alors si son autre aîné était là lui aussi…

-Putain… on fout le camp ! VITE ! cria l'un des garçons.

Arthur les entendit décamper.

-REVENEZ ICI !

La voix furieuse d'Alister augurait un très mauvais moment pour eux. Des bruits de course, puis des coups et des chocs retentirent.

Arthur sentit vite des doigts frais contre son visage.

-Putain… les enflures… articula Elwyn, la voix emplie d'une colère retenue. Je vais les buter… Arty ! Tu m'entends ? Arty !

Le blond cligna des yeux, et le roux poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Je vais te ramener à la maison ! s'exclama son frère. Il faut te soigner et vite ! Tu pisses le sang !

La panique était aisément audible dans sa voix, et Arthur se sentit soulevé dans les airs par les bras de son grand frère.

De façon plus ténue, comme si du coton commençait à couvrir ses tympans, Arthur entendit des cris de douleur, et la voix pleine de rage d'Alister.

-C'est bon, ils ont eu leur compte, Al ! s'exclama Elwyn. Va pas les tuer non plus ! Appelle-les flics et surveille-les, je ramène Arthur à la maison !

Ce furent les derniers mots que le jeune homme entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, enfin en sécurité dans l'étreinte protectrice de son grand frère.

* * *

PS : Juste une petite remarque en passant... la discussion d'Arthur et Francis sur la bisexualité m'a été inspirée par un article du blog "Les petits mensonges de Mr Q", au sujet de la biphobie. Ne faisant pas partie de la communauté LGBTQA, j'ignore pas mal de choses sur les discriminations que peuvent subir les gens... mais ça m'a tellement touchée que j'ai voulu en parler ici. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit d'être visible, entendu. Voilà, c'était un petit message en passant, si vous voulez aller voir l'article, c'est actuellement le dernier en date du blog !

Bisous et bon courage à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne correspondez pas à une "norme" que vous n'êtes pas une personne fantastique !


	16. Épilogue : Vivre

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Et voilà. C'est la fin de cette fic. Ma toute première fic terminée. Je ressens un soulagement intense (parce que j'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver !), et un tsunami de joie sans bornes. PARCE QUE C'ETAIT UNE SACREE EPREUVE.

Mais plus que tout, je tenais à vous remercier de nouveau, vous qui m'avez suivie et lue. Je remercie chacun de vous : les lecteurs du début, ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin, ceux qui ont régulièrement commenté, ceux qui sont venus une fois ou de temps en temps, et les lecteurs de l'ombre qui comptent malgré tout : je n'ai aucun moyen d'avoir votre avis mais sachez que j'espère profondément que cette fanfiction vous a plu. Et que si c'est le cas, je vous aime et je vous fais un câlin. Parce que moi même j'ai eu du mal à écrire quelque chose qui me plaisait.

MERCI A TOUS VOUS ETES DES AMOURS. JE VOUS OFFRE DES CALINS ET DU CHOCOLAT.

Oh, et à tous ceux qui ont aimé Cymru (et vous avez été nombreux xD), vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de le revoir dans une autre fanfiction. :p Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Chut. C'est un projet secret ! :D

Non plus sérieusement je suis contente qu'il vous ait plu ! Il n'était pas censé être si présent à la base, mais il a apprécié le confort, la chaleur et la lumière et il est resté, ce petit squatteur !

**Je tiens à remercier** **Kken.** Ta review m'a énormément touchée, et si tu te crées un compte sur le site, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec toi par MP !

Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire, à part que si j'ai pu t'aider avec ma fic, alors je suis _vraiment _heureuse. _; Et hyper touchée parce que j'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aidé quelqu'un à travers ça… du coup j'ai envie de t'écrire un pavé ici mais c'est pas très personnel, alors vraiment, crées-toi un compte que je puisse te remercier en bonne et due forme, et te faire un milliard de câlins virtuels ! TwT Et bon courage à toi surtout ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas mieux ! Si c'est le cas, le principal c'est que tu t'en sois sortie ! *t'envoie plein de coeurs et de câlins à travers internet*

Je te remercie encore !

**Notes en passant :** La fin vient de mon poète préféré, je le lisais alors que j'étais en manque d'inspiration et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement à ce que ressens Arthur dans cet épilogue ! Un cookie, un bisou (très gêné) de Cymru ou un câlin de Francis sera offert à la première personne qui trouve qui c'est !

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous ! :D Et encore…**

**Merci. Et à bientôt j'espère ! **

* * *

**Épilogue : Vivre**

Arthur soupira en remuant dans son lit. Il n'avait pas trop le droit d'en sortir, bien que le médecin ait été très rassurant au niveau de ses blessures. Il aurait pu aller aux urgences mais heureusement il avait le crâne solide.

L'avantage non négligeable était l'attention dont on le couvrait. Ses frères et ses parents étaient constamment aux petits soins, un peu trop peut-être.

Il y avait eu une plainte contre ses deux agresseurs, et le proviseur du lycée y avait ajouté le fait du vol. Ils allaient avoir de gros ennuis, et Arthur ne devait plus avoir de soucis à se faire d'eux. Les parents étaient venus s'excuser platement et avaient même dédommagé les siens.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa totale remise sur pieds, et il se sentait déjà mieux au bout d'une journée et demi.

Le jeune homme, lassé par son inactivité, tendit la main et attrapa un roman au hasard sur sa table de nuit. _Illuminations_ d'Arthur Rimbaud. Il savait que son frère l'étudiait en cours alors il lui avait emprunté son exemplaire histoire de s'avancer pour l'année suivante. Il ne comprenait pas la signification profonde des poèmes en prose du poète, mais les mots éveillaient en lui un sentiment curieux qui le faisait sourire.

Se perdant dans les mots dansant devant ses yeux, Arthur se détendit contre son oreiller.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se mit à murmurer les poèmes du bout des lèvres pour en savourer la substance sur sa langue.

« Au bois il y a un oiseau, son chant vous arrête et vous fait rougir.

Il y a une horloge qui ne sonne pas.  
Il y a une fondrière avec un nid de bêtes blanches.  
Il y a... »

-Arthur ? fit une voix inquiète de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le petit blond s'interrompit immédiatement, refermant doucement le livre. Francis. Il détestait l'avoir inquiété, et il détestait encore plus l'idée qu'il le voit dans son état actuel. Mais il ne voulait plus se cacher. Il avait compris que c'était certainement pire que tout.

-Tu peux entrer… soupira le jeune homme.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux nerveusement, alors que son petit ami entrait dans la chambre. Le Français s'arrêta quelques instants, ses yeux brillants de colère et de tristesse en voyant les pansements et l'œil au beurre noir du petit anglais. Sans attendre il vint s'asseoir à côté du lit, sur une chaise prévue à cet effet. Inquiet, il regarda Arthur sans savoir que faire.

Ce-dernier coupa court à ses interrogations en lui souriant et en se redressant. Il passa doucement sa main derrière la nuque de Francis et vint l'embrasser. Le blond aux yeux bleus lui rendit son baiser quelques temps, savourant le contact qui lui avait manqué. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques petits jours.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent.

-Ça fait toujours mal… mais c'est mieux, répondit Arthur. On s'occupe bien de moi, mais je m'ennuie quand même… des nouvelles du lycée ? Et de Cym ? Je l'ai toujours pas vu…

-Il s'en veut, encore et toujours. Il a dit que c'était sa faute si tu étais rentré ce soir-là. Je lui ai répété cent fois que ça n'aurait rien changé mais il est têtu comme une mule…

Francis soupira et Arthur se mit à rire.

-On dirait que ça t'étonne ! rétorqua-t-il malicieusement. Pourtant tu sais bien que c'est notre maître-mot dans la famille !

Francis rejoignit son rire de bon cœur.

Une fois calmé, il caressa doucement la joue d'Arthur, qui commença alors à rougir en fixant son regard sur lui.

-Je suis soulagé que tu n'aies rien de trop grave, avoua-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse être aussi cinglé…

Arthur posa ses doigts frais sur la main de Francis, toujours sur sa joue. Il la serra doucement, avant de l'abaisser et d'entrelacer leurs doigts sur la couverture du lit.

-Ne t'en fais plus pour ça… c'est fini, maintenant.

Francis eut un sourire triste, et voulut ajouter quelque chose, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Cymru. Il avait un air à la fois horrifié et désolé peint sur son visage. Arthur soupira et coupa la parole à son aîné avant même que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche.

-Si tu me dis que tu t'en veux, que tu es désolé, que c'est ta faute ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, je te jette un truc à la figure.

Cymru ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré. Aucun son n'en sortit pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne lâche précipitamment :

-Je suis désolé !

Il se prit un stylo en pleine figure.

-Mais je suis sincère ! continua le brun avec un air de chaton abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute.

-Justement ! protesta le blond.

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse un moment seul ? sourit Francis.

-Normalement c'est moi qui devrait vous laisser seuls, pas l'inverse…

Finalement, Francis resta tandis que Cymru venait s'asseoir avec précaution au bord du lit. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère. Arthur voyait bien qu'il se sentait coupable.

-Je te jure que ça sert à rien de culpabiliser. De toutes façons ça change rien du tout… t'es pas devin, et en plus ils auraient quand même réussi à me tomber dessus !

-Je sais… soupira son frère. Mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je suis ton grand frère, et j'avais envie de te protéger, mais au final, tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi qu'à te faire du mal…

Arthur lui donna une tape sur la tête. Son frère eut une telle tête de hibou outré avec ses yeux écarquillés et ses cheveux ébouriffés que le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Allez, arrête de faire cette tête ! C'est les mecs qui m'ont tabassé qui sont les coupables, point !

Cymru fit une petite moue et hésita quelques instants.

-Bon… d'accord… je vais essayer de ne pas trop me sentir coupable… mais tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je vais réussir !

Le petit blond leva les yeux au ciel. Cymru se leva en soupirant, annonçant qu'il allait dire bonjour à ses autres frères.

-Attends ! le retint Arthur.

Il attrapa l'épaule de Cymru pour le faire se baisser, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Son aîné rougit légèrement, étonné de cette marque d'affection peu habituelle.

-Merci… merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ou essayé de faire pour moi.

Le sourire sincère d'Arthur toucha Cymru, qui lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-Vu les résultats que ça donne, je devrais probablement m'abstenir… mais je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour veiller sur toi.

-_Promise ?_

Le brun lui sourit de nouveau.

-_Yeah. Promise._

Francis joignit son sourire à ceux des deux plus jeunes Kirkland, tandis que Cymru quittait la pièce. Tout était bien qui se finissait bien.

Il serra légèrement les doigts d'Arthur, toujours entrelacés avec les siens, attirant le regard de son petit-ami sur lui. Ils se sourirent doucement, sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. La présence de l'un suffisait à apaiser l'autre.

-Tu lisais quoi quand je suis entré ? demanda gentiment le Français, désireux de dévier la conversation sur d'autres sujets.

-Oh, _erm…_ _Les Illuminations_. De Rimbaud.

Le regard de Francis glissa son regard sur la couverture, illustrée par _La Nuit Étoilée_ de Van Gogh et sourit.

-J'adore ce poète… il faut croire que ce prénom est synonyme de réussite !

-De réussite ? répondit l'intéressé, interloqué. J'ai encore rien réussi…

-Pour l'instant, rétorqua malicieusement Francis. Tu verras, dans quelques années !

oOoOoOo

Arthur se redressa et posa ses deux mains dans son dos, et courba ce dernier pour le faire craquer. Le dernier carton de déménagement était enfin vidé, et l'appartement ressemblait à un véritable lieu de vie.

Contemplant l'œuvre terminée, il se rendit dans la cuisine, attiré par la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Francis était en train de préparer quelque chose, un gâteau à n'en pas douter. Souriant, l'Anglais vint l'enlacer, enfouissant son visage contre le dos du plus âgé.

-_I've juste finished…_ marmonna-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

-Moi aussi ! répondit Francis.

Son sourire se sentait dans sa voix, et celui d'Arthur s'élargit un peu plus.

-J'espère que c'est ma récompense.

-Oh, ça… est-ce que tu le mérites ? railla gentiment le Français.

-_Of course I do_ ! protesta Arthur.

En signe de révolte contre cette insinuation, il se saisit du saladier, dans lequel il restait un fond de pâte à gâteau. Se saisissant également d'une petite cuillère, il commença à manger la pâte, sous le regard faussement désespéré de son petit-ami.

D'un air fier, Arthur avala la dernière bouchée de pâte. Francis manqua de rire devant sa bouche, dont le contour des lèvres était chocolaté. Il vint l'embrasser pour ôter les traces du méfait.

-J'avais laissé ça exprès, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je sais que tu viens toujours manger de la pâte avant que le gâteau soit cuit, alors j'en fais toujours un peu plus pour toi.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une défense, mais il comprit que ce serait inutile face au regard malicieux de Francis.

Il gagnait rarement contre lui quand le sujet de « dispute » était la cuisine. Après tout… c'était la passion -et spécialité !- du Français.

Renonçant donc à une des joutes verbales qu'ils entamaient environ cinquante fois par jour, le petit blond vint s'échouer sur une chaise en plastique de la cuisine, regardant distraitement son colocataire finir le gâteau.

-On a enfin un chez-nous… souffla-t-il.

Francis se retourna en souriant.

-On a un chez-nous depuis un mois, corrigea-t-il.

-On a un chez-nous _rangé_ ! précisa Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça compte, non ?

Le cuisinier s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le salon, qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la porte de la cuisine. Les meubles étaient à leur place, le sol en PVC imitation parquet tout propre, et chaque objet avait trouvé sa place. Il se dégageait de leur petit appartement un sentiment de confort et de bien-être, mais avant tout, de chaleur.

-Oui… ça compte beaucoup… avoua-t-il. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait enfin, notre « chez-nous »…

-C'était l'étape obligatoire après le Bac, sourit Arthur. J'aurais pas voulu être en résidence universitaire…

Il hésita un peu avant de continuer. Depuis un an et demi, le petit Anglais avait beaucoup travaillé sa sincérité, et il arrivait mieux qu'avant à exprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Francis le trouvait très touchant et naturel lorsqu'il se laissait aller à des aveux, parfois même très simples.

Il avait eu son Bac quelques mois auparavant, avec mention « Très Bien », malgré ses résultats chaotiques en première année de filière littéraire. Il allait rentrer en Licence de Lettres avec Francis. Il était en colocation avec ce dernier, et il avait fini l'une de ses histoires. Il avait eu un bon retour d'un éditeur est escomptait bien être publié.

Mais sa meilleure réussite était sans aucun doute sa relation avec Francis. De l'harmonie, de la vie et de la douceur, voilà les mots qui décrivaient leur relation à la perfection.

-Je crois qu'après avoir toujours vécu avec ma famille à la maison, puis à l'internat, j'aurais pas pu être seul… j'adore le calme mais… mais j'aime qu'il y ait… une présence dans mon chez-moi… une présence que je connais… et que j'aime, surtout…

Il regarda un peu timidement Francis, qui fondit devant son regard. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an mais Arthur restait parfois aussi rougissant et timide qu'au premier jour.

-Je sais, sourit Francis.

Il l'embrassa légèrement, sans perdre son sourire, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

-Tu ne seras pas seul non plus, à la Fac… on sera ensemble, il y a ton frère une année au-dessus de nous…

Sa main vint doucement caresser la joue d'Arthur, et il plongea son regard bleu dans celui, émeraude, de son petit ami.

-Et puis tu as le droit d'être comme ça. Je trouve ça mignon. Tu _es_ mignon. Même avec tes contradictions… et tes défauts que j'aime autant que tes qualités.

Le petit blond rougit, ne s'attendant pas à cette petite déclaration qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

-Parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime, Arthur Kirkland, souffla Francis en collant son front contre le sien. _Just the way you are._

**oOoOo**

**« J'ai tendu des cordes de clocher à clocher ; des guirlandes de fenêtre à fenêtre ; des chaînes d'or d'étoile à étoile, et je danse. »**


End file.
